Realm: The Blood Moon
by kaylambertt91
Summary: The small town of Beachwood Nc is unlike any other; it is passage way to another Realm, one full of immortal beings waiting to be set free. These worlds have been laying dormant for thousands of years, but now it's time for the beings trapped inside to roam the world again. Can the town save themselves and stop the evil wanting to take over, or will they become lost in darkness.


The Blood Moon

Written By Kayla A. Lambert

Edited By Orlando Ricci

This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the authors' imagination or are used factiously. Any resemblance to actual events, or persons, living or dead, is coincidental.

Copyright © 2014 by Christopher R. Dawson.

All rights reserved. In accordance with the U. S Copyright Act of 1979. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced, or used in any manner whatsoever, without the express written permission of the Author except for the use of brief quotations in a book review or scholarly journal.

First Printing: 2014

ISBN-13:978-1517509330

ISBN-10:1517509335

DEDICATION

To my wonderful mother. Thank you for everything you have done or will do for me. I love you with all my heart. 

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS**

Thank you to Leo Daniels for guiding me throughout this process the last few months. To my parents Melvin Lambert and Janice Matheson for watching my children for me to write. Also, a huge thank you to Orlando Ricci for editing all the work over the past few months. Thank you to our entire cast of "Realm" you guys are all amazing, and I cannot wait to start this journey with all of you. God bless and thank you to everyone who has supported me in this. Xoxo

Chapter One – The Beginning.

A young woman stood on the edge of the cliffs as the water crashed against the jagged walls below her. She looked tired and weak, stumbling down on her knees. "I am sorry, my Lord, your mortals have become too persistent for war."

She looked up to the sky as tears began to fall gently down her cheeks softly hitting the ground she knelt upon. "This blessing you have cast upon me, it's too much for me to tolerate alone."

Tilting her head down in shame a bright glare caught her attention, she slowly raised her head to see a young man standing in front of her.

He was mystical, maybe just a fragment of her imagination because she was so desperate for answers, desperate for someone to listen to her pleas. Could she just be imagining him? The moment in which she found herself trapped was surreal as the transparent man stepped towards her.

"My lord?" she whispered, as he smiled and reached out his hand to her.

"No, my lady, I am not." She grasped his hand pulling herself to her feet. The man caringly spoke again, "You have helped us for so many years. I have come to aid you in return for those years."

She did not understand what he meant. She had failed them. The man continued, "This power has been passed on for many years. Too many pure souls, but it is far too strong for just one person to possess."

The woman nodded agreeing as she was far too tired and weak to keep all the power inside her frail body.

He carried a serious look across his face, "You will pick three children, to each you will grant one of the powers you hold. Raise those children, as now they will serve us."

The man stepped back into the bright light fading out of sight.

The young woman took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. Her legs wobbled and ached, her sore muscles felt like anchor's weighing her down. Every fiber of her being wanted to lie down and give up, but she pushed on down the cliffs towards the village.

Cameo's body was ready to collapse once she reaches the overgrown fields below the mountain. The sun descended low below the trees, leaving a golden tint painted over the tall dry grass she passed through. She knew then there was no way possible to make it back to the village before dark.

"Cameo?" a husky male voice could be heard coming from behind. Cameo turned to see to whom the voice could belong. No villager was meant to leave the village walls. Jakobe; a tall, greatly built man stood only feet away from her. His hand was resting gently on the handle of his sword. His dark eyes filled with worry.

"Jakobe?" she said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Jakobe stepped forward towards Cameo, he could tell that something was not quite right. "Looking for you," he replied.

Cameo looked worried a sense of fear rushed over her, "You're not supposed to leave the village," she scorned. Jakobe knew he had violated the laws put in place for the Realm. The law was simple; never leave the village walls.

There was a great meaning behind that law, the gods warned Jebidiah; their lord, of darkness. The wall was for their protection, and Jebidiah knew best.

"You're weak, Cameo. You require rest." At this moment, Jakobe was not concerned with a law. Cameo stood there in a daze as if she was awake in a dream.

She staggered stepping towards him. Her hand reached out softly landing on his chest, "That is why you must help me."

Her words set him back, for she was not one known to ask for help. "Anything for you, Cameo."

She smiled, knowing that the long road for her was close to ending. The hand she had placed on his chest slowly lowered as her body was crumbling to the ground. Jakobe lifted her lifeless body up into his arms, cradling her as he walked across the valley.

Cameo's exhaustion had taken over, her eyes closed shut. The consistent motion of Jakobe's steps drove her further into a deep sleep, like a rocking chair to a newborn baby. It was the first time she felt completely relaxed, enough to let go and trust Jakobe would take caution of her.

Jakobe knew she needed to rest. In the distance he could see a tall oak tree; it was the only thing around for miles. Finding a clearing next to the tree, Jakobe set her down.

He placed her head on his lap, covering her body with his shawl. Looking down upon her weak and timid face, it was the first time he ever saw her so defenseless, she was always the strong one.

As Cameo laid fast asleep, her dreams ran wild. A dark mist came over the village, a blood-red moon filled the surrounding sky. The sounds of a crying baby echoed into the distance, becoming louder and louder.

Cameo felt lost; a sudden feeling of fear, of weakness, came over her. The mist was thick; she could hear voices crying out for help. A red light flashed before her: "Run Cameo! Run!"

Cameo quickly jolted up from Jakobe's lap. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. "Are you alright, Cameo?" asked Jakobe at her alarming sudden movement.

"We must move." The distress in her voice echoed across the fields, striking fear into Jakobe.

"What is it?"

"They're coming," she said calmly, with no emotion in her voice. Jakobe looked into the distance, seeing a dark shadow coming over the fields.

"Run!" screamed Cameo, as they began to flee toward the village. Jakobe's instinct kicked in as he jumped into the air, his tanned skin becoming a dark shiny gray coat of fur. His once chocolate brown eyes now a golden yellow in color.

He stood approximately five feet high; his yellow eyes fixed on Cameo. She moved forward, crashing into the earth with a loud thud. Jakobe's eyes saddened knowing she was still far too frail to transform.

The shadow which was pursuing them, moved rapidly, as a cold breeze washed over them, sending chills down their bodies. Jakobe dashed back for Cameo. She forced her busted and bruised body off the ground; Jakobe knelt down in front of her, allowing her to climb onto his back. He sprinted across the field as fast as he could go.

"It's Cameo!" a man from the look-out towers shouted as they closed in on the village. Many men came rushing toward the gates. They pulled on the over-sized handles, opening the door's just wide enough that Jakobe was able to fit through.

Jakobe's body collapsed just inside the gates doors. One of the village men grabbed Cameo off of Jakobe, "What happened to her?"

Jakobe's dark coat of fur retracted, his hind legs stretching out to form human structure once more. His naked body covered in sweat, his breathing was heavy and fast as his hand clutched his chest in discomfort.

His bright yellow eyes stared down the man, a part of his animal instinct he was unable to control still raged within him.

A woman originated from behind Jakobe, placing a shawl over his back in an attempt to cover his naked body. He stood up, looking at the surrounding villagers, who all glared at him with worrisome eyes.

"Something was out there," he muttered, still in shock about what he had seen.

The beings have been warned of an obscurity that would overtake the realm. However, it all seemed like a fable, not fact. Jakobe strained to compose himself in front of the crowd.

A dark haze fell over the village like a blanket, and panic set in. A torturing screech was heard hovering over the mist. A man plummeted backward from the lookout tower; hitting the ground in front of Jakobe. His body started convulsing rapidly.

"Grab the doctor!" Jakobe shouted across the village.

A female's cry hovered across the village, "Deon!"

Jakobe looked toward the sound. Everything nearby was moving unhurriedly, all the noises morphing into one.

The woman raced towards the fallen, dropping beside his body; this redirected Jakobe's attention back towards Deon.

Deon's skin turned a light gray; blood soaked through his long white shirt. A black liquid spilled out of his nose and foamed from the sides of his mouth as his eyes rolled backward.

The emotionally wrecked woman sobbed as she started hitting Jakobe's chest. "Help him! Please help my husband."

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from striking him again. Jakobe knew there was nothing he could do for Deon; this was something he had never seen before.

Ruben, the village doctor, came running up. Kneeling beside Deon's body, he murmured, "He's dead."

Terror spread across the village in mere seconds, as no man had ever perished before: they were immortal, unable to be killed. Their village was a sanctuary to the immortals. The gods had given those men great power to protect the other realms, casting away the darkened souls to the shadows.

The doctor waited until the crowd had subsided before pulling open Deon's shirt. Looking over towards Jakobe, his body trembled. "His heart is gone."

Jakobe dashed forward towards Deon's body, "What do you mean his heart is gone? How could his heart be gone?"

Cameo, exhausted, walked up from behind them, "An immortal's life can be taken only by another immortal."

Jakobe looked up at Cameo, an enquiring look on his face, "You mean to say, we have the power to slaughter each other?" He stood up, looking straight into Cameo's eyes, "You have not told us this before. Why?"

Cameo stared him down, then spoke firmly, "Do you want a mass slaughter on your hands Jakobe? I for one do not." Cameo walked off away from Jakobe, but he followed after her.

Reuben stood alone, staring down at Deon's lifeless body. He had practiced medicine in the other realm for seventy-five years, all the while studying the mortals and their behaviors. He had been created to cure the sick and save the dying. He had never been needed to extricate one of his own. Then it clued into him.

"Jakobe!" he shrieked, running through the village, shoving villagers out of his way. His hands shook; sweat ran from his brow. Jakobe stood only feet away from him. He was able to see him coming; something was not right.

Reuben grabbed onto his shirt, "A mass slaughter is what you will get!"

Jakobe pulled Reuben into one of the huts, trying hard not to draw attention to themselves. "What are you saying, Reuben?"

Reuben pulled himself together, gathering his thoughts and emotions. "Cameo said only immortals can take the life of another immortal, whatever followed you back here… was an immortal."

Jakobe took a moment to process what he was just told, "Impossible: the gods would have banished them from the village."

"Do the gods see them to their demise?" asked Reuben – a question Jakobe was unable to answer.

The truth is, no one knew what happened to the banished ones. The only villager allowed past the village gates was Cameo; the chosen one.

He thought about Rueben's question, remembering that Cameo had woken with an uneasiness, her yell echoing in the dry air. Cameo knew more than she was telling him.

"Keep this between us. We do not need to set panic to the village," Jakobe said to Rueben before leaving the small hut, seeking out Cameo. He had to know the truth; what did they face in the unforeseen future?

The countless times in battle ran through his mind like a flash of light in the darkness. He could remember every emotion he had felt, every ounce of pain as a sword crossed his skin. Fear – it was an emotion he had never felt until now.

The thought of the thick fog and the shadows of whatever being lay behind it hunted Jakobe. What could move so fast? What was coming for them? But most of all how were they able to kill.

Jakobe's thoughts were cut short upon arriving outside Cameo's hut. A line of women stood outside the entrance, each holding their tiny infants. Jakobe had no time to question what was taking place.

Shaking his head before making his way to the entrance; peeking inside. Cameo was sitting, holding a small infant in her arms. Jakobe could not help but smile at the sight, his love for her unknown to Cameo.

"Cameo, what is this?" Jakobe asked as Cameo slightly smiled at him; gesturing him to come closer.

"I was born the chosen one, to carry these great powers, but as they grow, they become too intense for me to take any longer. I have asked the Lords for help. Now I must pass on my blessings to three children."

Jakobe looked back at the line of women, all ready to give up their children for their lords. "Why these children?" he asked.

Shocked, Cameo handed back the infant to its mother, "OUT! Everyone."

As the women all dashed out of the small hut, Cameo stepped towards Jakobe. "Why not these children? Tell me."

In a simple voice he replied, "They have the blessing of having a mother…"

Cameo still could not comprehend what Jakobe was trying to say.

"We all believed for the longest time that the only thing to cause death was Childbirth. We were obviously wrong. Why not choose those children? The ones deprived of parents."

Cameo looked down at her feet, lost in the thoughts of her childhood. "Jakobe, bring me three orphaned children," she said softly without looking up at him.

She knew all too well the pain of not having a mother. She had grown up very fortunate, unlike the many children she grew up with; But when their mama's would holler out their names and wrap them in that warm embrace she only could dream of… that's when she felt like the most unfortunate child of all.

He smiled and nodded as he replied, "Yes" before turning and walking away. Opening the slit in the doorway, he walked out, women still stood out front of Cameo's hut. "You may all go back to your homes."

A few hours had passed, which caused Cameo to become impatient. She stood up from the chair heading toward the entrance. Cameo swung back the cloth – this revealed Jakobe, who was standing right in front of her. They were face to face their noses almost touching.

A charming smile broke out across Jakobe's face. He held a small infant in his arms, cradled in a miniature shawl. "Are you going to welcome us in?" He questioned.

Cameo lost for words, nodded her head moving out of the way.

"His name is Frederick." Said Jakobe.

Cameo looked down at the sleeping child, "His mother?" she asked with wonder in her dark brown eyes.

"Passed on soon after his birth." Jakobe held out the child as Cameo extended her arms, gently lifting the infant to her chest.

She looked down into his bright brown eyes. "I will love you in ways your mother was not able to do," She whispered down at him.

Jakobe could see the pure joy in Cameo's face, as much as he wanted to say something, he turned and left. Cameo still lost in the eyes of the small child hadn't noticed Jakobe leaving.

The day turned into night, then back to day again. Cameo was sitting in her hut, rocking Frederick back and forth when Jakobe entered carrying yet another infant. Looking up to him she tenderly spoke, "Their name?"

Jakobe replied "Castiel."

He brought the child to her. Laying him gently into Cameo's arms. She looked down at her two new boys.

"My wolf, Frederick Severide. My vampire, Castiel Lukas."

She looked up to Jakobe, "And my witch?"

"I will bring you your witch," He replied with a smirk on his face.

Three long years had passed, and Jakobe was yet to find Cameo, her witch. The Village was at a loss with the recent death toll climbing, and no woman had given birth in over two years.

Jakobe promised Cameo he would bring her a witch, but it was looking unmanageable at the village's current state.

Fear had fallen over the village like a dark cloud. The stench of rotting bodies filled the air. Making it nearly impossible to bear. Complaints came in by the dozen.

The distress that their village would soon crumble was becoming a reality; for forty more of their men had not returned from the other Realm.

A bellow could be heard coming from the village gates. Jakobe ran towards the sound without hesitation. He almost knew what would be awaiting him at those gates.

A woman stood covered in blood. What Jakobe had seen shook him to deep depths. Bodies laid piled on top of each other. Their wide open blood-shot eyes staring at him sent an unsettling feeling down his spine.

"What happened here?" Jakobe yelled while grabbing the woman by her shoulders. She was wordless and trembling uncontrollably.

"Answer me!" he shouted

"They… they fell out... of the skies Jakobe!"

He looked up to the sky as the other villagers ran towards them. Hearing the shouting and commotion coming from all around him, he stood paralyzed.

"Thirty-seven bodies. All heartless," Rueben stated to the villagers, the bodies lined up behind him.

"Three left in the other realm," Cameos voice could be heard from behind them. Villagers turned in the opposite direction to see her. All with questioning looks on their uneasy faces. Cameo also looked troubled.

"It is time you learn the truth." Everyone assembled around Cameo. The village had never been so soundless, as no-one opened their mouths to speak.

"We have been created to keep watch over the mortals. To step in when their soul-less actions take too many lives, but like them, we also have our soulless. The immortals we ban to the shadows."

The villagers all listened with great interested. "One of our own, a witch named Agnes was one of our most influential in the village. She was sent to the other Realm to abolish those with dark souls; too dark to be saved, yet she gave in to the darkness herself."

One of the villagers walked out from behind the silent crowd, "We heard she was banished."

The crowd all gazed at Cameo waiting for her reply to the man. "Yes, she was never to return to the village. She remained in the other Realm, feeding off her power to control the mortals. I fear this may have materialized again."

Jakobe finally made a stand, speaking out with great control. He knew he had to act fast before chaos took over, "We lost thirty-seven great men today. We are down to fifty-two men… if the banished one's are looking for revenge, we stand together, and we stand strong."

Jakobe stood by Cameo's side; slowly others follow suit. The village roared with emotion. Residents gather at the entrance doors, ready to run into battle.

Jakobe looked to Cameo. "Our best advantage is to strike them before they know we are coming," Looking towards the men lined readily at the entrance Cameo made a quick decision, "You take twenty-five. Twenty-six stay with me, along with all women and children."

Jakobe nodded, turning to the Soldiers, "We rally at first light."

Weeks had passed, with no sign of Jakobe and his soldiers. Rumors flew across the village, reaching the ears of every villager. They were losing confidence in the return of Jakobe, and the other men.

They awaited word from Cameo, but she failed to leave her hut to reassure them. Cameo dwelled in the sorrow of fear Jakobe would not be returning, as the hope had all but vanished.

Loud clapping; that was all Cameo could hear. Young Frederick hid behind her dress; she took his hand, leading him out of the hut. It was the first time she had left her home in weeks.

As she came out onto the streets, the villagers ran past her, all heading towards the entrance gates. Slowly following behind them, she watches as the men opened the gates hefty doors.

Four men stood behind the door, bloody and worn out. Their clothing in rags, bodies cut and bruised. Cameo looked for Jakobe through the crowd of villagers, but he could not be seen.

"Jakobe!" She yelled out in hopes he would hear her.

Women ran into the arms of their husbands, while others fell to the ground, realizing their husbands did not return home.

Jakobe appeared behind the settling dust. Cameo ran through the gates, into his arms. Her grasp pushed him back a little; he was very weak from battle.

She held a tight hold around his neck before noticing he was holding onto something. He passed it over, covered up in a shawl, before collapsing to the dirt. Cameo yelled for help, alarmed for Jakobe.

Just then the small shawl began moving, a soft sound coming from inside. Cameo slowly removed the shawl back from whatever was inside, revealing a tiny baby boy.

Jakobe mumbled to Cameo, "I told you; I would bring you your witch... Jonathan." 

CHAPTER 2 - DREW STELLER

Hundreds of years after Cameo and Jakobe. In the other Realm, just outside a small coffee shop. Drew Steller; a high school football player stood about to take the biggest leap of his life.

He's conflicted with his decision. Gathering the courage to open the café door, once done, he knew there was no going back. Entering the café, Drew looked around aimlessly.

A waiter stood at a window booth serving coffee. She turned, revealing a man's face. He was professional looking; wearing an all black suit with a blue tie. He opened up a newspaper as he waited for someone.  
Drew began to walk over, hesitating, he turned around to leave. This was more than he bargained for; way more.

"Drew?" the man in the suit called out to him. He looked back; a fake smile appeared on his face. He knew now he came too far to turn back around. Walking towards James, he slid into the opposite side of the booth.

"What could be so important that I had to take time off work?" He stated unenthusiastically with having to meet Drew.

"I changed my mind. I'll take that deal you offered me."

James could tell something must have happened. Drew was solely against his offer only weeks prior when they spoke. He seemed out of touch, his mind preoccupied with something, "Must be getting worse?"

Drew looked at him for a moment, without uttering a word. James raised the hot coffee to his lips, as Drew's glare slowly turn toward the window.

He thought about his life, remembering what had occurred the night before; walking in on his father holding his mother by the neck, Charlie sitting on the floor crying. _How could they do this in front of such a small child_?

The sound of his book bag hitting the floor, the smashing of glass, as he heaved his father back into the glass coffee table. His mother sliding herself down the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs sobbing.

Her cries were like nails on a chalkboard to him, but all that crossed his mind was how much she deserved it. She chooses to stay. She decided to let her children suffer. Charlie – he deserved much more.

Drew hated his mother as much as he hated his father. "I hope you're both truly happy together" It was the last words he had ever spoken to his parents. The last thing they would ever hear leaving his mouth.

The sound of James' coffee cup touching the table snapped him out of his daze. Drew turned to James, "You know I tried, I did… thought I could keep Charlie from seeing everything. Thought I could keep him safe, but we will never be safe from those people."

James just nodded his head remaining silent. Drew reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. He slid it across the table in front of James. There was an awkward pause between both the men. Unanswered questions neither wanted to ask.

James' hand reached out for the envelope his eyes still locked with Drew's. Opening the envelope, James glanced down at the cash that was inside, "I'll have it done for you soon."  
Drew stood up without making a sound; he left the café.

Later that night, Drew lingered wide awake in his bed. He was never one to take great action, but there was nowhere else to run. His eyes shifted from starring at the ceiling to watching the clock placed on his night table.

The sound of fighting had died down, his mother's weeping had finally stopped. The clock read 3:04 am; Drew sat up, quietly, his feet touched the floor. A small creak came from the floor board.

Drew stepped towards his dresser; grabbing an old duffle bag, he unzipped it; piling his clothing from his dresser into the bag. Drew took a moment to scan over his bedroom before heading toward the door.

Drew opened the door to Charlie's bedroom. The small boy was fast asleep in his bed. Toy cars and little army men covered the bedroom floor. Drew carefully entered the room, trying hard not to walk on anything.

He opened Charlie's dresser, grabbing clothes to shove into the bag.

"Drew?" a small voice was heard, "What are you doing?"

Drew puts his finger up to his lips making a hushing sound. "Don't wake mom. We are going on a trip. Ok?" He couldn't risk Charlie getting loud in fear his parents would wake.

Grabbing a teddy and sliding off the bed Charlie looked up to him, "Ok."

Drew grabbed a few small toys from off the floor stuffing them in the bag before picking up Charlie. At the door, he looked back at the room for the last time.

Walking out into the crisp night air, Drew felt free for the first time in forever. The world was silent and peaceful, almost like he was dreaming. Opening the back door of his car, he buckled Charlie into the seat.

Drew walked around to the other side; he viewed the house he called home for so long. Finally able to wake from the nightmare he called his life.

Even though he was giving up everything, there was this notion of relief deep inside. More or less humble to him. He basked in the feeling for a moment, savoring it. Drew started up the car, pulling out without a second thought. 

Tall trees lined both sides of a little dirt road. The solitary illumination was coming off of the car's headlights. Drew looked back in the rear-view mirror, watching Charlie grip his teddy tightly. The dark bruise on the side of his face left to remind him of what he was leaving behind.

Ace; his father, was a high school dropout. Drugs and alcohol were his way of dispensing with his deprived lifestyle. Jobless with no work ethic, Drew could never understand what his mother saw in him.

It may have been her low self-esteem, or perhaps she didn't think she could do any better. Either way, Ace had always blamed Drew for ruining his life. He would often state out loud, how he wished Drew was never born.

Lisa; his mother worked in real estate. She was continuously absent from her children, never truly a mothering type of person. For the longest time, Drew felt horrible for everything she had to deal with; making explanations for her behavior, excuses for why she was never home.

Lisa would blow through her pay at nightclubs, leaving Drew to defend for his younger brother Charlie. Just weeks after Charlie's birth, Drew was forced to become responsible for his welfare. Lisa was often not getting home for days at a time. Ace too drunk to leave the sofa.

Drew found himself walking about the town, leaving resumes at any place willing to hire him. Billy the owner of The Little Boat Café; saw something in him, or maybe felt awful for him. It doesn't matter now; Drew had a job.

School, football practice and working nights at the café were taking an excessive toll on Drew. Every paycheck he spent on Charlie. Every football game he put his all into, and every night he showed up for work.

Drew spent four years doing this, every day, every night, merely to come home to his drunk father beating on his mother. Mom and dad – he never called them this, they were more like unwanted roommates. Unwanted – that was the word for them.

Drew pulled into a long narrow driveway; it was like a scene out of a horror movie. Dark clouds were covering the moon. Tree branches were rustling against the side of the car. Drew could only see a few feet ahead; so he gradually drove forward.

Pulling up alongside an old-looking cabin; James stood outside leaning against the step railing. Drew left the car running as he stepped out of the vehicle. Walking into the shining light that was coming off of his car's headlights.

A foggy mist lingered in the surrounding air. Charlie looked out the windshield, grasping tightly to his teddy bear.

"You still want this done?" asked James. He was surprised to see Drew had even showed up.

Drew's voice was a little self-doubting, but he knew there was no other option. "Yeah… I need this done."

James handed over the keys to the cabin. Drew looked around the area noticing there was not another car to be seen, "How did you get here?" he questioned.

James smiled "Don't worry about me." James and Drew walked off the steps. "I'll come back when it's done. Take your brother in the house." Opening the back door of his vehicle, he picked up his brother Charlie.

A snapping noise – like a branch being broken, jolted Drew's attention towards the house. He was taken aback to see James was nowhere in view. Reaching the step, Drew turned the handle as the door creaked open, Drew entered inside.

CHAPTER 3 – BEN'S FUNDRAISER

August 28nd, 2015

Ben Hennessey; Beachwood High's football captain, but is better known as the Sheriffs' son. His bright blue eyes made him a dream for any high school girl.

Ben always possessed grades that placed him in the top of his class. Those marks made him the perfect boyfriend material in any parent's eyes. He had that nice boy charm. Somebody you could easily trust and turn to if you needed help, or an ear to listen.

Ben wore a Beachwood High football jersey, a C on the front showing he was the captain of the school team – The Beachwood Banshees.

He walked up to a white table with a box in his hands. Setting the box down on the table; the box was full of old photos – houses, scenery, also some old drawing of the town. Ben began to place them neatly on the table top.

Beth; a beautiful young female, appeared from out of the crowd. Not a lot is known about her, as she recently just moved to town and immediately developed a relationship with Ben. Wearing an all white tank top and Jean shorts. Her hair loosely tied back.

She approaches Ben. "Hey, do you need help with anything?" She kindly asked him. Ben took a good look around the parking lot, "No, I guess everything was pretty much done. If you could see when the bands are going to show that would be great," he asked.

"Sure," she happily replied.

Beth turned with a grin on her face as she walked over towards the band stage. Just feet away from where they were standing sat an older adult female. She gave off that hair-raising kind of feeling. Something was off about her.

She made her way over to the table. Eyeing one of the photos – an old mansion. Her stare did not come off of the photograph as it obviously meant something to her.

Ben left the table, walking over to his car. He opened the back door, grabbing another oversized box. Ben hit the car door with his foot; closing it. As he turned, Ben found himself in the path of two young boys running passed. One of the young boys ran into the side of Ben almost knocking him over, "Sorry Ben!" The boy yelled out.

Ben Continued back toward the table laying the heavy box down on the ground beside him.

Looking over, Ben noticed the older woman looking at the photo. He smiles slightly at her while she glared back at him.

The woman did not give off a good vibe, but Ben moved onward towards her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" commenting on the photo of the house.

The woman turned to him, "It once was, young man." Ben tried to think of something pleasant to say. Something to break the awkwardness. "Would be nice when they sell it if the person fixes it up."

The woman looked paralyzed with horror.

Ben started to get a shady feeling about her. The woman looked at him coldly. Her face is crossed, voice full of mixed emotions. "She will awaken this town's past, I assure you, only pain will follow."

"It's just a house." Ben sheepishly replied.

He was a little shook up with the response after all it was just a house.

The woman thought back to when she first saw the house. Her father was working a new job. The house was offered to him. It stood three stories high, pure white. A little run down, but that didn't appear to irritate her parents.

Her father sprang forward and opened the door. The loud creaking noise turned her stomach in knots. Both her parents stepped inside the foyer. "Come on, Elizabeth it's just a house." Those words would haunt Izzy for over sixty years.

The anger building inside of her exploded. "It's not merely a home! The whole town will soon recognize this." She knocked the photo to the ground before storming off in the opposite direction.

Ben was left standing there with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach; he bent down gathering shards of glass on the ground. Ben picked up the photo; a crack is jaggering down the center of the glass.

He took a closer look at the house, wondering how it could make a woman that frightened, and irrational. Beth then appeared behind him, walking out of the crowd. She stood right behind him, "They said an hour."

Ben jumped back, her voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to startle you."

Ben laid the photo back down on the table, "It's ok, I shouldn't be spacing out with everything going on."

Ben starred passed Beth, at the old woman who was standing in the background.

Beth noticed the broken photo, "That house is for sale right?"

"Yeah…"

Ben was finding it hard to concentrate on what Beth was saying.

"Ben. Are you listening?"

Ignoring Beth's question he glanced back to the old woman. "Have you ever seen her around?"

Beth turned in the direction Ben was looking, but the crowd of people was huge. Beth didn't quite know who Ben was talking about, "Who?" she asked.

"The senior woman."

Beth looked back into the crowd once more, this time noting the woman. Their stares meet, Beth rapidly turned away, "I never seen her before, why?"

"Nothing, she just gives me a bad feeling."

Beth glanced back once more, wondering why Ben would feel that way about her. "Old women give you the creeps do they?" She let out a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Ben still had that sick gut feeling something was just not right; he smiled at Beth, to be polite.

"I'm dying to get ready; I'll see you tonight," Beth leaned in and kissed Ben goodbye.

She gradually made her way through the large crowd coming face to face with the woman. Pretending she hadn't noticed her, she walks away.

"Watch him" The woman whispered behind Beth's head, she shuddered shaking off the woman's intimidating presence.

Ben could not stop thinking about the woman and the House. He turned back to the table opening the back of the photo frame; he removed the photo from its broken glass. Carefully, he laid it back into the box.

All too soon the day was over. Everything was set up on the school parking lot beautifully. Lights shined down on the pavement; the soft glow made the atmosphere welcoming. Sounds of laughter and enjoyment filled the sweet summer air. The crowd was something to be proud of; it was the biggest event of the year.

Ben stood off to the side of the parking lot, looking down at his cell phone. He dialed Drew's number, again and again. Slamming his finger down on the hang-up button a few times.

"What's the point of owning a phone?" he mumbled quietly to himself. He then dialed Rickey's cell, again being discouraged when there was no answer.

He became irritated, the biggest event he has ever planned and his best friends are no shows. Not to mention he had not seen or heard from them all day.

First, they blow off helping him set up, and as if that was not enough, now they want to blow off his whole event. What sort of friends did he have, he thought to himself.

He had always been first in line to offer them a helping hand; this is what I get back, he thought.

Trying not to let their non-attendance get to him, Ben decided he would make the best of the night; after all he worked hard for this. As well, this wasn't for him, this was for the youngsters in the youth football team. He thought about how happy they would be wearing their very own jerseys, just like the high school team.

He began to walk towards the crowd, falling into the path of, Mr. And Mrs. Morrison. They stopped right in front of each other. Mrs. Morrison had that motherly smile on her face, the one that let all the local teens know they were about to hear a speech.

"Hello Ben," she gently said.

Ben smiled, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Morrison."

At this point Ben knew he was not going to get away. He readied himself for Mrs. Morrison's well-known speeches.

"You caused quite the crew here tonight. All your hard work is paying off, we all knew you would do amazing things. Your mother would be so proud Ben, you have accomplished so much. You're so much like your mom, she was a delightful person inside and out."

Mr. Morrison interrupted her speech, "She's right, we could use a guy like you." He proceeded to pass Ben a business card,

Looking down at it Ben smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Morrison, but I like where I am." Ben started to pass the card back, but Mr. Morrison did not accept it.

"Hold it, you may change your mind."

Ben didn't know what to say, so he nodded and put the card in his pocket.

"Well, we best get going." Mr. Morrison said towards his wife as they both wandered off into the large crowd.

Ben turned to look around for a familiar face in the crowd. It was not long before he noticed Grace standing alone near the desserts table.

Grace; she had a welcoming personality. She was a great deal like her brother Ben. Good grades and an ever better attitude. She had long blonde hair and flawless blue eyes, she was the typical girl next door pretty.

Ben started to head over her way when someone yelling in the distanced caught his attention. Ben spun back around, looking into the crowd at who could be shouting his name.

Oliver; a shaggy-haired, carefree boy, with a soft-hearted personality, was pushing his way through the crowd. He had his arm upwards in the air waving to Ben. Hoping Ben would notice him trying to catch his attention.

"Hey, Oliver." Oliver looked a little anxious about something. "Everything ok?" asked Ben.

"You haven't heard from Rickey have you?"

Ben paused at Oliver's question. He had not seen Rickey all day. First, he did not make an appearance to help set up. He is missing the fundraiser, and now even his brother cannot find him? "No, not all day," replied Ben.

"He acted strangely this morning. Hurried out the door and I haven't heard from him since," replied Oliver.

Rickey; Your typical bad boy attitude. His profound blue puppy dog eyes had every girl falling for him. His long dirty blonde hair was tied back loosely as he walked towards them.

Ben noticed Rickey in the crowd, "Here he comes now." Ben was looking towards the crowd; Oliver turned in the direction. Rickey stands only feet away, enraged Oliver lashes out at Rickey.

"Where the hell did you take off to?"

"It doesn't matter," Rickey replied.

Not the answer Oliver was waiting to receive. The anger built inside of him, nothing ever mattered to Rickey. He was so sick of hearing it, unable to keep biting his tongue the words flew out of his mouth.

"Nothing ever matters to you anymore. I don't know why I even bother caring about you or anything you do. Waste of my time."

Oliver stormed off in a vitriolic fury. Leaving Rickey and Ben standing there. A crowd of people observed as Oliver ran off. Rickey gave them that what the hell are you looking at kind of face, followed by his finger in the air. He was not a timid soul; he had no trouble telling anyone off.

Ben watched Oliver walk off as he noticed the old woman once again in the crowd. She stood out like a sore thumb, watching Ben in the distance.

Rickey nodded his head at Ben, gesturing him to follow. Ben could tell by Rickey's face this was serious. They walked away from the crowd stopping over by Ben's car.

Rickey pulled out a letter from his back pocket, which confused Ben, how could a letter give Rickey such a panicked look? First a photo of a house, now a letter. What a strange day, he thought to himself.

"What is it?" questioned Ben.

Rickey passed him over the envelope he was carrying. "It's from my mom."

Rickey's voice cracked. You could tell this was something he didn't typically talk about, it was hard for him.

That explains it, Ben thought. He didn't know much about Rickey's mother. But he knew enough to know she wasn't the best parent in the world. Why would she write him after so many years?

"Your mom writes to you?" Ben asked.

"If you want to call it that. I call it trying to ruin my life over and over again. Even miles away from her, she doesn't know when to quit."

Rickey pushed back the tears wanting to break away from his watery blue eyes. Crying just wasn't his thing.

Ben slowly opened the letter. Where was Rickey's mother? Even Oliver did not speak of her. For the longest time Ben thought their mother may have died. He knew how difficult it was to open up about his own mother's passing, so he never did ask about Rickey's mom.

*Letter*

Hello, son, I'm writing to you today, letting you know I will be released soon. It's been twelve years since we have seen each other. I hope to get our lives back and make up for all those years we missed being a family. I found a house for us to start our lives over in, it needs some work, but that's why I have my two solid boys to help. I'm sure we can make this our home. I cannot wait to get you and your brother back to Texas. I know it's short notice, but I hope to get word back from you shortly. Please tell Oliver I love him - xoxo mom.

Texas? He thought to himself. He looked up at Rickey; he doesn't even look like he could be from Texas.

"Texas? Can she even do that?" Ben asked.

Rickey shattered, "No! She is the reason my life is such a mess. I don't trust people or have many people close to me. She chose drugs and an abusive bastard over her kids. I was a child; I didn't deserve any of it. If she thinks, I'm ever going to forgive her and have her around again." He stopped for a moment, "She's crazier than I remember."

The music came to a full point, directing Ben and Rickey's attention to the stage. What now what was the only thing that crossed Ben's mind.

William; A strict looking man; wearing a police uniform stood on the stage. People stopped what they were doing, looking towards the stage.

"Sorry to disturb everyone." His deep, harsh voice turned everyone's head. Ben could now tell something wasn't right. Ben and Rickey looked at each other, then back to the stage.

William spoke again, "We have a public announcement to make. Police are seeking any information that may assist us in locating Drew Steller. Drew is now being dealt with as a missing person's case since late last night. If you may have heard from him, or know his last known location. Please contact our police station, thank you."

William nodded his head at the band, letting them know that they were good to continue playing. Ben and Rickey were having a mix of emotions between them after hearing the news. Nothing like this ever happened in Beachwood. It was shocking to have a fight break out at school, let alone a missing person's case.

William was walking off the stage as the music began to play again. Rickey and Ben met him at the bottom of the steps.

"What's going on?" asked Ben. This thinking has got to be some kind mistake.

"We received a 911 call from a woman who lives in the Steller's apartment building. She heard yelling," William replied.

Rickey was never one to hold back from stating something, without missing a beat he replied. "What's the big deal, his parents are forever fighting."

Ben felt relieved for a split second thinking to himself, maybe if they were fighting Drew just left for the night.

"You're right, Rickey." Said William, "But we sent an officer over nonetheless, its protocol. When the officer arrived at the apartment building, both Mr. and Mrs. Steller were deceased. Drew and Charlie, along with some of their belongings were both missing."

Ben was feeling distressed and emotional, "Who would do something like that?" he asked. William felt uneasy about what he would be stating to his son next "Drew is our sole suspect."

It felt like the entire world went silent, everyone moving in slow motion. He knew Drew that wasn't him. His father's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Rickey's hand touched his shoulder, "You ok?" he asked.

"Drew wouldn't have it in him to manage that" Ben softly spoke. He knew Drew since Jr High. Drew always took the high road, even when some of the guys deserved a punch to the mouth. Ben couldn't wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"Well, we know he was dealing with a lot Ben, and everyone has their breaking point," William replied back to his son.

A younger officer walked over towards them. You could tell he was new to the force. He looked up to William, wanting to impress him.

Beth, who was just showing up to the event, stopped behind Ben when she saw him talking. She had heard the announcement. She worked with Drew, he couldn't have just gone missing, she thought.

Her mother moved here to stay away from violence, wait till she hears this. Beth knew her mother was going to freak out like she constantly does.

Ben happened to look back, seeing Beth standing off to the side. "One minute," he said.

Rickey looked over in the direction Ben was heading seeing him approach Beth.

Aaron, the young officer, looked towards William, "Any word?"

William just shook his head, looking very disappointed, "It's like he disappeared into thin air."

Rickey could feel a buzzing in his pocket; sliding his phone out just enough to find out what it said. It was a text message from Ben, asking him to come over to where they were standing.

 _Why couldn't he just say something_? Then he thought, _Beth works with Drew, what if she knew where he was_.

Rickey Looked towards William, "If I hear anything, I'll let you know sir."

"Thanks, Chant" replied William.

Rickey walked over towards them. "Come here," whispered Ben.

They strolled out from the crowd. Once far enough away from the commotion, Ben began to speak, "I told Beth about Drew's parents."

Rickey rolled his eyes, "Of course you did."

Ben wasn't in the mood for Rickey's foolishness right now. "Just shut up Rick." Rickey glared back at him. He wasn't Beth's biggest fan since she moved to town.

"Then state what you have to say," Rickey spoke with an irritated voice.

"Ok, at work the other night Drew came in with a black eye, panicked asking me to cover it for him. I laughed it off considering it was from something stupid, but the expression on his face." She paused, thinking back to that night. "It just frightened me. When I was done, he told me not to tell anyone. It was all strange for him."

Rickey cut her off, "What does a black eye have to do with any of this?"

Ben replied back, "If you would shut up and listen we could find out."

Beth took a deep breath before beginning her story again, "I asked what happened, but he said it wasn't a big deal and didn't feel like talking about it. I didn't feel like drilling him to tell me, like any other time he won't tell me anything. This time, I was kind of freaking out. Something bad happened, I know it did, and then he got a phone call. I sort of overheard him talking to someone about meeting up, that things have gotten really, truly tough. They talked about meeting in the morning and then he left."

Rickey still could not understand how this had anything to do with the murder. He didn't open his mouth, though, he knew Ben was upset with him.

"What do you think happened," asked Ben.

"While mom and me were out the next morning. I saw him walking into a little coffee shop on the other side of town. None of us hang out there, so I followed him in for a moment. He was sitting with a man in a suit, handing him over something. Looked like it may have been cash. Then he got up, so I left."

Rickey looked even more confused now than before.

"Do you suppose he paid this guy to kill his parents?" asked Ben.

Beth did not reply right away, she was upset, taking fast breaths of air, holding back tears. She needed a moment to calm herself down.

"Well?" Rickey said impatiently numb to how Beth was feeling.

"I don't know what happened, but the guy looked like he could have been a hit man to me."

"Where would he get the money to pay a hit man?" said Ben.

It was a simple question. Drew never had money, paying for Charlie and school took almost every cent he had. Rickey shook his head and sighed. "His college fund." Ben and Beth looked at Rickey.

"Drew's grandmother left him a college fund. We were talking about it a few weeks ago." Said Rickey before cursing Drew under his breath.

Everything looked like it was connecting Drew to the murder. "This still doesn't give him a reason to do it." Ben lashed out in anger.

Beth looked down at her feet. "He had a reason."

Rickey and Ben looked at Beth, with shocked looks on their faces. _How would she know, she was just in town a few months. Drew wouldn't tell her anything he wouldn't have told them – would he_?

"I watched Charlie for Drew the other day."

Again, being cut off by Rickey, "Babysitting gives him a reason, are you joshing me?"

Beth had enough with how rude Rickey was towards her. "Look, if you don't want to listen, leave."

Silence fell amongst the three of them as Beth stared at Rickey.

"Charlie told me Drew's father was hitting them." Replied Beth.

Ben started thinking back. That time he hit him in the shoulder. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did. Drew said it was sore from the football game.

The time he saw all the bruises on his ribs. Drew just laughed it off, said he was getting hit pretty hard in the field the last few days. It all made sense now.

"I think that's where he got the black eye" Beth whispered. She was trying hard not to make eye contact with them.

"If anybody finds out about this," Ben said. He thought about what the cops would say if they came upon this information, but before he could finish Rickey cut in,

"Drew's fucked."

CHAPTER 4 – THE LINK

It was the year of 1163. In the clearing of the woods a small hut stands. A fire had recently been put out, the white smoke still coming off the burnt logs. Silence filled the air as the sun began to set over the tree tops.

Two beautiful women sat inside the hut on the cold hard dirt floor. Abigail; a stunning dark haired woman, sat nervously watching Agnes crushing up herbs into a small wooden bowl. Agnes was wise for her age; she had long white hair flowing midway down her back.

Both women turned to look; as a small sound could be heard coming from outside the hut. Fear took over Abigail as she knew what would occur if they were to find her there. "Please hurry," she said becoming anxious.

Agnes looked up from what she was doing, "I promise this can unquestionably provide you with what you will need."

Abigail's eyes wander to the entrance of the door, "I'd lose my head if he were to find out of my betrayal."

"Trust me, Abigail, no one will ever know." Agnes responded, straining to keep Abigail tranquil.

Agnes had finished crushing up the herbs; passing the small wooden bowl to Abigail, "Drink, this is the only way to keep him from finding out, to keep you alive."

Abigail slowly raised the bowl to her lips hesitating for a split second before consuming the mixture. Dropping the dish it strikes the cold dirt floor with a bang, spinning before coming to a halt.

Abigail looked up at Agnes, "Now what will happen?"

Agnes looked at her with a serious look across her face, "You will return to your home, forget this ever took place... It never happened."

"OK..." Abigail replied, standing up she brushed the traces of dirt from her dress. "Thank you," Abigail whispered back to Agnes.

In the year of 1164, two males pace outside a small hut deep in the woods. Blood-curdling screams of a woman could be heard coming from inside. It sounded as if somebody was slowly being tortured. The pleas and cries of the woman echoed throughout the evening air.

Frederick; was one of the two men outside the hut. He had deep brown eyes you could get lost inside. His bold looks and defined body shined with sweat as he cut firewood just off to the right of the small cabin.

Castiel was also standing outside the shack. His piercing blue eyes were bloodshot. He looked stressed and exhausted.

Frederick dropped the logs beside Castiel's feet, "Stop tormenting yourself. Help me start this fire."

Castiel bent down to pick up the logs, he then started the small fire. The screaming was becoming louder; almost deafening both the men. The pain was shooting through her body, she prayed for it to end before the complete silence was heard.

The bright sun was setting low in the misty sky, almost becoming hidden in the tops of the trees. Agnes peeked her head outside of the hut, "It's almost time."

They looked at her for a moment before she turned back, re-entering the cabin. Frederick knelt down beside the fire, putting his hands out to feel its warmth, "If she fails to provide me with a female?" Frederick directed this question towards Castiel.

"Pray that a female is what you will get," Castiel replied. Castiel knelt down beside Jonathan, catching the warmth of the fire.

"And the woman?" asked Frederick.

Castiel's eyes wandered to the entrance of the hut. The screeches seemed like they were never ending, "What about her?" He asked quietly.

Frederick knew that he was trying to avoid the question. "If she intervenes?" Frederick replied.

Castiel looked him in the eyes with a dead look upon his face, "If that moment derives, I will allow Jonathan what he had wished."

Just then Agnes emerged out of the hut. She was calm, with a delicate smile across her face, but on the inside she was horrified; for the woman had just given birth to a female.

Agnes knew what that would mean for her; a soon coming end of what she worked so hard to build. Both of the men looked toward her. Agnes faked a smile, trying to keep her composure.

"It's a baby, girl," said Agnes before re-entering the small doorway of the shack.

Two newborn babies lay in a small wicker basket, one female and one male. The soft sound of little cries came from the new infant. Agnes was in the corner covering a woman's face over with a blanket as the men entered.

Frederick looked towards Agnes. "She did not make it through the birth," she said to him.

Castiel looked down at the children, "She was not needed. We will start the ritual at first sight of the moon."

Castiel glanced at Frederick, looking for a sign of how he was feeling.

"Get Jonathan," Frederick replied with no emotion for the woman.

Agnes left the hut, unnoticed by Frederick or Castiel. She sprinted through the woods as fast as she could run, pushing branches out of her way. She knew she had to reach the village in time for Abigail to stop them.

The sunlight was now nearly obscured behind the dense limbs of trees. The compressed mist and fog lingering in the air gave off a cold chilling breeze. Agnes finally had reached the small local village.

Knowing it was getting late, she tried to yell for Abigail. She couldn't make a sound, she was too out of breath to speak. Her face was pale and her heart was racing.

Locals began to assemble round her. An older woman held onto Agnes' arm, helping her to a grassy patch of ground where she could sit. "Where is Abigail?" She asked the woman.

The local woman looked up into the crowd of villagers, "Get Abigail."

A man in the gathering began to walk away in search of Abigail.

A younger woman approached Agnes with a small bowl of water. "Here, drink," She said, passing the bowl to Agnes.

Before she could even remove the bowl from her lips, the crowd started to question what had happened. Agnes ignored the countless questions from the villagers; she scanned the crowd for Abigail.

The man returned with Abigail by his side. She looked down at Agnes, who was sitting on the ground next to the older woman, "Where is my son?" she asked quite worried. "It's a girl Abigail," replied Agnes.

Abigail didn't utter a word as she ran off into the woods. Panic took over, all she knew was she had to get to that hut. She had to get her son.

Abigail raced through the woods. The sun was setting fast, and her time was almost up. She tripped over a root of a tree falling hard onto the ground. Cut and bruised she forced herself back onto her feet. She stumbled falling again, but this time she caught herself with her hands. She pushed on into the woods, smearing the blood from the side of her head across her face.

At the small hut, another man walked out of the woods. He went by the name of Jonathan. He was a tall, dark headed man with navy blue eyes. Jonathan was younger than Frederick and Castiel, but he stood with much more confidence and leadership than they did.

Each man was from a different power which was granted to them by Cameo; she was the chosen one of the immortal Realm. Frederick the wolf, Castiel the vampire, and Jonathan the witch. Cameo sent them to the other Realm only moments before the gateway would close forever.

She had no choice but to close the entryway which connected both Realms together. The outcasted immortals had started a war within their Realm. Running rampant in and out of both worlds killing at will. Their greed and selfishness would destroy everything the Realms stood for bringing the start of the end.

Cameo remembered the devastation of El-Clokwis the kingdom her mother was born and raised in. The war of El-Warema, which brought down some of the most powerful immortals, including Rowen, her grandfather.

Cameo regretted her decision to split her powers into the three men. Now there was no one strong enough to stop the raging war of the outcasted. Knowing there was only one way to bring them together again she sent the three men to the other Realm, and locked the passage forever.

The men came together for the birth of Fredrick's and Castiel's children to bond them to each other. Fredrick came out of the hut carrying both of the children.

"Set them here," said Jonathan pointing to a spot on the ground where he had marked an X in the dirt.

Fredrick laid down both the newborn babies. They rested, wrapped in their blankets on the ground where he had marked.

Jonathan bent down beside the children pulling out his knife; he placed the knife and a small wooden bowl down next to them.

Jonathan started chanting some words to himself as he positioned his hands over the knife, and bowl. Taking the knife, he pierced the boy's finger letting the blood run down and slowly drip into the bowl. The child screeched in pain. He then did the same to the female child.

Once both children were done, he set the bowl next to them on the ground. Both babies continued to cry. He used his finger to mix the blood in the bowl chanting a few words. He opened the boy's mouth letting the blood drip off his finger into his mouth. Chanting a few more words he dripped the blood into the girl's mouth.

Abigail fell out of the woods onto the ground, causing the men to turn in her direction. "Stop!" she cried.

She had blood dripping down the side of her face. Her hands were cut and bleeding. Clothing ripped and torn hanging off her shoulder.

Castiel looked to the other side seeing Abigail on the ground; he rushed to get to her side, "It's already started Abigail, the sacrifice is all that remains."

Abigail tried to push him out of the way, "I won't let you kill my son."

"He will not die. He will merely become one with nature in our Realm. It's where he belongs Abigail, he will never be safe here as a child. Once he becomes old, enough they both will come back to restore the balance of nature to this Realm." Castiel said trying to reassure her.

Abigail pushed Castiel again, this time running over to her son. She dropped to the ground beside him. She picked him up into her arms holding him tightly to her chest.

Jonathan stood up off the ground where he was performing the ritual, "It's destroyed." he spoke towards everyone.

Frederick looked enraged. "What do you mean destroyed?"

"It means the moment she walked out of those woods the spirits left me… they felt the presence of another, an outsider."

Jonathan looked very calm for his ritual being cut short. They had so much to risk. The end of their home, Cameo, and Jakobe.

Abigail looked up at Jonathan, "An outsider. I'm his mother!"

Jonathan snapped back at her, "You're just a vessel, he belongs to us!"

They locked eyes with each other. With intense emotion behind their stares, you could tell neither was about to back down.

"Enough!" The loud voice came from behind them. Agnes emerged from out of the wooded area. Beside her stood two other men, both witches.

"Come with me Abigail." Abigail stood up holding the child tightly to her chest in fear one of the men may do something. Castiel went to grab a hold of her.

"Let her go!" yelled Jonathan.

Fredrick picked up his daughter from the ground.

"This will never end. He will never die, but you will Abigail, and then we will come for him," yelled Castiel.

All three men stood still as they watched Abigail takes the child into the woods.

Jonathan turned to Fredrick, "Now for her."

Fredrick passed over his daughter to Jonathan. "How far into the ritual?" Frederick asked.

Jonathan smiled at him, "They are linked to each other. Nothing we will have to do now, they will seek out each other."

Frederick understood. "Take her, watch over her," He said.

Jonathan nodded his head as he walked off with the baby girl in his arms.

Frederick and Castiel had nothing left to do but find their way back into their own Realm. As for Jonathan, he was to find a way to bring the children back together.

Jonathan walked to a village not far from the hut. The moonlight guided him throughout the woods. Glowing eyes appeared in front of him; this forced Jonathan to hold tightly to the baby in fear the animal may attack.

"Leave!" he yelled out, hoping to scare the animal, but an abnormally large wolf stepped out of the darkness. Jonathan knew this was too big to be an ordinary wolf. Its yellow eyes stared right into his own, but there was something less hostile about this creature.

The creature took a few more steps towards Jonathan. It was slow and steady as if it took every ounce of energy to take a single step. At a closer view, Jonathan could tell the wolf was injured. Blood soaked down one side of its pure white coat.

It collapsed onto the ground with an enormous blow that echoed amongst the trees.

Jonathan wrapped the baby in his shirt before dashing to the wolf's aid. He dropped down to his knees noticing that something had taken a chunk of the wolf's side.

The wolf's eyes closed shut as it transformed back into its human form. A young woman laid in front of his eyes. Her blonde hair is running down her slender back. Her body was cut and bruised with a gaping wound on her side.

Placing the baby down, he removed his shawl draping it over the woman's cold and naked body.

Jonathan had seen this kind of creature before; he grew up with one; Frederick was of a wolf breed. She didn't seem dangerous like Cameo had warned him. The stories they grew up to about the creatures who turned to darkness didn't seem to fit this woman.

Shouting could be heard in the distance, "Sophie... Sophie!"

Jonathan looked down at the girl, Could this be Sophie? He thought to himself. He couldn't leave her here, and it was impossible to carry them both.

"Over here. We're over here," he yelled out. She needed help, and he wasn't in a place where he could provide that for her.

Two men and a single woman came running over. They took one look at Jonathan and stopped. Looking terrified of him, paralyzed in place.

"She's injured," he said.

"Are you the thing that did this to her?" Said one of the men.

Jonathan picked up the baby, holding her close, "No… I found her."

One of the men walked towards the fallen woman. He bent down beside her checking her pulse, "She's alive, help me get her back to camp." He yelled out.

The man tried to roll her onto her side, but she gasped out in agony. They stood back up staring at Jonathan, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Jonathan," He replied.

"I am Rio" he extended his hand to Jonathan. As they shook hands, the younger woman headed towards them.

"I can hold her." The woman said; looking down at the sleeping child in Jonathan's arms. Jonathan hesitated at first trying to buy himself enough time to read the woman.

"She's losing too much blood, we need to move her now," shouted Corbin, the other man in their small group.

Jonathan reacted quickly handing the child to Harper he rushed to Sophie's side. Jonathan pulled out some herbal mixture from the pouch he had carried; passing it to Rio, "Get her to drink this. Trust me."

Rio took the assortment from Jonathan gently raising Sophie's head to drink.

Hours passed by as they slowly moved Sophie back to the camp, trying not to cause further damage to her wounds. The sun was peeking out from behind the trees by the time they arrived; daylight was upon them.

With the light seeping through the trees, they could see how severe Sophie's injuries really were. "Who did this?" Jonathan asked.

Not one of them came out with an answer, but their faces showed there may be something worse than running into a wolf in these woods.

Jonathan sat outside at a small fire with the child. Rio walked up to him sitting down on the dirt next to Jonathan.

"She's a wolf," said Jonathan.

Rio looked at him knowing he would have to tell their secret, "Our family come from a long line of wolves. I know it's hard to understand that these things are real."

Jonathan cut him off with the sound of his laughter. Rio looked at him confused.

"I am a witch. This child is half witch, the other half-wolf. You do not need to explain anything to me. I would like to know what kind of creature would be able to do that much damage to a wolf her size though."

Rio looked down at the fire. How could this man be holding a wolf-child? They were the only pack around for miles. At least of their kind. "What pack did she come from?" asked Rio.

"None," He replied. None? How could they have survived in these woods on his own? There was no possible way. Rio thought.

"I'll pack a small amount of food and water for you, that should help you reach the next camp," Rio said standing up.

Jonathan could feel his distrust in him. "Have you heard of Cameo and Jakobe?" he asked.

This caught Rio's attention. He sat back down beside Jonathan, "Cameo the original?"

A smile came over Jonathans face, "She has no pack, because, like myself; her father was not born into one. Cameo raised us."

Those words changed everything. Rio yelled to Corbin, "It's true. The old stories are true." he howled.

The excitement grew in a crowd of the villagers. Jonathan stood up from the dirt ground. _What stories_? He thought to himself.

"They said our God Cameo would send us three powerful men to save us from the demons." He grabbed onto Jonathans arm. "The first of those men have come." The village cheered in excitement and glory.

Jonathan was taken aback by the reaction. Cameo said nothing about saving people. They were there to bring the powers together. He looked down at the baby in his arms. She was supposed to lead them to salvation, not me; he thought to himself.

This was not the plan. Frederick and Castiel have left to find a return to their Realm. He was alone now.

Later that evening after everything had died down, Jonathan got Rio alone on the outskirts of the village. "Can I speak to you?" he asked.

Rio looked at him and smiled. "Yes."

Jonathan knew he couldn't stay he had to get the boy back. "I have another purpose here. I can't stay, but I need someone to care for the girl."

Rio felt honored. To care for a child of his god would be a great accomplishment.

Jonathan gathered some supplies for his journey. He would leave at first light. He sat down beside the sleeping child, "Stay safe little one. I will return to you soon." He softly whispered in her ear.

Jonathan gently kissed her cheeks before he rose from the ground. He took one last look at the child as he walked out into the dim light of the morning sun.

CHAPTER 5 – MISSING

August 29th, 2015

Back in the year of 2015 after the eventful night of the fundraiser. Ben, Rickey, Beth and Grace arrived at the school parking lot to clean up the remainder of the mess.

Rickey and Ben were taking down lights in the distance. Grace and Beth were picking up some bottles lying on the ground.

I can't believe I'm doing this, thought Grace. My boyfriend is missing, and a suspect in a murder case. Why should I be sitting here picking up bottles?

This wasn't the brightest idea to keep her mind off of everything. There was nothing else she could really do though, and at least this was helping Ben.

She spent the next few minutes trying hard to think of something to say to Beth. This was the first time they had really met, "You and my brother should come to the end of summer party." Said Grace.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, it will be fun."

Beth still looked undecided. She wasn't sure how Ben would feel, and he never made the attempt for her to meet his family. Maybe he wasn't too sure of where they stood in their relationship.

Rickey and Ben begin to walk over. Rickey was holding the lights in his arms, "You owe me one." he said to Ben.

"I'll buy the drinks next time we're out." Ben shot back with a cocky smile on his face. Ben was always the one buying the drinks either way.

As they approached the girls, Rickey started his usual bickering with Grace. It had always been this way since they were children. The best friend's sister, Rickey knew it drove both Ben and Grace crazy.

Beth was staring off into the distance. She was never good at making awkward conversations with people. Ben glanced over towards her, noticing her reaction to something she had seen. She looked disturbed by whatever it was.

Ben turned around, he was shocked to see Drew standing beside his car. He had a hat pulled down covering most his face. A sweater on with the hood up. Drew pulled the hat down a little more to cover up his face as he nervously looked around.

"It's Drew," Ben said in total shock.

Grace took off running towards him trying hard to hold back her tears. She embraced Drew tightly wrapping her arms around his waist, "I thought something happened to you." She cried out before letting go and slapping him hard across the face, "Don't you ever do this to me again" She yelled.

"I didn't do what they're saying. I swear." Drew stated to everyone.

"We know," Ben Replied back knowing it was just not possible.

Drew leaned up against Ben's car, "I just had to get out of there…" but he was cut off by the sound of sirens speeding into the entrance of the parking lot.

Two cop cars slammed on their brakes making a horrible squealing sound. Rickey attempted to run, but he stopped when he noticed Drew just standing there. "What are you doing man? Run!" he hollered out.

The police officers got out of the car with guns drawn pointing them straight at Drew. "Get on your knees! Hands where I can see them!" yelled one of the officers.

Drew didn't make a move or udder a word. He just dropped to his knees putting his hands on top of his head. Drew turned back to Grace mouthing the words I'm sorry.

Another cop car flew into the parking lot as Bruce walked up behind Drew; grabbing onto his arms he folded them behind Drew's back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Drew nodded his head yes.

Ben looked back towards Rickey. He had this blank look on his face; Helplessness or maybe hopelessness. He just knew this wasn't a good look for Rickey.

Grace and Beth both were now sitting in the backseat of Ben's car. Beth trying hard to comfort Grace, who was crying uncontrollably.

There was not much they could do to help Drew. The police cars begin to move out of the parking lot. Rickey takes one last look at Drew in the back seat, he turns punching the side of Ben's car, over and over again allowing his frustrations to get the best of him.

Ben grabs a hold of Rickey from behind in a bear hug, "Stop man. That's my car." he yells out. Rickey lets out a screech of rage before crashing to the ground with Ben. Rickey was never any good when it came to things he could not control.

After calming down, they got into the car to head down to the police station. Ben and Beth talk about what happened between Drew and his father. He wanted to make sure she was not going to tell anyone. That's all the police would need; a rock-hard motive behind the murders he thought.

Grace was listening in the back seat. She could not help getting upset. How could she not know anything about what was going on with her own boyfriend? She tried hard to brush off the anger she was feeling.

The more they talk about how much they know Drew combined with the fighting between Rickey and Ben, The anger built inside of Grace. She finally had enough,

"Stop fighting. You both think you know everything. Well, he is my boyfriend, and I didn't even know about his parents, and how they were. Some best friends you are because none of us had a clue what was going on in that house, or with Drew. Now you want to sit here and fight over this shit? None of us really know what Drew is capable of since none of us even knew what the hell was going on with him."

The car fell silent. How could he not see how much this was hurting Grace? Ben felt horrible about some of the things he was saying. She was right maybe they didn't know Drew too well. How could you be friends with someone for four years and not notice they were being abused at home?

The police car pulled up to the front of the station. Ben pulled in moments behind them the group sat quietly in the car.

Moments later movement begins, the officer opens the driver side door getting out. The group's eyes stay locked on the officer's movements as he opens the back door. He pulls on Drew's arm taking him out of the back seat. Another officer waits outside the station for Ben and the rest of the group.

Ben got out walking towards the officer, his stomach turning and his hands were shaking. Rickey stayed close by at Ben's side.

Walking into the station the group could see officers walking by with stacks of paperwork. They overhear two cops talking to each other about the Steller case. The officer stopped at his desk, which sat in the middle of the open room.

Although Ben had been in this station many times before, he had never been brought in by police. He had never felt this way before, the nervousness of standing there. This place was a second home to him, but right at that moment it was like a foreign land.

Glancing over Ben could see Drew being brought up a hallway in handcuffs. Grace began to cry again – being comforted by Beth.

"Sit down. Someone will be out to talk to you in a minute. Ben follow me." The officer said walking away with Ben at his side.

After many hours of speaking with police, the teens were allowed to leave the station. Beth went to work for the evening as she always does. Having a sick mother and being the only child in town she had to make ends meet. They depended on that weekly check.

She served a few customers sitting at the back of the café that night. It was close to closing time, but the day seemed to drag on.

Grace sat in a daze at the front counter. She had offered to go help Beth at work, but she couldn't get her mind off of Drew. It wasn't like they just started dating. They were together over a year now, and if she didn't notice the abuse, Ben should have or even Rickey.

A small band is packing up their gear getting ready to end the night. Beth looked up at the clock – 8:55 pm. She brings the dishes up behind the counter. The customers start to pack up, exiting the cafe. Beth sighs relieved the day is over. She didn't think she would be able to get through the whole shift.

Grace still remains seated on the stool. Swirling her straw in her cup. Not even noticing Beth is now standing at the counter in front of her.

"How are you holding up?" asked Beth.

Grace looked up from her cup a little thrown back, "I must have zoned out. I didn't even realize you were up here." Looking up at the clock – 9:04 pm,

"I guess I'm not doing so well. I don't know what to think anymore. If he didn't kill his parents why won't he just talk to the police? Tell us why he took off with Charlie or where he is."

Grace took a deep breath trying to relax from all that was racing through her mind.

Beth remained silent.

"I mean he is my boyfriend, and he never told me about any of his problems. I told him everything." She went back to swirling her drink which sat in front of her.

Beth quickly realized this may be more than just Drew not talking to the cops.

Beth could tell Grace was upset about Drew opening up to her. I mean who wouldn't be. That was her boyfriend, and to find out he trusted another girl more than her. It must hurt, "I'm sorry." replied Beth.

"It's not your fault. I should have noticed something was wrong. I was just so busy talking about myself and my petty little problems. I couldn't even see how hurt he was… maybe I don't know him at all." Grace replied. |

A tall, dark headed man walked in the café.

Leon; well dressed, and mysterious. You could tell he was new to town. He carried himself well as he walked into the cafe and took a seat.

He continued to open a newspaper that was left on the table, "One minute I have to deal with this man" Beth said to Grace.

She made her way over to Leon. Trying to be polite, "I'm sorry sir, but were closed."

Leon looked up at the clock – 9:11 pm, "Forgive me I did not realize the time."

Beth smiled, "That's ok. I can make you something to go if you would like."

Leon nodded his head, "Please. Just coffee."

Beth walked back over behind the counter. She couldn't help but gossip about where the man may be from. Maybe an investigator? It's the end of August they don't get too many tourists this time of year.

Leon stood up from the table with the paper in his hands. He made his way over to the counter. Standing beside Grace, "May I ask what happened here?" He said laying down the newspaper – front page murder of the Stellers.

Grace turned away swirling her straw in her cup once again. It walloped her seeing that photo in the paper. Could Drew have done that to his own parents? Was he that cold? Was he a monster? How could anyone rip out someone's throat let alone their own parents? All these questions were driving Grace insane.

"We don't know," replied Beth as she turned to finish the coffee.

Leon looked towards Grace, who was obviously upset. Beth turned around handing Leon his coffee. He put some change on the counter; taking the coffee from Beth, "Thank you. Have a good night." Leon then walked out of the cafe.

Beth quickly turned to Grace, "I am so sorry you had to see that."

Grace stood up from the counter. "It's ok. Maybe we should get these dishes done," she said looking towards the pile beside the sink.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Beth replied. As Beth washed the dishes, she handed them to Grace. Everything was quiet the only sound was the splashing of the water in the sink.

Grace's phone begins to ring, echoing loudly throughout the soundless room. Grace answers the cell phone turning away from Beth. A few moments had passed before Grace hung up the phone, "That was Ben. I should get home. Are you ok here?" Grace asked.

Beth nodded her head, "See you tomorrow." she replied.

Little did Grace know that those would be the last words she would hear come out of Beth's mouth that night.

Grace walked out of the cafe turning the corner she bumped into Leon; the same man from earlier. She apologized, but just then her heart dropped into her stomach when she realized who it was.

Why was this man still outside? She found it odd that he would be sticking around outside like a stalker. Grace walked away, but the experience left her with a funny feeling. As she turned the corner and was out of sight, Leon re-entered the café.

August 30th, 2015

The next morning Grace laid under the covers of her bed. Cheerleading pom-poms hanging on the wall above her. An old family photo on a nightstand – her mom, dad, siblings and herself. The room was bright pink, with the soft light of the sun seeping in through the bedroom window.

The sound of footsteps got louder and louder. They stop outside her door. "Grace are you awake."

It was her father, William. Grace pulls the covers down off her head and looks at the clock – 8:43 am. She was not impressed with being woken up.

Getting out of bed, she lazily walked to the door, upon opening it she sees her father standing there, "What?" She asked fearing the worst. It was not like her father to come to her room unless something bad was going on.

"I wanted you to hear this from me," He replied.

Grace busted out in tears. Cursing Drew for killing his parents. For ruining her life and everyone he knows. Her father tried to get her to relax, "This is not about Drew," He shouted over her yelling.

Grace stopped her shouting, feeling a little stupid about how she reacted. Why was she so quick to think it was about Drew? So fast to react without thinking, without a doubt in her mind he killed them. He was a killer. Maybe somewhere deep inside her that's what she truly believed. "Then what's this about?" she asked.

At this point, nothing could be as bad as what she initially thought.

"Come meet me in the kitchen. We will talk." William closed the door.

Why does he always have to be so dramatic? Just once it would be nice for him to be there in the morning without a reason. He probably just wants to tell me he will be away for a few days. This is always his reason for needing to talk to his children. It was always the same conversation. Grace thought.

Grace walked into the kitchen. Her father William sat at the table looking up at her. He forced a smile. Grace could tell something was going on. Most of the time there is a suitcase by the door.

Did he find out about Claire? Oh god, what if he did. She knew keeping Claire's secrets would get her in trouble. Grace's imagination ran off on her; thinking of all the horrible things he could have to say, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Sit down," he replied. Grace pulled out a chair sitting down at the table. By this time, she was becoming impatient with her father. "I'm sitting."

William took a deep breath, "Beth went missing last night."

Grace went into a great shock. "I was just with her. She was going home." She cried out in disbelief.

"She never made it home. We…" William was cut off when Grace pushed out her seat, it hit the kitchen floor with a thud.

William stood up. "Grace. Wait!" he shouted as she headed towards the door. Grace wasn't listening to a word coming out of his mouth. She stormed out of the house without a second thought. She was a mess. A ball of mixed emotions. Guilt fell over her as she headed out of the driveway.

William sat back down putting his face in his hands. Claire walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked with an attitude.

William looked up at her smiling. He didn't want to worry her with more bad news. "You're up early."

"And you're home. We're both shocked." Claire shot back at him while opening the fridge grabbing the juice.

William was so sick of his daughter's behavior. It was a daily battle with her now, "This attitude of yours needs to end." He demanded.

Claire glared him down, "Sorry I'm not about to go change myself for the thirty seconds I see you each day."

She took her cup of juice and left the kitchen leaving William feeling defeated in life. If only his wife were still around, she would know how to handle this.

Grace walked into the café. All the chairs laid amongst the table tops. Beth's boss standing behind the counter on the phone; he noticed her. He promptly tells the person on the other end of the phone, he will call them back. Grace approaches Billy, "Where is she, Billy?" Grace demanded his answer.

Billy was clearly upset with Graces reaction towards him, "Don't you think I would have told your father? Leave Grace we're not open."

He walked into the back room upset with Grace. She had no right to come there he thought. He was not dealing with childish drama on top of the police looking for his missing employee.

Grace stood there unable to think straight. Thoughts of the night before flashed through her mind. How could Beth just go missing? Why was everyone going missing in this town?

Grace started to think the worst of remembering the hikers who were recently killed by animals. Throughout the summer months, the town had been told not to go in or near the woods. Out of town campers and hikers were being found dead.

Animal attacks; which was not new to the town, but there was never this many.

Grace finally made her way home. There was nothing she was able to do. The stress she was under was slowly eating her alive. She sat curled up on the living room couch with Drew by her side. Drew… that was the only good thing that came out of that day. He was released due to insufficient evidence in the case.

Grace was holding her cell phone tightly in her hands looking down every few seconds; just waiting for it to ring. Her hair was tied up, and her face was a puffy red color from crying.

Frist Drew's parents now Ben's girlfriend. What is happening in this town she thought? Grace and Drew talk amongst themselves before the slamming of the front door echoed through the room.

Ben entered the living room, "I don't know what to do." He stated.

"Dad will find her," Grace said trying to reassure her brother.

"Like he found Drew's parents?" he replied.

The room fell silent. Ben realizing what he had just said, but it was too late to take those words back now.

Grace's face turned pale like she had just seen a ghost. Drew glance towards the floor. Not one of them made eye contact with each other. I'm such an idiot Ben thought. How did I let that come out of my mouth?

"I'm sorry man," Ben whispered in shame of his behavior.

"Do you even think before you speak?" Grace said upset with Ben.

He stood up from the chair unable to bear any more of this awkwardness.

"Where are you going?" asked Drew.

He didn't know, but he could not stand sitting around doing nothing while Beth was missing.

Drew then offered to go with him for support. Drew and Ben walked down the main street of town. People stared at Drew with judgment on their faces. He tried so hard to brush off their stares.

"Just ignore them," said Ben.

But that was a lot easier said than done. The town believed Drew to be a killer. A mole in society. A stone cold heart with no morals or conscience.

He was just a monster who walked up to his parents and ripped out their throats. That was hard to grasp. The more they continued on, the more looks Drew received.

Walking around the corner Ben noticed the woman from the fundraiser. "That's the woman I was talking about" He nodded towards her, but Drew was unable to remember her from anywhere.

Just then a woman started yelling at Drew. "Murderer! He's a murderer! And our police force just lets him walk our streets. You sick bastard."

Drew's speed started picking up as he paced himself, trying hard to get away from the yelling of the woman. He wanted nothing more than to disappear out of sight.

A young mother pulled her child in close to her as Drew walked passed. A sick feeling emerged within him. It was like he was trapped in some kind of sick nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

The sound of the cars were louder than normal. His body tremored. Was this a panic attack? It felt more like he was taking a heart attack.

William pulled up to the side of the road, "Get in boys." Finally, Drew thought as he jumped into the back of William's police car. Placing his head between his legs. How could this be happing to him? He always worked hard, always tried to help and be kind to everyone.

"It will blow over soon Steller," Said William.

Soon? This felt like it was going to go on forever. William pulled into the police station. Drew looked out the back window of the car, staring up at the building which trapped him only hour's prior.

The three of them walked the halls of the station. William could tell Drew was having a hard time re-entering the building. He wandered with his head down. It felt as if everyone in the building had been staring at him. Drew felt relief as they entered into his Williams office.

William sat down at his desk while Drew and Ben sat on the chairs in front of it.

"There has to be something you can do?" Asked Ben.

"It's already been in the press that your name had been cleared. Some people are just going to believe what they want until we close the case."

The knocking coming from behind the office door stopped the conversation. "Come in," shouted William from behind his desk.

Bruce, a long-time officer at the station, walked into the room. He held up a small plastic bag which carried a pink cell phone inside. Ben recognized the phone right away. It was Beth's he had seen it a million times before. Ben stood up running out of the door. He just had to get out of there.

He raced out into the streets, running his fingers firmly through his hair. Ben found himself full of anxiety, he yelled into the streets to release some of the stress and anger. "I told you it would bring trouble." came a voice from behind him.

Ben turned towards the voice. It was the old woman from the fundraiser. "This is the start of the end of this town. That house was never meant to be touched." She whispered in an unfathomable and unsettling voice.

Ben was too strained to deal with this crazy person, "Look if you don't leave me alone I'm calling the police." he lashed out at her.

A subtle smile came across the woman's face, "They're closer than you think. Watching everything. You have been warned Ben. I'll pray for you."

The woman walked up to the road as Drew came out of the station just catching a glimpse of the woman. "Is she following you?" asked Drew.

"I don't know," Ben said trying to brush it off. Besides she was just an old lady how much harm could she do? The woman looked back at him, staring at them for an instant before continuing on down the sidewalk.

Ben felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Looking at his caller id – UNKNOWN. He answered hearing Beth's voice on the other end.

"It's Beth. Get my dad." Drew ran off into the station. It was such a relief to hear her voice coming from the other end thought Ben.

Beth went on to explain what had happened. Some of her friends from out of town showed up and took her out for her birthday which was only a few days away.

She was shocked and lost in all the excitement she forgot to lock up the shop. Beth Apologizing, countless times to Ben, she knew how much she messed up this time. Ben hung up walking into the station.

He saw Drew and his father walking towards him.

"Beth's fine?" William asked.

"Yes, it was a mistake," replied Ben.

William didn't look delighted with the news. "I have to go call in the men I have patrolling the area. They could have been helping people who actually needed it."

William took off back to his office upset with the time he had wasted. Drew decided to head back to see Grace as for Ben; He knew he had to go talk to Beth. Drew and Ben parted ways outside the station.

CHAPTER 6 – GOODBYE

August 31st, 2015

Ben walked down the street after leaving Beth's house that night. He could hear footsteps behind him giving him the chills down his spine.

He turned around, but no one was there. Maybe I'm just letting everything get to me; he thought; after all a lot had happened.

Ben continued to walk as he heard the footsteps once again. He tried to ignore the sound, but the sick feeling in his gut was telling him to walk faster.

He turned the corner walking onto another street. There stood the old woman standing right in front of him. He jumped back. "Are you following me?" he shouted having enough of all the weirdness.

The woman stared at him, "They're here."

Ben grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket, "If you don't leave I'm calling the police."

This woman was starting to get inside his head. Why was she following him? What could he do to make her stop? The old woman handed Ben an envelope. "No one can help you. The footsteps in the dark will follow you throughout this town."

Ben started to think; is she going to do something to me? There's something just not right with her. She started walking away as Ben dialed Rickey's cell phone.

Rickey answered rather quickly. Ben didn't give him much time to speak before letting him know he was on his way over to his apartment.

He needed to get off the streets, and Rickey's apartment was the closest place. As he walked into the rundown apartment, he saw Rickey sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. This was normal for Ricky to be drinking.

"I think I'm being stalked," Ben said as he walked over, tossing his book bag in the corner. He sat down on the couch as Rickey handed him over a beer.

"Is she hot?" I guess that was a typical question for him. After all most the girls in school followed Rickey's every move doing anything they could to grab his attention.

Ben couldn't be that lucky. Of course, he would get a creepy woman following him around. The best friend being blamed for the murder, and a once thought to be missing girlfriend. He needed a regular night. They all did he thought to himself. 

September 1st, 2015

The next night on the other side of town, Drew and Beth were working their evening shifts at The Little Boat Café. Beth was serving some of the remaining customers. Walking up to the counter, she laid down her pen and notepad, "This day is lasting forever," she said to Drew, who was washing dishes behind the counter.

Drew looked over at her and smiled. "They will be gone soon. The party will be getting started."

Beth glanced down at her notepad sitting on the counter. Remembering that this was supposed to be her big night with Ben, but she was spending it cleaning tables.

Why did I run out like that? To come into town for no reason wasn't like Sara. Why couldn't I remember that night? She thought.

Bang, Was the sound of a cup hitting the counter snapping Beth back into reality. "I really hope something more interesting than my drama goes on tonight," Drew stated to Beth.

A group of teenagers got up from their table and walked out.

"That's the last of them," said Beth as she walked over to the table.

She started wiping it up when Ben walked into the entrance.

He promptly apologized to Beth for not contacting her all day.

Drew shouted over to Ben, "You run into your woman today?"

Beth stared at him as Ben told Drew off. "Your woman?" questioned Beth.

Ben and Drew both started laughing at the jealous expression written all over Beth's face. "The creep from the fundraiser," replied Ben.

Ben spent the next hour trying to convince Drew to come to the party that night. However, he was turned down each and every shot.

The truth was, Drew was afraid to go to the party; to face all his friends and peers. He just wasn't ready to face his demons just yet.

To make Drew's decision easier Beth stepped in offering to hang out with him for the night. Everything seemed fine between the three of them as Ben left the Café.

Drew started doing up the dishes as Beth turned the open sign in the door to closed. She dimmed the lights and started walking back to the counter.

"You know this doesn't have to be a shitty night," Drew said with a bright smile on his face.

Beth was a little confused as they were working and missing out on one of the biggest events of the summer; how couldn't this suck?

Drew told her about the liquor he had stashed out back to drink that night. He offered to share a glass or two with Beth.

After walking into the back room, Drew returned with a bottle of spiced rum. Beth sat down on a stool in front of the counter. Drew placed the rum on the counter in front of her; grabbing two glasses.

"Rum?" Asked Beth having never tried hard liquor.

"Yeah. I thought I would need something hard to drink tonight," replied Drew as he poured – two glasses, handing one over to Beth.

This is going to kill me Beth thought to herself as she held her glass tightly in her hands. Drew came around the counter, sitting on the stool next to Beth grabbing his glass he took a drink; instantly causing his face to sour. He shook his head a bit. "I needed this," he stated.

Beth followed with her own drink, a tiny sip; nearly choking on the taste. "Oh my god, this is horrible."

Drew took another drink. "Yeah I know."

Neither knew how their night would end, but they both regretted what they would do to Ben.

On the other side of town, cars piled up on a sandy dirt road next to the beach. The clear sky was full of bright shining stars, making for a perfect night.

The local teens carried their liquor, coolers and folding chairs across the packed beach that was next to the road. Loud music could be heard along with the sounds of drunk teens.

It was the last annual party of summer. Every teen for miles came out for this night. It was the one night no one worried about cops crashing their party, as they didn't bother them. Most of the teens in Beachwood had respect for the land and laws anyway.

All of a sudden Grace came running onto the beach where the teens sat to drink. She looked very upset and began anxiously asking everyone if they had seen her brother Ben.

She runs up to one guy who was just walking away from the cooler. Frantic, she asks, "Have you seen Ben anywhere?"

He shook his head no and continued on his way.

Grace didn't give up; she knew they needed Ben's help. She ran over to three young girls asking the same question. This time, she got somewhat of an answer from them. Ben was last seen with Rickey over by the music.

Grace quickly raced across the sandy beach to where they had the music set up. She noticed Ben and started to yell at him. Ben looked over seeing Grace running up to him in a panic. He walked over to her, away from everyone else. Ben whispered, "What's going on?"

Grace began to cry. "I told her not to drink I swear I did." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before she attempted to explain herself to Ben. "It's Lizzy she's passed out. I don't know what to do."

Ben already knew this would happen; he had warned Grace and Claire multiple times about Lizzy. "You told her? What made you think she would listen to you? She doesn't even listen to her own parents." Ben was furious with Grace.

He followed her up a small path away from the beach. He could see Lizzy laying out in the sand; young Claire kneeling down beside her. Claire looked up to see Grace coming with their brother Ben. A sense of relief washed over her.

Ben hurried over to them. It wasn't hard to see both of the young girls were drunk. Ben knelt down beside Lizzy noticing white dust under her nostril. "How much did she drink?" he asked Claire; knowing she was doing more than just drinking that night.

"I don't know," she replied. Her eyes were bloodshot; pupils dilated. Claire could see the disappointment written all over Bens' face. Her stomach turned, and her body shook. She turned vomiting into the bushes next to the path.

Ben lifted Lizzy into his arms. Turning back to Claire, "Once again I have to clean up your mess. You're lucky I'm not calling dad."

Ben began to walk to his car when Claire shouted back at him, "What's he going to do, arrest me?"

Ben held his anger inside knowing there wasn't much he could do at this moment. Rickey walked up to Ben's car seeing him carrying Lizzy he opened the passenger door. "What happened to her?" he asked, as Ben laid Lizzy into the passenger side of the car.

Ben shut the door and explained what had happened before walking around to the driver side of the car.

"You sure you're good to drive?" asked Rickey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ben replied. He opened the driver's side door stepping inside. Rickey moved back giving him some room to pull away. The shining red lights from the back of Ben's car was the last thing Rickey saw as Ben slowly pulled away.

Ten minutes down the road Ben pulled into the driveway of the Morrison residence. He shifted the car into park, got out and walked around to the passenger side.

Ben grabbed onto Lizzy as he lifted her up into his arms. He carried her up to the doorstep and proceeded to knock on the front door. Mrs.

Morrison opened the door. "Lizzy?" she questioned in shock before turning and yelling at her husband.

Ben apologized to Mrs. Morrison explaining himself. All he wanted to do was make sure she made it home safely.

Mr. Morrison took Lizzy out of Ben's arms bringing her into the house. Ben apologized once again as he got a nod of approval from Mr. Morrison.

Ben had always been a well-respected boy in their eyes. Mr. Morrison knew he had the best intentions by bringing his daughter home. Ben said he was sorry again before he turned to leave.

As he drove back to the party, he decided to turn up an old dirt road. It was darker than the highway and had no street lights since it was not used by many of the locals. It was faster, cutting out about five minutes of a drive back to the beach.

His cell phone beeped causing his attention to turn towards the phone which was laying on the passenger seat. He looked down to read the message. It was from Beth and read; we need to talk.

Ben looked up from the cell phone to see a shadowy figure of a man standing in the middle of the road. Ben quickly reacted as he swerved to avoid the man, but as he did, he lost control of the car. A loud squeal came from the tires as he hits the brakes crashing into a tree.

Smoke rose from the engine as Ben laid there without a movement, blood dripping down the side off his face. The man slowly walked over to the car, his face hidden by the darkness.

A thick fog in the air could only be seen by the highlights shining into the woods. The constant sound of the horn echoed through the night air. The man reached into the car, grabbing Ben by the back of his head. The sound of the horn stopped, and everything became still.

An hour later William received a call from one of his Officers. Troy was the first responder to the incident.

William dropped the cell phone after hearing the news; ad pulled the car over to the side of the road. The sound of passing cars became muffled, his world began to spin out of control. In anger, he punched the steering wheel multiple times.

The pain hit him like a ton of bricks taking his breath away. It couldn't be his son. There was some kind of mistake. Ben knew better than to be driving under the influence.

William arrived at the hospital moments later. He pulled up along the front of the entrance doors. An ambulance was parked in front, a police car next to it awaited his arrival.

He had seen this before. He had received this very call. Only three years earlier. He had been working a double shift when he got the call. His wife was hit by a drunk driver and pronounced dead at the scene. How is it possible to relive this moment again, he asked himself. The night was so surreal to him, much like the night he lost his wife.

The lights were blinding as he walked through the doors of the hospital. A nurse stood in front of William; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Your son is in surgery," the nurse said to William. It echoed in his ears a few times before he realized she was talking to him.

"Thank you," he replied taking a seat in the waiting room. William took out his cell phone.

Back at the beach party Grace came running up to Rickey, grabbing his shirt. She could not get a word to come out of her mouth. She fell to the ground as Rickey slowly fell with her. He made sure she didn't hit the solid ground to hard.

"Grace what's wrong?" he asked quite worried about her. "Did you take something?"

She wouldn't answer him. Her body was shaking. She was mumbling something, but he could not make it out. "B..be..b..ben."

He brushed the hair out of her face, "Ben went to take Lizzy home."

Grace took in a deep breath. "Ben crashed!"

Rickey fumbled with his hands trying to reach for his cell phone. Once he was able to pull it out of his pocket, he started dialling Ben – No answer. He noticed a missed call from Mr. Hennessey; Ben's father.

"Who told you this?" he questioned Grace.

She wiped away the tears from her face, "My dad called me from the hospital."

Rickey helped her to her feet. "Let's go," he grabbed her hand running from the beach.

William remained seated in the waiting room of the hospital. He went over different scenarios in his head over and over again. How could Ben be so stupid to drink and drive?

William started to blame himself; maybe he wasn't there enough as a father since his wife's passing. Maybe he worked too many double shifts. Missed too many family suppers… do they even have a family supper?

Then he started to really think about everything. When was the last time he sat down and ate dinner with his kids? When was the last time he talked to his children, actually spoke. What did they do all summer? He couldn't answer any of those questions. The truth was he didn't know his kids at all.

Rickey, Grace, and Claire came running in through the hospital's main doors. "Dad!" shouted Grace.

William looked up seeing his daughters run towards him. "Dad, is he ok?" William stood up from his seat his body still trembling.

"He is in surgery. We won't know anything until the doctor comes out."

They all sat in silence for what felt like hours before the doctor came out from behind the big steel doors.

William stood by the emergency room's doors talking with the doctor. He was emotional and weeping as he crashed into the doctor's arms. Grace fell hard onto the floor. They didn't need to hear what the doctor had said to know how bad it was, her father's reaction told them everything they needed to know.

Rickey tried to hold Grace up off the floor. A flood of tears streamed down Claire's face, but she didn't make a sound. A nurse came running over to Rickey. They both pulled Grace up into a chair before Rickey walked out of the hospital punching the side of the brick wall.

September 2nd, 2015.

The news of Ben's death shocked the small town of Beachwood. At a small graveyard just outside of the town, people gathered to say their goodbyes. The sun shone brightly with a casual breeze in the air.

Grace and Drew were standing off to the side. Grace's face was red and puffy from crying. She couldn't help but rant about Lizzy, she blamed her for Ben's death. As much as Drew tried to calm her down, nothing was working after Lizzy, and her parents showed up at the funeral.

When it came time to lay Ben into his final resting place, everything went still. William walked up in front of everyone and took a hand full of dirt. He uttered the words. "I love you, Benjamin." As he let the dirt fall out of his hands onto the casket.

Claire walked up behind him following his actions. She never spoke a word as the dirt fell out of her hands. Drew and Grace slowly made their way up to the front. "I'm sorry Ben," was all Grace said as the tears fell down her face.

"Goodbye Ben," said Drew.

The crowd turned looking around for Rickey. Ben and Rickey had been best friends since the age of twelve. He stood in the far back leaning against a tree.

He walked up past the crowd without making eye contact with anyone. As he reached Drew, they both stop and hug each other. Drew patted Rickey's back as he walks up in front of the crowd. He looked down at the casket laying in the ground.

"I'm not here to say goodbye, you know I've never been good at it. To be honest, I'm sick of saying it. They're right you were a good guy, maybe too good to be friends with a guy like me. But of course, you being the guy you are found the light in me when everyone else was lost in the darkness."

His words brought tears to most of the people standing in the crowd. Rickey took a moment to collect himself.

"I was the troubled foster kid with the horrible past. Even though I brought more than my share of trouble into your life, you always had my back. People respected you; they loved you. I'll always remember the friend you were to me. I know you will always have my back."

Rickey picked up a handful of dirt at this moment everyone in the crowd was in tears. "Goodbye, my friend. Until we meet again." The dirt slowly ran between Rickey's fingers hitting the casket below him.

CHAPTER 7 – THE GRAVEYARD

The day was soon over, and the graveyard was empty. The sun was slowly setting as a gentle breeze whistled through the branches of the trees. Next to Ben's grave sat his best friend Rickey with a six pack of beer.

He pondered what life would be like now without Ben. How would the team make it without him? How would he make it? Ben was the one who always pulled him out of whatever hole he dug himself into. A lot was going to change, and there was no way to slow that down or stop it.

Rickey opened a beer pouring some onto the dirt in front of Ben's grave. "I shouldn't have stepped back," he said out loud to himself, replaying the moment when he moved out of the way, allowing Ben to pull onto the dirt road. All the things he could have done differently that night.

Rickey chugged down the beer he was drinking. Sitting there watching the trees blow in the wind. "I don't know what I'm going to do from this point. I can't remember a day you haven't been there for me. I just backed up man…I let you drive away. The one time in my life I had control to change the outcome…I backed away."

Rickey chugged down another beer; crushing the can in his hand. A strange voice came from the darkness behind him. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

It was a woman's voice; Rickey could tell she was standing right behind him. Rickey was a little shocked to hear someone else's voice. He turned around to see who it could be.

There in front of him stood a tall, dark haired woman; her soft curls waved midway down her back. Her hair gently blowing in the soft breeze. She was beautiful almost unrealistic.

She looked down at Rickey sitting in the dirt as if he was crazy. "I'm not talking to myself," He said crossly.

He was there for a reason, who was she to walk up to a stranger and pass judgment, he asked himself. "I come here a lot too. Sometimes you can hear their voices in the night wind letting you know their listening," she kindly replied.

Rickey smiled a bit looking down at his feet in the dirt. The empty beer cans next to his feet stared back at him. "Well, if he is… I bet money he is pissed off I'm drinking on a school night," he said without looking back up towards her.

"Then why are you here?" asked the girl.

Rickey thought about her question for a moment. "I don't know."

He turned back towards her to say something, but she was nowhere to be seen. He shot up from the ground looking around, but the graveyard was empty. There was not a trace that anyone else had been there.

Was that conversation all in my head? Maybe I am going crazy, he thought. He looked down counting the empty beer cans – three cans. It's just stress he told himself trying to find reassurance that he was not going insane.

September 4th, 2015

Two days after Ben's funeral, at the high school the students filled the halls. Rickey stood in front of his opened locker; almost as if he was waiting for someone. Rickey watched as all his fellow students walk passed him – Not one worry on their smug faces.

The fact no one looked hurt or even upset that Ben would never be walking this hall ever again enraged Rickey. Drew walked up the hall his book bag swung over one shoulder.

"He isn't coming back, man." Drew bluntly said. Rickey slammed his locker door shut; the sound jolted the attention of some teens in the hall. Rickey put his middle finger in the air and walked down the hall.

Rickey and Drew entered the classroom. Students were taking their seats. Drew and Rickey grabbed whatever seat they could get before the teacher walked in. Some of the students gossiped in the back of the class about Ben.

Rickey tried to ignore it as the new teacher walked into the room. He introduced himself walking up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello my name is Leon, but you will know me by Mr. Catalone."

He turned writing out his name on the blackboard. He continued to ask the students their names, declaring with the tragic events that weekend he would keep their workload small.

He had asked them to write a minor essay on their selves. Where do they see their lives going? Who will be standing alongside them? What are some things they regretted and would they change them given the chance?

The students grabbed some paper and a pen, laying it out on their desks. They whisper back and forth to each other.

Rickey got up grabbing a pen off the table in the back of the classroom. Most of the class begin to write immediately, they all seemed like writing something so personal was easy, however, it wasn't for Rickey.

Drew stared at his paper fiddling around with the pen. He looked over at Rickey, who was yet to even lift up his pen from the table. Mr. Catalone looked up from his desk seeing some of the teens not writing, "You can start with your names and the date."

Drew wrote his name down adding the date to the top right of the paper. He slowly began to write some things down. Rickey picks up the Pen writing down his name. The one-hour class seemed to fly by for most. Mr. Catalone stood up. "Ok everyone, just leave your papers on my desk."

The students loaded their papers on top of Mr. Catalone's desk. He sat down scanning over the first few papers when he came across a blank one. Leon looked up the top to see the student's name – Rickey.

Walking down the hall Rickey turned towards the doors, "Where are you going?" shouted Drew.

"Fuck this place," Rickey shouted back. He needed out of that hell hole.

Rickey walked through the town's streets desperately seeking some kind of relief from the pain. It wasn't long until he found himself back at the graveyard; slowly walking over towards Ben's grave.

He looked around wondering again if the woman from last night was real. He laid his hand on top of Ben's grave. "Mind helping me out?"

A large flock of blackbirds flew over the top of his head landing near some bushes. Curious he walked over, as he came closer, the birds took off into the sky.

Rickey noticed some broken branches, upon a closer look he saw an old path. Someone must have been through here recently. Maybe the woman, he thought.

He pushed the branches out of his walk entering the path. Rickey found himself at the start of another graveyard. A few old broken stones scattered about the small field.

A loud ring came from his pocket, startling him. Rickey pulled out his cell phone; Drew was on the other line. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Figuring shit out," Rickey replied. He noticed a grave much newer than the rest. Beautiful fresh flowers laid beside it. "I have to go," Rickey said as he hung up on Drew.

He walked over to the grave brushing his hand over the top of the stone, he bent down lifting up the flowers, he then noticed the name on the stone – Octavia Severide 1164 – 1189.

This stone was much nicer than the rest. It must have been replaced over the years, he thought. "Eight hundred years old."

Who would replace a stone that old, He thought? Rickey gently laid the flowers back down. A noise came from the pathway behind him. Rickey looked back thinking of the girl from the night before.

An older woman came out of the path. She looked shocked, but at the same time a terrified look began to form across her face. "Did you bring those flowers?" She asked.

"No," Rickey replied. The old woman's hand quickly covered the left side of her chest where her heart belonged. "They're here it's too late. I warned them. I warned them all." She scorned.

Rickey started to back away from the old woman. Her face was straight out of a horror film. She continued to mumble under her breath.

"I warned the Stellers now they're dead. I told your little friend to leave town or else, now he is dead as well. Heed my warning young man or travel the same path as your friend."

Rickey walked away from the woman as fast as he could go, hearing her in the background yelling. "You're not safe Rickey. No one is safe."

Rickey made it to the path running right through the thick branches. A sharp pain ran up the side of his body. Into the graveyard Rickey ran, not even noticing Grace standing by Ben's grave.

"Rickey?" Grace yelled. He slowed down hearing the familiar voice. She jogged up to him.

"Sorry Grace I have to go."

She grabbed on to his arm. "Are you ok?"

She asked seeing the sweat pouring off his face. His heart was racing. Body was pumping with adrenaline.

He took a couple of deep breaths. "Can you call your father?"

She took a step back from him. "You're bleeding," She said looking down at his side.

"Just call your dad. Please," he begged her.

"You're starting to scare me, Rick." Grace took out her cell phone she could tell something was going on. Rickey was always the calm one. If he wasn't composed, he was angry – but never scared.

Rickey saw the old lady coming out of the pathway. He took a hold of Grace's arm. "We need to go. Now!"

Rickey took the cell phone out of Graces hand. Texting Mr. Hennessey to meet them at The Little Boat Café.

Rickey and Grace walked into the doors of the café. He still had failed to tell her what was going on. Why was he acting so strange? She thought. "Will you tell me what in the world is going on with you?" Grace questioned him rather harshly. "Last night I went to Ben's grave. There was a girl there, at least I think there was." replied Rickey.

"All this over some girl?" Grace asked.

"Just listen to me. I went back today just looking around. I walked through this path which lead to another grave site. There was a woman there she started yelling about the Stellers, and Ben."

Grace thought back for a moment. She remembered Drew telling her something about a woman following Ben around.

William was just entering the café. Approaching the teens. "What's going on?" he asked.

Rickey begins to explain what happened at the graveyard. He didn't know why this woman was warning the Stellers and Ben about something or what it was.

William could tell Grace was holding something back. "Grace, do you know anything about this?" He asked her.

She looked up to him. "Drew was telling me about this older woman following Ben around. He said the woman was obsessed with the house his mom was selling."

William looked back at Rickey. "Do you mind coming down to the station?" Rickey shook his head no as they got up from the table.

Grace and Rickey sat in front of Williams's desk awaiting him. Neither of the two spoke a word to each other. Grace wasn't too sure what she could say. Rickey did not want to make things worse for Grace. He knew she was going through enough, her boyfriend being accused of murder, and, of course, her brother's recent death.

A flock of birds fly past the window only seconds before a downpour of rain. A daunting feeling hit Rickey he couldn't shake it.

William entered the office leaving the door open behind him. "Rickey I'm going to need you to go speak with another officer." Rickey glanced at the window before leaving the office.

"Can I leave now?" asked Grace.

William looked out the window as the rain came to a stop.

"Yes. Let Drew know I'll be stopping by to talk to him." Grace stood up fixing her dress. "I will."

Rickey waited in a small empty room. It felt like he was sitting there for hours. The silence was starting to get to him as all he could think about was the past.

He remembered sitting there on the back steps as his father built a tree house. It was blue and not in a tree. His mother was very over protective fearing he may fall out, but still it was his tree house.

He remembered the day his father brought him to the hospital. The feeling of being a big brother. He also remembered the first night he heard his father screaming at his mom.

It was a beautiful summer day. The family spent it down by the beach. Rickey could almost feel the rays of sun hitting him as he sat in the small office alone.

Thinking back nothing horrible happened that day. Why did his father become so enraged? It all went downhill from there. His father would yell and smash things for no reason.

He remembered walking in one day to his father fighting with someone, but no one was there. His mother turned to cheap wine and any pill she could find to drown out his yelling.

A clicking sound coming from the door shattered Rickey's daze. Ray, a local officer walked in."Sorry to keep you so long. You're alright to go." He said. Rickey stood up from the little chair walking passed the officer.

Rickey walked out of the police station surprised to see it was still daylight. The back of a woman caught his attention. Was that her? Rickey thought.

He started walking towards her when she turned the corner. He began to speed up, gradually his walk turned into a slow jog. Reaching the corner the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Rickey reached into his pocket grabbing his cell phone he clicked on the contact button to call Mr. Hennessey. He happened to see Bens name and number. A flood of memories came flooding into his mind.

Overwhelmed he smashed his cell phone off the hard concrete ground. Rickey then leaned up against the brick wall sliding down into a sitting position. He looked over at what remained of his cell phone.

September 7th, 2015

The people of Beachwood found their lives changing fast. Children who generally walked to school themselves were escorted by parents. A curfew was put in place for the local teens. Police still had no leads or suspects in the Steller murder case.

Little did Drew know, his life was about to be tipped upside down once again. Drew walked to work like he had every day for the past four years, but this time a stranger stood behind the counter. Drew had never seen this man at the café or even in town.

"This place is opened early," He said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, the first day. Wanted to get the hang of things," the man replied back.

First day? What is he talking about, Drew asked himself. He had to find out what was going on. As he walked behind the counter, the man tried to stop him.

"You can't go back there," he stated, but Drew walked passed him, totally ignoring anything coming out of the man's mouth.

Billy was in the back room unpacking merchandise when Drew entered. "Hey Billy, what's with the new guy?" Billy turned towards Drew, the smile leaving his face.

"The new guy, I hope, will not be underage drinking or sleeping with co-workers in my café." Billy didn't give Drew a second thought before going back to unloading the merchandise.

His words took Drew by surprise. How could he know about that? Did Beth tell him? So many questions circled in his mind. He needed this job.

"But…."

Billy quickly looked back at him. "But nothing," he snapped, rather irritated. "After last week, I installed cameras. You and Beth are both being let go," Billy said with no remorse.

Drew depended on this job; how was he supposed to get his brother back without it?

"I need this job, Bill." Drew pleaded with his boss.

"And I need dependable workers. Now leave Drew," replied Billy.

Drew took off out of the back room into the main area of the café. He pushed the new worker out of his way. Grabbing a chair off the table, he fired it across the floor before leaving with a loud thud of a slamming door.

Drew found himself walking the streets for hours. He stood in front of the cemetery. It looked so different at night than it did during the day: somewhat mystical, he thought.

A soft glow was coming from inside the graveyard. Is that a flashlight? He asked himself. Who would be walking around here at this hour?

His curiosity led him right in the light's direction. Drew stepped lightly past the gravestones, stopping at Ben's for a moment. A horrible and undeniable guilt passed through him. He couldn't even muster up the courage to face Ben's grave.

The light was still shining at the end of the graveyard. Drew came to a stop at the thick bushes in front of him. He couldn't explain why he needed to find out where the light was coming from—just that he needed to know.

Pushing the branches out of his way, he crawled through, coming to an opening. A shadowy figure sat in front of a stone. Another graveyard, he thought, "Hello?"

Drew quickly regretted his decision to speak. The light turned suddenly, blinding him.

"Drew?" was all he heard coming from behind the light. Once the light was pointed away, Drew realized he was face to face with Rickey. Both were shocked to see each other standing there.

"What the fuck man," Rickey said, as Drew began to explain how he saw the light and everything about his day at work.

The only thing Drew left out was why he was fired. Rickey couldn't find out what he did behind Ben's back. No one could; he had enough people hating him in this town.

They both walked out of the graveyard together. Rickey did not tell him the reason he was there. Thankfully, Drew never asked. Was he crazy to think maybe this woman was real? Or was he that desperate for someone to understand him that his mind made it all up? Maybe he needed something stable in his life.

Opening the door to his small apartment, Rickey stood on the doorstep for a moment. He knew there was no one going to be sitting at the table worried. He wasn't going to get yelled at for not calling home. Unlike the other teens, he didn't have to sneak in the door hoping his parents would not hear him.

Rickey walked in, closing the door behind him. Oliver was asleep on the couch, remote still in his hand. Rickey walked over to the television, hitting the power button. I guess I'm not entirely alone, he thought to himself.

Rickey continued to cover Oliver up with a blanket. He walked into his own bedroom, lying down on his bed, That was the last thing he remembered from that night.

September 8th, 2015

I guess he was a little obsessed because the next morning, Rickey walked down to the graveyard again. He stopped at Ben's grave like every day before. Kneeling down, he wiped his hand across Ben's name.

"Hey man, I know you're listening to me. I just need to know I'm not crazy," Rickey said. He looked over at the broken branches that lead into the older graveyard. "Why am I dreaming about you?" he said, questioning himself.

He started walking over towards the pathway. Moving branches out of his way, he entered into the old graveyard. Rickey looked over to the gravestone, seeing newer flowers lying beside it.

He knelt down beside the stone. "Who are you? Why do I feel like you're important?" he asked himself. He had had very deep and vivid dreams of this girl the night before.

"She has an astonishing story." A woman's voice came from behind him. He knew that voice. Rickey turned back to see the woman from the other night standing there in front of him.

He stared at her for a moment. "It's you," he said in amazement.

The woman kneeled down next to Rickey and brushed her hand along the name on the stone. Rickey then understood why she was in the graveyard that night and why there were always fresh flowers.

"You're the one bringing the flowers," Rickey said.

"I cannot stand the thought of her being forgotten." She looked at Rickey. "Like how you keep returning to that boy's grave," she said.

Rickey looked at the gravestone, reading the name again. "She died over eight hundred years ago."

Emerald smiled at Rickey. "She was just a little girl found by local soldiers. Her parents were killed by wild animals. She grew older with time, and as she did age, she fell madly in love. The man was cursed though; horrible things followed him—haunted him almost. The story says that the man and woman together would ruin the world as we know it. The villagers warned them to split—to leave each other and never look back."

She stopped talking for a moment as a tear rolled off her cheek. Rickey didn't say a word as he listened. It felt as if he had heard this story before.

"She choose to die rather than leave him. He didn't know of this. They burned her at the stake as they held him down to watch. He heard her screams for help, but he couldn't move. He was left to live his life alone cursed by the darkness. She died for something greater than herself. For love and I believe that should not be forgotten." She laid a single rose at the bottom of the stone.

Rickey knew this story. He couldn't pinpoint how or where he heard it, but he did. "I guess not all stories have a happy ending," Rickey said.

"Much like your friends." The woman replied.

Rickey looked at the name on the stone. The name started turning in circles. Rickey rubbed his eyes and looked again. Her name was replaced with the word LIES. Shutting his eyes for a moment he looked at the name again.

Everything was normal as he turned to look at the woman she was gone. Rickey stood up and looked around starting to think he really is going crazy.

CHAPTER 8 – SECRETS

September 11th, 2015

RICKEY SAT ON his couch drinking a beer like he did every evening. The television was off leaving the only light in the room coming from the light above the kitchen sink.

Oliver opened the front door coming into the apartment. He slammed the door leaning up against the back of it, breathing in and out quickly.

The loud thud shocked Rickey, who was lost in a daze. He turned looking at Oliver, who was shaking head to toe. His breathing was heavy as if he had been running. "What happened to you?" asked Rickey.

"There… there's a woman," was Oliver's reply.

Rickey started to laugh at his brother not understanding the seriousness of the situation, "Yeah women have that effect on me too."

"No, you don't realize," Oliver yelled over his brothers laughing. "This old woman followed me home. I tried to take short cuts, but she kept following. When I yelled, I'm calling the cops she started yelling things at me… about you."

Rickey stood up off the couch, he didn't bother to reply to his brother. Reaching for his cell phone he dialed William. It only took two rings before William picked up, "Hello?"

Rickey with a panicked tone to his voice began to ramble on about the old woman. William was not going to take this lightly. Not after the last two people known to have contact with this woman were now dead. He told Rickey he would be sending an officer immediately.

Even knowing an officer was on his way, the sinister feeling in the air was something Rickey was unable to shake. Oliver looked at Rickey.

"What did you do to her?" he lashed out in anger.

Rickey was confused. Why would he think he did something to her?

"She was yelling things about you. Saying if you keep seeking answers to questions you shouldn't ask; you're going to pay the price," Oliver explained.

This got Rickey wondering. How could she know he had been trying to figure this out? That he was trying to find the connection between her and the murders? Was she watching him?

Rickey grabbed his beer off the coffee table and chugged it. The stress was starting to eat away at him. "I can't believe this shit!" he yelled.

Oliver was starting to realize there may be more going on that he was unaware of.

"How can the police not find one crazy old lady walking around the streets?" Rickey said, rambling to himself.

"Are we talking about the same cops who can't find a murderer?" Oliver asked in a sarcastic way.

Rickey stopped, blankly looking at his brother. Did he just say that? Rickey thought.

It had felt like forever before blue and red lights lit up their living room. Rickey got up off to couch and walked over to the door. As he opened it, an officer stood there holding a box. A hundred questions raced through his mind as to why the officer brought a packing box with him.

"What is that?" Rickey asked.

"It was on your doorstep," replied the officer. Handing the box to Rickey, he entered the small apartment.

Oliver gestured for him to sit down as Rickey placed the box on the end table before starting to open it. Oliver and the officer began to speak about the incident before they were interrupted by Rickey.

"What the heck is this?" he said in total shock, pulling out some old sticks with wooden carvings along the side.

"What is that?" asked the officer.

Rickey then pulled out a letter that was inside the box.

The letter stated: Inside you will find the only thing that will save you. When they come for you, use them. Not doing so was my father's only mistake. Rickey looked at the officer before looking back into the box.

"There's a photo, too," Rickey said, pulling out the old photograph. It was a family photo, two adults with a smiling little girl in front of them. They all seemed so happy.

Rickey wondered, how could this photo and those sticks have anything to do with each other?

The officer noticed writing on the back of the photograph. "There's something on the back," he said.

Rickey turned the photo over, reading the writing out loud, "If you want the answers to your questions, find out what happened to this family. Only then will you understand the dangers you're facing."

Oliver sat straight up and a fearful look struck his face, "That's from that woman. That's what she was yelling at me," his voice trembled.

The officer pulled out his cell phone. "Don't panic, Oliver. I'm calling in Mr. Hennessey." His words did not make Oliver feel any better. This woman now knew where they lived.

Oliver got up off the couch, walking into this bedroom. The officer hung up the phone and looked at Rickey, "Mr. Hennessey is on his way over."

Oliver came out of the bedroom holding his book bag, "And I'm on my way out."

Rickey stood up, grabbing the book bag from Oliver. He didn't have time for foolishness tonight; besides, he knew Oliver had nowhere else to go.

"How did this all start?" asked the officer. Rickey began to explain the situation, starting with Ben arriving at his house; after being followed by the woman. Ben felt like she was following him. Rickey knew there was something about her, something connecting her to the Stellers and Ben.

Twenty minutes had passed when another knock could be heard on the front door. Oliver answered it.

William was standing on the other side of the entrance. He walked in, looking towards Rickey. He only spoke for a few minutes, but made it clear that an officer would be on full watch of both Rickey and Oliver until they were able to find this woman. Although Rickey strongly disagreed with the idea, he had no choice.

September 14, 2015

After the weekend had passed, Rickey walked the halls Monday morning at school; with his own personal bodyguard. He was more than embarrassed by the situation. It felt like everyone's eyes were on him as he reached his locker.

Drew was already standing at his locker next to Rickey's. "What happened last night?" Drew asked. As he explained the previous evening's events, Rickey went into great detail.

"What do the police plan on doing?" asked Drew.

Rickey slammed shut his locker door. "Find her I guess," He replied.

A woman walking up the hall quickly caught Rickey's attention. Drew noticed his eyes following the woman up the hall, "Who is she?"

"It's the girl from the graveyard." He had never been so happy to see someone. She is real, he thought, I'm not crazy after all.

Drew was confused; he thought the only girl at the graveyard was that crazy old woman. Where did this young girl come from?

"She doesn't look old and crazy." Rickey looked at him remembering that he hadn't told Drew about her. Right, then the school bell rang.

"I'll explain later," Rickey replied as they rushed off to class.

The woman entered Mr. Catalone's Room. Leon sat at his desk grading some papers. Hearing the door open he looked up to see the woman. He stood up in a rush knocking the chair he sat on to the ground.

"Hey, big brother. Happy to see me?" said Emerald.

Leon looked more horrified than excited. "What are you doing here?" he questioned as she laughed at him, "I'm here for the same reason you are, the house."

Leon picked up his chair from the floor. "I have that handled," he replied.

Emerald walked closer to Leon. "Izzy is around," Emerald stated with a sly smile.

Leon sat back in his chair looking out the window as a small trace of sadness brushed passed him. "Leave her alone Em, I'll deal with her." Leon turned around facing Emerald. "There is a lot of old friends in this town," Leon added.

Emerald knew just what he meant looking down at her shoes.

"I saw him," Leon said waiting for a reply from Emerald. She looked up at her brother pondering her reply to him, "I came to deal with things…"

Leon didn't speak another word to her instead he returned to grading his papers.

"What are you Ethan now? Ignoring your family, where you came from?" Emerald was becoming agitated with her brother.

They were so close as children how could they all have become so distant."I did the same as you would have."

Leon angrily sat up from his chair. He slammed his hands on the table as he lashed out at her. "We are not monsters!" Emerald turned away from her brother as she walked out of his classroom.

Students once more filled the halls of Beachwood High. As they gathered their books and papers from their lockers. The doors to the main entrance slowly open as Grace and Claire walked in.

The hall became soundless as all eyes turn towards the girls. It had been two weeks since Ben's death, but the girls hadn't returned to school until now. Quiet whispers echoed up the hallway.

Claire turned to Grace, "I can't do this."

"We have too," replied Grace.

The girls made it to their lockers. It felt like a mile long walk from the entrance to there. Drew noticed the troubled look on Graces face, "She didn't tell me she was coming back today." Drew said towards Rickey.

"May have been a last minute decision. They look like they could use some company." Rickey slammed his locker with a huge thud, this made Drew shake his head.

"Every time man. Every time," he said about Rickey's habit of slamming his locker door.

Meanwhile, Lizzy, who also had recently returned to school, walked into the ladies' restroom. She could hear someone's uncontrollably sobbing in the bathroom stall.

"Are you ok in there?" Lizzy questioned with concern. Someone rushed to get their things together.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

The toilet flushed and the stall door swung open. Beth walked out from behind the door.

Lizzy panicked trying to think of something to say to her. "Beth, I just want to say I'm very sorry for what happened to Ben…"

Lizzy was cut off. "Look, I don't wanna hear a petty little apology from a washed up junkie," Beth angrily replied.

She turned on the tap washing her hands as Lizzy stood there shocked by what had just happened. "I am sorry."

"Well, if you could have kept yourself from shoving whatever you could find up your nose, maybe Ben would be here. Take your apology and shove it up your ass Lizzy." Beth walked passed her shoving her out of the way.

Lizzy sadly walked into the bathroom stall. She closed the door sitting down to be alone. Her life was falling apart all because of one night. Her parents were having trouble from the town. She lost all her friends, and it was all her fault.

She reached out to grab a tissue when she noticed a wrapper peeking out from the trash. Pulling out the wrapper something fell onto the floor. Lizzy instantly knew what it was; a pregnancy test laid on the floor beside her. She bent over picking it up – positive.

This must be Beth's, she thought. This is why she was crying, she's pregnant and Ben's dead. A tear slowly rolled down Lizzy's cheek. It's all my fault she cried, putting the test back into the trash can.

Everyone is going to hate me even more now. She wiped her hand across her face brushing away the tears. Going into her purse she pulled out some makeup and began to fix herself.

Grace, Claire, Drew, and Rickey stood beside the girls lockers. Beth stormed down the hall pushing a girl into her locker before rushing out the front entrance. "What's going on with everyone lately?" Claire asked.

"Where should I start?" replied Rickey without missing a beat. It never failed he always had something to say.

Things were about to take a turn for the worse that day as Lizzy walked up the hallway. Grace automatically became irrational. Lizzy walked a little closer seeing Claire. They had been best friends for the last three years.

"I'm really sorry Claire," she said. Claire nodded her head back at Lizzy.

Grace couldn't hold back anymore she had so much bottled up inside of her. "You're sorry?" Drew put his hand out across Grace's chest. They all knew what was about to happen.

"You killed my brother, and all you can say is sorry?" She yelled, her voice cracking with emotion.

Lizzy was so tired of everyone blaming her for killing Ben. He died in a car crash she didn't murder him, she thought. "I didn't kill your brother." she yelled back at Grace.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" asked Grace.

"It was his choice" she replied. Grace pushed away Drew's arm grabbing onto Lizzy's shirt pushing her backward. "Your brother would be so proud of your behavior wouldn't he?" Lizzy lashed out.

She stopped for a moment wishing she would have just walked away. Rickey went to grab Grace, but it was too late.

It was almost as if he saw what was about to happen before it did. Grace's arm came up, her fist smashed into the side of Lizzy's face. A loud cracking sound could be heard as her fist made contact.

As quickly as it all began some teens started to form around the two. They chanted,

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

Lizzy grabbed a hold of Grace tackling her to the hard cement floor. Grace rolled on top of Lizzy striking her several times before she felt someone grab her from behind. Drew pulled Grace to her feet.

"Let go of me!" she bellowed. Rickey helped Lizzy to her feet noticing her lip was bleeding. Lizzy roughly pulled her arm away from Rickey.

"Stop blaming me for all your problems. Maybe you should be worrying about what Beth's going to do with your brother's baby." Lizzy yelled out before taking off down the hallway.

She was stopped by Mr. Catalone, who directed her to the office. He stepped up to Grace in the same manner. Leon looked at the remaining students standing in the hall, "The rest of you get to class."

Drew skipped class walking outside he pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text message to Beth – are you pregnant?

Beth promptly replied to him – yes.

Drew's mind raced with thoughts remembering Ben saying they were taking it slow. Thinking back to the night they spent together.

He texted back – should you tell Bens, father?

It felt like a lifetime as he stared at his phone for a reply. His phone buzzed, nervously he looked down to read the message – It's yours.

September 15th, 2015

The next morning, Drew and Beth met to discuss everything. There was one huge issue standing in their way, the tapes from the café.

If William watched those tapes, all hell would break loose. Drew's relationship with Grace would be destroyed. His friendship with Rickey gone. Beth would be hated just as much as Lizzy.

Luckily, Rickey had just called Drew, filling him in on William's arrival at his apartment. It was the best shot they had to get those tapes back.

Beth and Drew walked into the police station heading toward the front desk. Beth could not believe what she was about to do. They could go to jail, she thought. The woman tending the front desk stared through a hole at them.

"Hello, we are looking to see Mr. Hennessey," said Drew. Unfortunately, William was out of the office, but they already knew that. The woman offered to let them wait for William in his office, but there was a problem, Grace was also waiting in her father's office.

Beth's stomach turned; she was unsure if it was her nerves or morning sickness. She's only been in town a few short months, how could she get herself into so much trouble?

They walked up the hall toward William's office."What are we going to do? We just can't walk in there," she questioned, rather panicked.

"Stay here," he said, slowly pushing her back into an empty office. "I'll go ask Grace if we can talk. When we walk by, get into the office and find that tape," Drew said….

Of course I'd end up having to do this, she thought as Drew walked toward the office door.

Beth stood in the empty office feeling like she was about to faint. Her body was shaking, and the knots turning in her stomach just added to the stress.

Why did I agree to do this? First running out on the café, then sleeping with Drew and getting fired. What's happening to my life? She thought.

Grace sat patiently awaiting her father when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Drew walked into the small office. "Drew?" questioned Grace.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry for just showing up, but I really needed someone to talk to."

Even though Drew looked upset, Grace was happy. Not because he was hurting, but because he was finally asking for her help.

It had been a month since his parents' murder. She tried being understanding about him not wanting to talk about that, but somehow it made her feel like he didn't need her. Maybe that was selfish… but somehow Drew opening up to Beth still hurt.

She stood up and walked out of the office with him. Hearing the door open, Beth's heart dropped to her stomach. As soon as Drew and Grace walked past, she quickly ran into the office. She closed the door gently, trying hard not to make a sound.

Beth was finding it difficult to catch her breath. Is this a panic attack? "OK, calm down, Beth," she spoke to herself as she scanned the office for the tapes.

His desk, she thought, racing toward it. She pulled out the drawers searching for anything resembling a tape—nothing. Looking up, Beth noticed a bookshelf, but once again no tapes. Looking up from the desk Beth seen a bookshelf, but once again no tapes.

The haunting feeling of someone walking into the office kept her panicking. Rushing past the end table, she knocked over some paperwork and turned back to see what fell. That's when she noticed the tapes laying on the end table.

Grabbing the papers, she held onto them while finding her tape, then she put the paperwork on top of the other tapes and dashed toward the door.

What an astonishing feeling to be out of that office. Beth walked out the front doors of the police station and took a deep breath of air. She quickly glanced around for Drew, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Why do I feel like I can trust him anyway? He's just some boy who got into a mess and left me to deal with it alone. Beth had never felt so abandoned in her life.

What if I'd gotten caught? How could he just leave me there? Angrily, Beth started her walk back home.

CHAPTER 9 – QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

September 20th, 2015

RICKEY SAT ON his living room couch flicking through some shows on the television. The end table covered with beer bottles and chip bags.

Oliver was rushing around the apartment as if he was lost. Rickey could no longer ignore the annoyance of Oliver. He turned around slamming his fist on the back of the couch. "What are you doing?" Rickey shouted.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm looking for my book bag." Rickey pointed to the corner of the living room.

Oliver walked over grabbing the book bag off the floor returning to his bedroom. Rickey picked up a beer bottle from the end table and took a drink.

He felt like he could finally just sit there and relax, but only moments later Oliver walked back out of his room. "This isn't my book bag," Oliver said.

Again Rickey turned around to look at Oliver, clearly annoyed with him. "What do you mean it's not yours?" he asks.

"It's Ben's…" replied Oliver. Rickey got up off the couch grabbing the book bag from Oliver's grasp.

Oliver holds out an envelope. "What is that?" Rickey asked.

"Ben's, but it was never opened."

Rickey reached out grabbing the envelope he ripped open the top; pulling out the letter inside. "It's from that woman," he slowly stated to Oliver. "Grab me that box."

Oliver walked into the bedroom grabbing the box he returned to the living room. "Why do you need this?" Rickey seemed set on finding something as he dug into the box.

He pulled out the old family photo. "This," he replied, remembering the woman said this photograph could answer his questions. "This picture should give me answers," Rickey said as he grabbed his jacket.

"She also said you will pay the price for those answers," Oliver added. Rickey ignored his brothers concerns as he walked out of the small apartment.

Back at the Hennessey's home Grace paced around the kitchen floors. William walked in the front door seeing Grace standing there.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked.

Grace pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down. "Can you sit for a moment?" asked Grace. William was beginning to grow concerned. He pulled out the chair and sat down a questioning look across his face.

Grace blurted out everything that happened at school. About Lizzy. The fight, and even about Beth. William stood up from the chair. "Where are you going?" cried Grace.

William continued to explain how he was going to go speak with Beth's mother, and for Grace to head up to bed.

He walked out the front door leaving Grace at the table feeling helpless about the situation. She picked up the phone to call Drew, regretting her decision to tell her father about Beth and the baby.

Anna; Beth's mother, was tidying up the kitchen when a knock on the door could be heard. Anna could see William through the glass pain in the front door.

He stood there in his police uniform, which caused a great sense of panic in Anna. She opened the door fearing the worst.

Anna invited William into her home; he didn't waste any time coming out and telling her about Beth. Slowly sitting down at the kitchen table she sobbed. How could this be happening, they have so much to deal with already. She was behind in the rent and almost all the bills, how were they to afford a baby?

William tried to comfort Anna, offering to help with any medical bills that may come with Beth's pregnancy. After all this way his only way to keep a part of his son alive. William would do anything to keep that.

After William had left, Anna sat out on her front step looking up at the stars. Was moving here a bad idea? It was closer to her doctor and had a nice school for Beth. She did miss her oldest daughter Maria, and it was hard raising Beth sick and alone. Anna wondered if things were ever going to get better for their family.

She got up off the step having decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. Hours had passed before Anna returned home. She sat down on the front step as the door creaked open. "Mom?"

Anna turned around to see Beth standing in the doorway. "When did you get home sweetheart?" she asked.

Beth arrived home two hours earlier and had been worried sick about her mother's whereabouts. Anna gestured for Beth to sit down next to her. Walking out onto the step Beth sat down next to her mother thinking she was having a bad day due to her sickness. They both sat there in complete silence for a few moments. "William stopped by," Anna said, with no huge emotion behind her statement.

"About?" replied Beth wondering why William would be coming to her home. Anna turned to Beth as her eyes began to water. Beth's stomach turned, what if he found out she stole the tapes?

"Are you pregnant?"

Those words seemed to fall out of Anna's mouth in slow motion. A surreal moment for Beth as her future unfolded in front of her. Beth's eyes watered as she tried to keep from crying.

"No." she replied before bursting out into tears. "I am so sorry mama." Beth began to sob.

Anna smiled for she was no longer worried about their life. William seemed to think this was a blessing sent from above. For a part of his son would live on with this child.

Beth was confused by her mother's smile. She must be feeling really sick if she is smiling at this, thought Beth. "Why are you smiling?" Beth asked her mother.

Anna told her everything that William had said about his son, and how happy they were. Beth found herself in more trouble than she could get out of.

"I think I need to go for a walk," Beth said trying to fight back more tears. Anna shook her head yes as Beth got up and walked down the driveway.

How would she tell her mom the baby is not Ben's? How would she look William in the face and tell him, it would kill him. It would be like his son dying all over again, she couldn't do it. Beth removed her cell phone from her bag using it to call Drew.

Beth sat on a park bench next to the lake. The moon softly reflecting off the water below it. A gentle warm breeze filled the night air. It was calming, but this was no time to be calm, Beth's whole life laid on the line.

Drew could be seen walking towards her as Beth looked down at her feet, knowing what she was about to do would be one of the hardest things. The closer Drew got, the more she had to fight every urge to just run away. "What's going on?" Drew asked, noticing her hands tightly clinching the beach.

"You left me," she replied looking up at him. Drew sat down on the bench next to Beth. "William knows about the baby," she said with a cracking sound to her voice.

Taking a deep breath Drew looked out at the water. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied before going into detail about William coming to her house. She had already made up her mind, there was nothing Drew could have said to change that.

He became enraged as they began yelling back and forth at each other. How could she think she could pass his child off as Ben's? The fighting continued on as Drew pleaded with Beth. He sat on the bench with his head between his legs while Beth walked away leaving him there.

Although it may have been the wrong thing to do, Drew was not stable enough to help raise a baby where Ben's father had a good job. She was doing this for her baby at least that's what she told herself.

Drew went home that night to really think about his life. He had lost his parents and his brother all in the last few weeks. He was not willing to let Beth take away his child. Drew did everything for Charlie. He changed diapers, got a job, stayed in school. How could she think he wouldn't make a good father?

He had always put everyone ahead of himself and worked hard for everything he owns. Maybe it's hormonal, and she will come around by the morning, Drew thought. What if she doesn't? Tomorrow he would go to Bill and beg for his job back. At least with a job he would be somewhat stable, he thought.

September 21st. 2015

The sun pierced through the curtains in Drew's bedroom window. The soft rays of the sun lingered on his face. Morning had come, and it was time for Drew to dump his pride and beg for his job back.

Entering the café Josh was attending the front counter. He didn't know this boy, but he hated him anyway. "Is Bill here?" He asked.

Josh pointed to the back room. Drew walked by Josh thinking to himself about how much he could not stand the guy.

Coming into the backroom the jittery feeling in his stomach become full-blown nausea. His stomach tightened and swirled as Bill turned around coming face to face with him.

Billy looked disappointed to see him. "What are you doing here?" Drew tried to smile, to be strong, but all he became was a very emotional man. He pleaded for his job, letting go of any ounce of pride he had left.

"I can't." was all Billy said. He didn't understand this, how could he not hire him back, Bill owned the café he could do whatever he wanted.

"To be honest Drew, I was looking for a reason to let you go," replied Billy in a soft and sympathetic tone.

This struck even more confusion into Drew. Billy explained the complaints he was receiving from some concerned customers. He was going to lose them if Drew continued to work for the café. Having a believed murderer work in his café was just bad for business.

Outraged, and angered Drew jumped down Billy's throat. "Looks bad! I worked here doing anything and everything for you. Even on my days off I came in if you needed me. I worked all summer when no one else would. Four years Billy. Four years." He shouted as he walked out of the backroom into the dining area of the café.

Josh was removing the last of the chairs from the table tops. Drew grabbed one of the chairs flinging in across the room.

"Not again." Shouted Josh walking towards the chair. Drew stormed out of the café. That was it, his life was over.

Drew lost everything over the course of two months. Even though his parents were never there for him, it's different now that they're gone. He hadn't seen Charlie in over a month, and now there is no chance of him finding a job. How would he convince Beth he could be stable enough to care for a child.

Drew had nothing left to lose. Maybe he should show Billy what kind of monster he could be. Pondering on that thought, Drew decided he would no longer have people walk all over him.

That night he stood outside in the distance watching the café. He watched as Billy locking up the café and got into his car. As soon as the taillights vanished into the darkness Drew bent down picking up two gas cans. He walked around the café towards the back door.

Drew covered his arm with a sweater smashing the window out of the back door with his elbow. There was no turning back now, Billy had to pay for everything he had done. Drew was nothing but a good worker and friend to him.

He stuck his hand in the broken window unlocking the door making his way into the dining area of the café. Drew laid down one of the gas cans, using the other he started pouring the gas onto the counter tops. He had never felt so much power; all that control in his hands.

Drew had always been powerless against his parents; his life. He enjoyed holding the future of Billy's café in his hands. "No one will ever be working at this counter again," Drew mumbled to himself as he watched the gasoline drip from the counter top.

The tables were next as he poured the remainder of the gas onto them, throwing the gas can against the wall. Drew grabbed the second can of gasoline pouring it over the floor. Starting in the back room he made his way to the main entrance of the café.

Drew tossed the second can onto the floor turning and unlocking the front door. The door swung opened wide with a gentle breeze coming into the café. He dug into his pocket pulling out a box of matches. He lights one.

"Goodbye," Drew said throwing the match into the middle of the café. He walked out closing the door behind him as he walked into the distance he looked back watching the café go up in flames.

A woman walked up from behind him unseen by Drew, she hit him over the head with an oversized rock. Drew hits the ground seeing a blurred shadow standing above him before everything went black.

September 24th, 2015

A woman sat in a jail cell wearing an orange jumpsuit. A guard slowly walked down the hall looking into each cell. The clicking of his baton hitting the cells echoed up the hall. He made it to the outside of the woman's cell.

"Looks like it's time for you to go," said the guard before unlocking the door to her cell. The woman stood up with a smile on her face. The guard escorted the woman down the hall as other inmates yelled and cursed her.

Walking out from behind the big steel doors another guard was there to meet them, handing her over a bag of her belongings.

The two guards walked on each side of the woman as they marched out of the prison as they reached the outside gates the guard opened it allowing the woman to walk on the other side. "Good luck," said one of the guards, as he closed the gates behind her.

It had been years since Judith had seen the other side of those gates. The bright sun shining down on her light brown hair. The smell of freshly cut grass was much different than the smell of sweaty women all jammed into a room together.

A yellow taxi awaited her across the road. Judith soaked in the feeling of freedom before entering the back seat of the taxi. "Where too?" asked the driver turning back towards Judith.

"Beachwood," she replied before the taxi pulled away from in front of the prison, heading towards the highway.

September 25nd, 2015

The next morning, in Beachwood, a pile of rubble and ash was all that remained of their local café. Thick white smoke continued to fill the air around the scene. Fire trucks and police cars gathered around the horrific site as yellow police tape blocked off the area.

Rickey and Oliver showed up to witness what was happening. "Why do we still live here?" asked Oliver, upon seeing the state of their favorite hangout spot.

It was not long until a larger crowd began to form. Beth and Grace walked towards the boys. "Can you believe someone burnt the place down?" said Grace.

Oliver shook his head almost in disbelief. "Someone burnt it?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad said there were major amounts of gasoline spilled all over the place."

The gossip amongst the teens grew to all sorts of outrageous theories. Billy had done it himself to collect the insurance money. They thought that maybe the new guy Josh might have done it to rob the place. Or that someone was trying to cover up something?

"I give up trying to keep up with all this shit," Rickey said, hearing enough of what they were saying. A lot had happened in the past two months, and he had enough to deal with.

Rickey walked away from the group without saying a word to them. He had things to figure out for himself… for Ben.

Since Rickey did not have the pleasures of owning a computer, he turned to the local library. It was not far from his apartment, and no one would think to look for him there.

Rickey walked into the building having never been inside before, he looked around aimlessly. The secretary walked out from behind the desk when she noticed Rickey standing there. "Hello can I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could use a computer for some research," Rickey replied. The secretary smiled ear to ear. She knew Rickey from the high school where she volunteered and knew he was not the type of student to walk into the library.

Guiding him to their computer area she went over all the rules of being in the library. Rickey did not pay much attention to what she was saying. Instead, he just nodded his head.

He pulled out the chair and sat down as the secretary walked away. Turning on the computer, he put down the photo and letter in front of him. After the computer had booted up, Rickey hit the internet icon, trying to think how he was going to find that information.

He turned to the help of internet search, he typed in the first thing to pop into his head. The family of three from Beachwood. Tons of useless information came up as he scrolled to the bottom of the first page. Rickey found nothing helpful.

He started thinking to himself. She said her father paid the price for being friends with them. Her father must have died or have been badly hurt. He searched again, Family found dead in Beachwood. All that came up was the recent case of the Steller's, and some news clips. This wasn't helping him at all.

He looked down at the photo. It was an older photo may be from the early nineties. Rickey then typed in the search bar. Family found dead, early nineties.

The page flooded with news clipping, articles, and photos. Rickey noticed a photo of a house with yellow tape around it. It matched the house in the background of the family's photo. He clicked on the photo, bringing up a new web page. He then started to read the article.

Seven-year-old-girl-of-Beachwood-only-survivor-of-mass-murder-which-left-three-dead. Elizabeth Brown was found in her family home after anonymous 911 call to police. Both of Brown's parents were found decapitated. One unknown victim was found at the residence. Police have no suspects at this time.

Rickey almost couldn't believe his eyes. Parents decapitated, he couldn't help but think of Drew's parents having their throat's ripped out. Was there any way this could be related? That old woman seemed so sure. He had to talk to her; find out more information on these unsolved murders.

He closed the website turning in his seat only to find Mr. Catalone standing above him. This took him back a bit, causing him to have a bad sense about Mr. Catalone. "Hello Rickey," he said with a forceful looking smile. "I see you're looking into those old cold cases." His deep toned voice echoed.

At that moment, the secretary walked over. Rickey had never been so happy to be interrupted. "Are you done?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you in class sir," he said rushing to leave the building.

I wonder where he came from, Rickey thought, he also noticed Mr. Catalone had just showed up around the time of the murders.

He needed a computer, but the library was obviously not going to work for him. Rickey remembered that Mr. Hennessey had gotten Ben and his sisters a computer for school work. It was his next best bet.

He walked up the front steps of the Hennessey House. It had been almost two months since the last time he walked on those steps or been in that house.

Everything had changed in such a short period of time. Rickey knocked on the door. He didn't know why he did that since he always just walked in and made himself at home, but this wasn't the same.

Rickey knocked again after not hearing anyone coming to the door. Maybe they were all out for the day, he thought. Having no luck at Grace's house Rickey decided to walk home for the evening. His mind was still racing with thoughts of where Mr. Catalone came from.

A dead silence came from inside the apartment. Rickey found this strange since most days Oliver would have his music blasting and the windows open. He opened the front door and walked into the apartment which seemed empty at the time.

Rickey laid the papers on the end table attempting to enter the kitchen when Oliver came out of his bedroom.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted. Rickey looked back at him quite confused by his actions. Oliver dropped a suitcase he was holding to the floor, the loud thump bounces back throughout the silent apartment. Rickey questioned Oliver about the suitcase.

He could tell something must have happened while he was out. Oliver was always mad at him for something, and most times it was his fault, but this time he couldn't pinpoint what it was he had done.

Oliver's face was blood red. "Mom's out of jail, but you already knew that. Screw you Rickey all you care about is yourself." Oliver lashed out at him.

"You're wrong," Rickey replied, trying to make Oliver understand. Oliver told him he was going to leave and return back to Texas with his mother.

"How can you call her a mother after all she had done?" shouted Rickey.

"She made a mistake," Oliver shouted back. Rickey went silent for a moment thinking of his childhood. This was one of the biggest secrets he had ever kept from anyone. Rickey was trying to save Oliver from the heartache of knowing the truth.

"You wouldn't understand," Rickey said gently.

"No, because you never told me," Oliver replied still angered.

He could not believe that his mother would come over to his apartment. She was the one thing he tried to save Oliver from, and now there was no more hiding it. Rickey had to tell Oliver the truth, "It was for your own protection," Rickey mumbled, but Oliver was quick to reply.

"Mine… or yours?"

Rickey took a deep breath, he always prayed this day would never come. Oliver picked up the suitcase from the floor and started towards the door. "Do you remember dad?" Rickey asked.

His words shocked Oliver. Why would he be asking about their father? Oliver didn't remember him, he died when they were very young. He turned around wanting to know where Rickey was going with that question. "No, I don't," he replied in curiosity.

"Well, I do. I remember having to take you into our basement so you couldn't hear them fighting. It was always the same things being fought over; money, drugs, dads triggered fits of rage. Then one day two policemen knocked on our door. A woman was with them she smiled at me asking for mom. I didn't understand then what was going on, just that they left everything we owned and took us in what was on our backs. We went to another home with an older couple. You were too young to remember any of this. A few nights had passed in that home, but one night I heard a knocking on our bedroom window; it was dad."

Rickey took a moment as a tear fell from his cheek. Oliver put down the suitcase next to the door; he never knew about any of this.

"He made me open it. That's when he took both of us out the window and back home with him. When we got home, he put us in the basement and told us to stay there and don't make a sound. Days had to of gone by. I could hear them fighting, and you wouldn't stop crying, wondering why we couldn't leave the basement. That's when I walked out of the basement to ask if we could go outside to play. Police cars pulled up into our driveway from every direction. I watched dad grab a gun off of the counter top. I sat there in the window and watched him run into the front yard shooting at the cops. He had killed two police officers before he was shot down. I watched him die in our front yard. Mom came running and crying trying to take us out the back door. I really don't know why, but I started yelling for help. Mom's eyes scared me, there was just something not right about her. The cops came in and took her away. That's the last time I saw our parents."

Oliver stood there almost in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" he asked, as his watery eyes let a tear fall out.

"Because I spent my whole life making sure yours wasn't as screwed up as mine."

Oliver had never realized the truth behind Rickey. He always believed Rickey didn't care about him and was selfish. He felt guilty knowing what Rickey had to hold onto for so many years.

"I'm sorry Rick," Oliver said.

"You don't have to be sorry. Just please rethink what you want to do. She isn't what you want her to be. Plus we did well without her." Rickey replied to Oliver in hopes he would change his mind.

Oliver picked up the suitcase from the floor bringing it back into his bedroom. Rickey felt horrible for having to tell Oliver about his parents.

He sat down on the couch opening up a beer. Rickey developed quite the drinking habit over the past month. He had always loved his beer, but this wasn't the same, it was almost like he depended on the drink now.

Oliver came out of the bedroom sitting next to Rickey on the couch.

"I should have told you," Rickey admitted.

"I am kind of glad you didn't," said Oliver thinking over his childhood."I spent my whole childhood believing those lies you told me. I told my friends my dad was a fireman who risked his life to save a family. That my dad was the best and died saving others. That mom was so upset hearing dad died in the blaze she punched a cop trying to run in the building for him… that's why she was in jail. I grew up thinking my parents were these amazing people."

The room fell silent. "I'm sorry I lied to you," said Rickey

"No, I'm sorry you didn't have someone lie to you." Oliver couldn't hold the tears back any more he let them fall off his cheeks.

Drew woke up that night dizzy and confused. He went to move realizing this was something he was unable to do. Were his hands tied, he thought.

He tried hard to think of what happened, remembering he burnt the café, but then what? It was slowly starting to come back to him. The blurred vision of someone stands above him.

Drew started to think maybe Billy came back and saw what he had done. He struggled to untie the rope around his wrist.

Drew could hear a door open, and footsteps coming down what must be stairs. It was this moment Drew started to pray he was dreaming. The fumes coming off the gasoline must have got to him. He tried to shake himself awake, but the footsteps got closer; this was real. He would not be waking up from this.

Drew could hear a woman talking. He was unable to see anything, something was covering his head. How could this be happing, he thought. How could my life get any worse than it already is?

The bag was ripped off Drew's head in a violent grasp. Everything was blurred to him, a soft glow coming from in front of where he sat. Slowly the scene began to come into focus.

The soft glow was candles laid out on the floor. A young girl came out from behind him; drawing a chalk circle around the chair he was placed in. "What are you doing with me?" he shouted at the young girl; who just looked up and smiled slightly.

Another woman emerged out of the darkness. She hushed him telling him to stay calm. This was crazy, he couldn't believe what was going on. It was like a scene out of a movie, this had to be a dream, but it felt too real.

"Help!" Drew started to shout in hopes that someone, anyone would hear him. Tillie; the older woman grabbed a stick swinging it; she hits him over the head knocking him out again. They had a lot of work to do, and Drew's shouting was not helping.

Mia; the young girl passed Tillie over a small bowl. Tillie turns to the wooden shelf behind them lifting up an old looking dagger. Both the woman started to chant as Tillie walked with the blade back towards Drew.

She used it to cut a small wound in the palm of his hand. The blood ran down his hand flowing into the small bowl below. Once the bowl was filled Mia lifted it into her hands and started tracing the chalk line in the blood. They continue to chant over and over as Mia let the blood drip around the circle.

Drew began to stir. He let out a yelp of pain as his entire body started to stiffen. His head throbbed, and the chanting was driving him insane. Having no idea what was going on with his body, or who these women were he tried to fight; to escape.

Tillie stopped her chanting starring right at Drew. "You're a strong one, but you cannot fight this forever." She continued her chant.

"Stop!" Drew bellowed out. Finally, Drew could fight no more than his head dropped to his chest. His lifeless body hung there in the chair.

Mia looked towards Tillie, who had a pleasant smile on her face. Drew's head lifted up again looking towards Tillie. A smirk came across his face.

"Finn?" Tillie questioned.

"Hello Tillie," he replied.

Mia looked set back by what had happened. She was a young witch searching for answers about her powers when she met Tillie. Tillie was the younger sister of Agnes and a very powerful witch. Mia also had an older sister Reese, but they were never close.

Reese had a job that took all of her time. Her job was very secretive which put an excessive distance between the sisters. Working for the elder witches was crucial and an honorary job to be given.

After their parents had passed Mia and Reese went from talking once a week to maybe once a year. However, Mia wanted nothing more than to be like her older sister. She went looking for help to teach her, to help her grow her powers. That's when she met Tillie, which lead up to this very moment.

Tillie untied the knots holding Finn's arms together behind the chair. He rubbed his wrist where the rope had been, the smirk still on his face. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm back," he started laughing, as did Tillie.

Mia began to get a horrible feeling, her skin crawled as they laughed. "Now who do I have to kill to get some blood around here?" Finn asked looking towards Mia, who immediately looked towards the door, almost planning the motion in her head if she would make it outside before something horrible happened.

Tillie and Finn both laughed again.

"He is kidding Mia." Tillie responded. She walked towards the old fridge in the corner. As she opened the fridge Mia felt sick; for inside were bottles and bottles of dark red blood.

"It's fresh," Tillie said towards Finn. "Should we let her in on our secret?"

Tillie nodded her head agreeing it was time to let Mia know just what she had gotten herself into.

Finn began to explain himself. For there was a whole other world trapped behind an invisible wall. He told her about Cameo and Jakobe, how they wanted to keep them trapped for eternity. It was said that a powerful spell could be done to break the wall, but only on the night of a blood moon.

Tillie and Finn planned to bring the wall down releasing all the dark souls into the Realm. It all went back to Agnes; a witch who was born in the Realm of immortality. They were gods and protectors of everything weak, but Agnes wanted more.

She got her first taste of power when she was sent to put a spell over a dying village. The people dropped to her feet begging and pleading to be saved. She had all the power to save these people or let them die, she never had that kind of choice before.

When Agnes returned to the Realm, she told stories to others about the powers they held in the Realm of the mortals. This need for power only grew inside of her.

A young wolf accompanied her on a mission, but he could not control himself ripping into hundreds of villagers. This went down as the first ever immortal to slay a mortal since the great war.

When they returned to the other Realm, the young wolf was outcasted from their village. Agnes could see that the chosen ones would not allow them to be great. They could do as they pleased in the other Realm. She realized that they were gods, and she wanted that power, that control.

Agnes planned to bring down the village. One by one she whispered sweet sounds into their ears. Dreams of women who bowed at their feet. Men who worshiped them. Corrupting the village from the inside out.

Many men and women had become banished from the village, but nobody knew what kind of dangers were to come. The outcasted immortals learned new powers. They grew, they changed, they evolved until they were nothing but soulless monsters lurking in the darkness. It wasn't long until they learned they also held the power to kill each other.

Warning the village that war was upon them they killed one man standing in the lookout tower. His death reached the ears of every villager. They feared for their lives as the village slowly started to fall apart. Only day's later forty-three dead men fell from the skies landing inside the village walls. All the men were missing their hearts, ripped out of their chest.

The once wolves learned to hide in the shadows. Becoming one with their own shadows they were able to kill a man without even having to touch them. They called themselves the Shadow-Wolves.

The vampires also learned they were more powerful feeding off the blood of the dead. It was not hunger they had, but the need for more power. They would kill just to kill. Their once blue eyes now only black soulless pits. They called themselves Bloods.

They were stronger, faster, and more deadly than the other immortals. After years of battles and war, Cameo closed the gateway to the other Realm forever in a last attempt to save the humans. There were only a few immortals left in this Realm who knew the biggest kept secret. Agnes, Tillie, Finn and Jonathan.

Finn looked towards Mia. "And now you," he spoke delicately. Are these people crazy, she thought? Why would they want to bring those kind of monsters here?

Mia regretted helping Tillie wishing she could go back in time. "Now let's have a little fun," Finn said before heading towards the door.

CHAPTER 10 – THE CATALONES

October 10th, 2015

Two weeks had passed since the café had burned down. Many people were questioned, even Drew. Police had a lead. A young girl who robbed the café the week before it burned.

Her name was Saige; a foster child all her life, never staying in one home for long. Saige would beg, borrow, and steal for anything she owned. Although Saige denied having anything to do with the fire, no one believed her.

Rickey walked up the steps of the Hennessey home. Pausing for a moment, he had no idea what was holding him back from knocking, but he found it hard to do. Grace opened the front door.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" she asked.

Rickey walked through the front door looking around; it was like nothing had changed. Grace walked up the stairs and glanced back at Rickey, who just stood there in a daze. "Are you coming?" she asked.

He snapped out of it, remembering why he was there. Rickey had seen Grace earlier that day. He was still unable to shake the horrible feeling he had about Mr. Catalone, and Grace had offered Rickey access to her computer to do some more of his research.

They reached her bedroom, but before going in, Rickey's focus turned to Ben's bedroom door. Grace saw the look in his eyes and knew it was hard for him. Rickey walked into her room as she pointed to the laptop sitting on her bed. "I'll be around the house if you need anything," she said, leaving Rickey alone.

He opened up the laptop and turned it on. Again, Rickey turned to the search bar for answers. He was trying to find out where the house was, the one from that old family photo. There had to be more information on it.

Grace came back into the room to grab her phone charger off the nightstand. Noticing the photo laying on the bed next to Rickey, she commented, "The house looks like crap now."

Rickey gave her an inquiring look. "What? You know this house?" he asked. Grace told him it's the same house Mrs. Steller was selling before she died, but it was another color now and a lot older looking.

Grace took her charger and went back downstairs, leaving Rickey to piece together the puzzle. It was all starting to make sense; maybe this all had to do with that house.

The parents in the photo had been killed in the house. Drew's mom had been killed over trying to sell that house, or at least that's what he believed. Then Ben ended up dead after that woman started following him yelling about the house. The woman, he thought. I need to find that woman.

Rickey typed in the address of the house. News article after news article popped up in front of him, from murders to missing people. It seemed horrible things happened to anyone who moved into the house. Rickey needed to know more about it. Who lived there? Are some still alive? But he could not find anything where people who lived in the house left it alive.

Then he came across the article on Elizabeth Brown again, Seven-Year-Old Only Survivor of Mass Murder that Left Three Dead,

Rickey went back to the Google search bar and typed in Elizabeth Brown. Another article came up.

Elizabeth Brown's Family Home for Sale Again After Seventy Years. He clicked the link in hopes of finding anything he could on this Elizabeth Brown person. He noticed in the article it said she would not comment. That must mean she was still alive, but how was he to find her?

Rickey looked up last known address for Elizabeth Brown of Beachwood. Nothing other than the house came up, but just as Rickey was about to close the web page, he noticed a name—Catalone.

Clicking the link brought up another web page; more information about the same house, only this time, another name—Leon Catalone.

Rickey's stomach turned reading the new information. Mr. Catalone had lived in that house, but he was alive. That made him and Elizabeth the only people to ever leave the house alive. Rickey slammed shut the laptop, grabbing the photo from beside him, and rushed out the bedroom door.

October 12th, 2015

Monday at school, Rickey sat in the back of Mr. Catalone's classroom. He wasn't listening to anything that came out of Mr. Catalone's mouth; his mind was still thinking about his teacher and the house.

The bell rang, and the students started to clear out of the classroom, but Rickey stayed behind. He wanted to know more.

Rickey walked up to Mr. Catalone's desk.

"What can I help you with Mr. Chant?" Leon asked. Rickey laid the printout of the article in front of him on the desk.

"I want to know more about this house."

Leon wasn't shocked by what was on the paper. He had figured Rickey wouldn't stop looking into things. Leon let out a sigh picking up the paper. "That house is not meant to be lived in," Leon said handing the paper back to Rickey.

"But you lived there," Rickey said, still wondering why Mr. Catalone and Elizabeth Brown were the only ones who had survived living in the house.

A few students from Mr. Catalone's next class started to enter the room. "Come by after school." Leon said. This was not the time or place to go into these details. Rickey shook his head grabbing the paper from Mr. Catalone he left the classroom.

During his next class, Leon was distant, unresponsive to his students. His mind had wandered away knowing he would have to tell Rickey. It was the only way to keep him from digging deeper. Maybe he would keep their secret he prayed because if not… Leon shook his head not wanting to think about that.

He just had to keep his brother from finding out people were looking into the house. Sebastian would not think twice about how he would deal with this.

The thought of what his sister had already done made his skin crawl, but he knew Sebastian would do a lot more damage to the town. He was destruction in its greatest form and that scared Leon.

A student stood in front of his desk waving his hand in front of Leon's face. "Are you ok?" asked the student.

Just then the bell rang, Leon looked up at the clock realizing he had zoned out for the last hour. He looked towards his students who all looked at him with puzzled faces.

The classroom emptied out, and Leon was alone sitting at his desk. How was he to explain this to Rickey? The last man he told ended up dead, he carried that guilt for over seventy years. Rickey showed up in the doorway holding the paper. "Close the door," Leon stated.

Rickey closed the door behind him walking towards Leon's desk. He didn't know what to think, was there something more to all of this? Leon grabbed a chair placing it beside his desk for Rickey to sit down.

Rickey stood there rethinking what he was doing. What if this man is the murderer, but that was impossible this has been going on for over a hundred years. "Sit," said Leon. Rickey hesitated before taking a seat.

"The house belongs to my brother. He built the house for his fiancé, who passed away. She was the love of his life since childhood, but not everyone agreed with their love. We have a different culture, different rules than everyone else. She was told to leave my brother or pay a price. She paid a price and was murdered by the villagers."

Leon's words triggered something in the back of Rickey's mind. For the last two months, Rickey had been experiencing vivid dreams. Two babies crying in the woods. A woman shrieking behind flames. A man running from something. All these dreams had been only short, but Rickey would wake in a sweat as if they were real.

When he was alone, he could swear he could hear a man trying to talk to him. The words it's all lies would echo in his ears. Every time Rickey heard that voice he would turn on the TV or blast some music to drown the sound out.

He felt as if he was going insane ever since he met that woman at the graveyard. Then it clued into him, the story the woman at the graveyard told him.

"I heard that story before. I want the truth," Rickey said thinking Leon was trying to pull something on him. Leon was taken aback by Rickey's response. "That's an old story that's been told a million times. Please just tell me the truth."

Leon asked Rickey where he had heard that story. Rickey explained finding the graveyard behind the Beachwood Cemetery and finding the gravestone. "Octavia," Leon said remembering her.

How did he know the name on the stone, Rickey thought? "A girl who was also there told me the story," added Rickey.

Leon knew right then who told him that story. "Emerald, she is my sister," Leon said looking at Rickey.

Rickey thought to himself, this man is saying the house is his brothers. His sister is the one who told me the story about the couple, and now he tells me the same story but links it to the house. "Elizabeth Brown?" Rickey said waiting to see the response in his face. He could tell this hit home with Leon, but why?

"Izzy; she was my best friend's daughter," Leon replied in saddened tone. This can't be true her father died over seventy years ago. Mr. Catalone could only be in his late twenties-early thirties, he thought.

Leon could see the puzzled look on his face, the wheels in his brain trying to put it all together. "I am immortal Rickey," Leon said in a deep-toned voice.

Rickey stood up quickly backing away from Leon. "Give me time to explain," Leon said in hopes Rickey wouldn't run because he knew what would happen if he did. Rickey put his hand on the back of the chair he was sitting on, waiting to see what Leon would say next.

"My father was born in 1131 on August 18th in Baja Hungary. To Samuel and Elizabeth Catalone. He was a soldier in many wars settling down in 1149 to my mother Abigail on June 12th. I am their first child. I was born in 1152 on May 3rd. we lived a normal life back in those times. My brother Ethan was born three years later in 1155, on November 24th. I was a very joyful brother, and I loved him dearly."

Leon paused for a moment. Rickey caught on to the word – Loved

"In 1159 on October 28th, my mother had given birth to their only girl. They named her Emerald. We all played together and enjoyed life to the fullest, it was a simple time back then. In 1163, my father was called away to a great war, and our lives would never be the same. My mother had committed adultery while our father was away. She became pregnant by this man, but my father took the child as his own. In 1164 on January 15th, my youngest brother Sebastian was born. This was the start of our nightmare, for he was born from an immortal. This was something we only heard about in stories around the fire. Men started to hunt our family, wanting to destroy Sebastian."

Leon looked out the window thinking back to his childhood.

"Then what happened?" Rickey asked very interested for Leon to keep going with the story.

"In the month of April 1167 our father packed up whatever he could carry, and we left our village behind. We reached Greece and settled down in a small village by the ocean. After they had discovered Sebastian was not our fathers. My father hired a guide to move our family once again. His name was Jonathan Chant."

Rickey looked at him for a moment. "Chant?" he questioned.

Leon nodded his head. "Jonathan led our family to a peaceful village in Albania. Two years after settling in Jonathan found a child whose parents were killed by wolves. Her name was Octavia Severide. My father woke one night to a man in our hut he stood over Sebastian. After that night my father truly believed our family would never be able to settle and asked Jonathan to guide us as far as he would go. For the next year, our family traveled through Italy along with Octavia. Jonathan told us stories of this new world. Somewhere we could be safe without worry. When we reached the end and all that was left was the ocean, Jonathan planned to set sail into the water."

Rickey could almost not believe what he was hearing, but he knew too many dates too much information for it not to be the truth.

"We lived on the water for months, and for the first time in years felt free. One early morning Jonathan started shouting. Land! I see land. I was scared to set foot back on dry land for the men would hunt us again. In 1179, Jonathan had brought us to a village. It was full of dark skinned men I had never seen those kind of men before."

Leon looked up at Rickey and smiled. "And I'm forced to tell you America was not discovered until 1492."

Rickey smirked a bit, he was in amazement hearing the story.

"In 1182, when Sebastian was seventeen a witch named Agnes had warned us that the men would be coming for Sebastian again. In the year 1185 our mother was convicted of treason, and sentenced to death, but no one ever came for Sebastian. Five years had passed, and nothing happened. Then one night we could hear Octavia shouting for help. Sebastian and I ran as fast as we could towards her cries. Something went wrong it was like gravity was working against me. I dropped to the ground unable to move. Looking up I could see it was doing something to Sebastian. He moved slowly towards Octavia, who was tied to a stake near the woods."

Leon stopped the story again. Rickey could tell it was becoming hard for him to keep going.

"These women came out of the woods chanting some kind of spell over us. It slowly lowered Sebastian to the ground, he couldn't fight it anymore. Octavia cried out to him, but there was nothing he could do. The witch lit the wood on the fire, we were forced to watch her burn alive. We buried her there… Sebastian spent the next years adding to their hut. It was his way to cope with losing her, but he grew cold. He eventually built their hut into the house you had asked me about."

Rickey stopped him. "He is the one killing people isn't he?" Rickey put the puzzle together.

"Yes… we cannot stay in town long, people would notice we don't age. When we leave they sell the house, this always brings Sebastian back to town and in a fit of rage he murders the residents." Leon Replied.

"Why not the girl?"

"Sebastian didn't kill Lizzy's parents that would be my fault." He looked down in shame, this has been a hefty weight on his shoulders for so long.

"Mark kept my secret. One night this man who knew what I was stood in a parking lot. His brother had been shot, and he begged me to save him. These men were horrible people, so I refused and walked away. He went back to the house to find me but found Mark. He killed both Mark and his wife. By the time I got home it was too late, the man stood above Lizzy. I did the only thing my rage allowed and ripped out the heart of the wolf. The body dropped beside Lizzy, I couldn't look at her. My friendship with Mark got him killed. I left and never looked back… until now."

Rickey still didn't really understand. The man was a wolf? Then what was Mr. Catalone, he thought. "What are you?"

"I am a vampire," Leon said which took Rickey back. "Not what you read or watch in the movies. We don't feed off blood."

Leon started to explain that the vampires he came from never drank blood. Instead, they fed off a blood orchid. He opened his desk drawer reaching in Leon pulled out a beautiful flower. He crushed the flower's petals into a cup of water and drank it.

Rickey looked out the window trying to let everything he was just told sink in. out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Ben. Leon noticed his reaction and turned looking out the window, "What is it?"

"I thought I saw someone,"

Leon questioned him about who he thought he saw. "Ben, but that's impossible." Looking back out the window, Rickey saw a man walk passed; he looked right into the classroom.

"I should go," he said turning to walk out of the room. "This stays in this room," Leon shouted out to him.

CHAPTER 11 – DREAMLAND

November 2nd, 2015

Grace was sitting alone on in her bedroom, calling Drew again and again with no answer. He had been acting very strange the last few weeks. Almost as if he forgot who she was. It was like he had forgotten who all his friends were. He had done nothing but avoid everyone, all the time now.

Grace stood up leaving her bedroom. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. She found herself getting closer with Beth, wanting to be a massive part in Ben's child's life.

On her way over to Beth's, she noticed Drew with another girl. The anger fabricated inside of her. After everything they had been through in the last few months, he is ignoring her calls for another girl.

Grace started pacing towards them her face turned red in color. "Who is this?" She shouted at Drew, hands clenched tightly in a fist.

He turned looking towards her dazed and confused. Finn was trying hard to play the role of Drew, but this was getting ridicules, "My family."

Grace felt stupid and embarrassed. "I am so sorry," she said with a forced smile. Mia smiled back at her as if to say it was alright. The entire situation was awkward for both Grace and Mia.

Grace stared at Mia questioning whether or not to believe Drew. She felt awful about it, but she could just not force herself to believe what he had said.

Finn noticed someone staring at him, but no one else seemed to see the young man. His focus did not move off of Finn. "You can see me can't you?" The man said. Finn's eyes glanced slowly towards the man for only a second, he then tried to ignore him.

"Drew?" Grace said questioning the odd look on his face. Finn didn't pay any mind to Grace. "Drew?" She repeated.

Then it clicked into Finn, he was Drew.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind," He said still trying to ignore the man's three of them began to walk down the road. The man following closely behind; knowing Finn could see him.

Shortly down the road Mia went in her own direction leaving Grace and Finn alone. This was such an awkward moment for Grace, she had been dating Drew for over a year. Why does it feel like she doesn't even know him?

Meanwhile, inside Finns head, he was trying to think of anything to get out of there. He didn't know a thing about this girl, or what to say. "I should get home, I have tons of homework."

Grace felt as if she was being pushed away, nodding her head she watched as Drew walked away from her.

Finn was finally alone. Thinking to himself how was he supposed to keep this secret when all he wanted to do was get away from those people? Pretending to be Drew was becoming irritating for the thousand year old wolf.

He was more than this, more than having to hide in the shadows. Once ruling over packs of wolves, now forced to live the mere life of high school student.

Finn could feel the presence of another closing in on him. He waited patiently for them to get close enough to strike. His right hand began to transform; short black hair started to grow on the top of his hand. Long hard claws formed on his fingertips as he waited for the perfect moment.

Finn was unable to hear the person approaching from behind him, which was bizarre for his incredible hearing. He could feel whatever it was standing right behind him. Finn stopped dead in his tracks, turning around with great power he dug his claws into his unseen victim.

His hand went right through their abdomen, a light breeze touched his fingertips. Ben looked down at Drew's arm in horror, but no blood could be seen. Ben and Finn both looked up at each other locking eyes for a moment. Both men were shocked at the events that had just taken place.

Finn pulled back his arm lodged inside of Ben, looking down at his hand it was clean. Ben franticly reached down for his stomach pulling up his torn shirt, but not a scratch could be seen.

Finn knew this was impossible, for anyone would have hit the ground after that harsh of a blow. Even an immortal would not have healed that quickly. "What are you?" he questioned.

Bens mind was only thinking of why Drew would try to kill him, and how was it possible for his hand to look like that.

Finn noticed Ben staring at his hand, he quickly put it behind his back. "I don't know what's going on." Ben replied with an uneasy voice.

Finn tried to think of what he could be, but nothing he had ever seen could heal that dramatically. "Who did this to you?" he asked in wonder.

"I woke up in the hospital yelling for help, but no one could hear me. That's when I noticed the man lying on the bed next to mine… was me."

Ben forced those words out, his voice still uneasy and shaken. Finn now understood what was going on. This man must have been killed by an immortal, and he knew what that meant. Any mortal executed by an immortal shall never cross over into the afterlife.

Knowing no one besides a true immortal would be able to see Ben, he thought about just telling him the truth. Finn could feel something powerful in the air, stopping himself from saying another word, he walked away. Ben followed behind him. Something was going on with Drew and he had to figure it out.

Finn entered into the nearby woods, but Ben stopped at the edge; remembering the horrible stories that were told around the campfire. His mother always had the scariest stories to tell. The kind that would keep a child awake at night. They were always about these woods, all the children were warned to never enter inside them. Somehow these childhood fears followed him into his adult years.

Ben took a deep breath telling himself that they are just wood's. He then continued to follow after Finn, "Wait up!" he shouted, but Finn began to walk faster.

Ben paced, gaining on Finn. He needed to know the answers to his questions. "Stop!" Finn shouted! Extending his arm out, he caught Ben across the chest.

Finn could hear a twig snap in the distance, he lowered himself to the ground, pulling Ben down with him. They looked around aimlessly for whatever made the sound. Moments later a man crossed the path in front of them.

Finn stood up about to follow the man when he was pulled back by Ben. "I know that man,"

Finn looked up the path then back to Ben. "How?" Ben didn't mutter another word thinking whether or not he should say anything.

"You don't trust me?" Finn questioned him.

"I don't think I know you," Ben replied in a concerned voice, knowing there was a difference in the way Drew carried himself.

"Yes, you do…" Finn replied, realizing Ben was figuring him out. Ben still remained wordless "I'll answer anything you need to know just follow me." Finn said as he continued on deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile, back at the Chants, Rickey was going over some old paperwork he had printed off. Three loud bangs could be heard coming from the door.

Rickey grabbed the paperwork in a rush; he put it under the couch before getting up to answer the door. He barely had the door open when it was shoved from behind, knocking Rickey to the side.

"We need to talk," a deep voice said as Rickey looked up; Leon stood above him. He extended his hand to Rickey helping him up off the floor. "You couldn't have waited till I opened it?" Rickey said pissed off at the fact

Leon had shoved him to the floor. Leon tossed a newspaper at him and walked right into the living room.

"What is this?" asked Rickey holding the newspaper in his hands.

"Read it."

Rickey opened the paper, his eyes widened upon reading the front page. Four campers found deceased after an animal attacked their camp Saturday night. "Animal attack?" Rickey did not understand why this would make Mr. Catalone so upset, there have always been animal attacks in those woods.

"It's not an animal attack… there has never been an animal attack in those woods. They can sense the danger there. I believe my brother may have arrived in town."

Leon sat on the couch fearing the worse as Rickey put the paper down on the end table, his body froze. Leon noticed his odd behavior.

"Do you see him?" he asked, Rickey's eyes remained locked on something in front of him.

"No." replied Leon.

In front of Rickey stood a man. He wore old clothing with long brown locks of hair hanging over his shoulders. Dark blue eyes glared at Rickey. "Ca… Hear…" The man said, but Rickey was unable to make out what he was trying to say.

"What is it?" Leon asked staring in the same direction as Rickey, but unable to see anything. "It's a man. He is trying to say something." Blood started to run down the right side of the man's face.

"Stop… End" he managed to mumble out before disappearing out of sight. Rickey looked around the apartment.

"What happened?" Leon asked. "He is gone. Why am I seeing these people?" Rickey shouted, trying to calm himself down. He had been having these nightmares for weeks now, but lately he was seeing people when he was not asleep. Leon asked about the man Rickey saw. As he explained him to Leon, he couldn't help but feel something deeper was behind it.

"I have to go," Leon said before walking out the door.

Leon walked up the steps of an old looking house. Grabbing on to an old door knocker; he banged three times. The large door creaked open slowly. There stood a woman; she had short blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Mrs. Jones," Leon said in his deep voice.

Melanie tried to slam the door, but Leon had quickly placed his foot in the way.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted trying to kick his foot out of the doorway.

"I need information, and you will help me." His demanding voice put fear into the woman. Melanie unwillingly opened the door.

"I assume you know who I am," Leon said stepping into the house.

"I didn't invite you in?" Leon explained to her, he did not need to be invited in, for her husband's family made that possible.

"What do you want from me you monster." She hated the fact her husband's family had a connection with these horrible people.

"You must forgive me, but I am not my brother. I am here for a young man in my class; Rickey Chant."

Melanie knew Rickey, he was the nephew of her late husband. Neither of them had told Rickey or Oliver about their family in fear of the worst. Their father had no control over his powers or what he saw. It drove him to an unhealthy mental state, she couldn't pass that on to those boys.

Melanie walked into the living room of the old house, Leon followed closely behind. The house was the same as he remembered so long ago. The parties they would have there, the women, the needless killing.

The first time he drank human blood, the warm taste of fresh blood he once loved so much. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of that image, he worked too hard to get where he was now.

"What about Rickey Chant?" Melanie did not feel comfortable having him in her house.

"He is having visions of a man trying to talk to him." Leon knew she would know more about this then he would. Melanie sat down on the couch.

"It can't be." She was lost in disbelief.

"What can't be?" Leon asked impatiently.

"Rickey's father was the brother of my late husband. He had a dying need to unlock powers their family had in later years, but it went wrong. He started to see dead ancestors haunting him everywhere he went. They wanted something from him, but he just wanted to drown them out of his life. I don't understand how this could happen to Rickey without the help of a witch?"

Melanie knew a lot about her husband's past, but not enough to help Leon. Leon sat down on the edge of the couch in deep thought. There had to be a reason this man is trying to talk with Rickey.

"Did your husband keep any old journals around?"

Melanie looked up to him, then it clued in. Her husband had a locker full of old books and paper. "Yes, but there is no way in, he has always kept it locked. I don't have a key."

He had always been a very secretive man. "Show me. Please."

Melanie got up off the couch, she walked down an old hallway. Dust settled heavily on the photos hanging off the wall. It looked as if no one had been down these halls in many years. Cobwebs dangled from the corners draping over the old door at the end of the hall.

Melanie stopped in front of that door, she hadn't been inside since her husband's death, but she knew he would want her to help his nephew.

Brushing her hand over the cobwebs to sweep them out of her way, she then opened the door. A loud squeal of the rusty hinges echoed up the empty hallway. Melanie put her hand inside flicking the light switch on.

The dark and gloomy room lit up revealing hundreds off newspaper clippings taped to the wall. Photos of slaughtered men and women also taped up to the walls. Paperwork laid all over the top of the desk, papers crumbled on the floor around the desk. The room was a mess.

Melanie walked over to an old steel locker. "This is it, but like I said I don't have the key." Leon went towards the locker. Giving a quick look over, he grabbed onto the lock and pulled it off with tiny effort. The locker door slowly swung open. "I'll be in the other room."

Melanie could not stand being in that room any longer. Her husband spent most his life hunting monsters, he lost himself in the job. Devoting all his time, and in the end his life. A silent tear rolled off her check crashing into the ground.

Melanie walked into an old room off of the hallway. It was dusty and worn down like the other, but she knew what she wanted going into that room. Opening the drawer of an old desk she pulled out a stake running her fingers over the cravings. Melanie held onto the stake with all her might, contemplating whether or not she should end Leon's life.

Her husband Keith spent a lot of time in this room; building things that would help him. She noticed something under the dust sitting on the desk. Lifting it up revealed an old photo of her husband with two men.

On the back, she read; Keith Jones, Leon & Ethan Catalone 1807. How was this possible her husband was not even born during that time? Dropping the photo onto the desk she held tighter to the stake as she left the room.

How did he know her husband? Melanie rushed back down the hall towards the other room. Swinging the door open in a rage she saw Leon sitting at the desk. She dashed forward impaling him with the stake.

Leon gasped as he felt the stake enter into his heart. She stood back waiting for him to turn to ashes, or dust, whatever they turned to after you killed them, but nothing.

Leon grabbed a hold of the stake pulling it out slowly he moaned in Agony. "How aren't you dead?" she shouted in horror.

Leon pulled the stake out of his chest throwing it onto the floor. "Husbands stake?" he said as dark veins started to run down his face.

His once bright blue eyes turned to a dark black in color. Melanie took a step back away from Leon shaking her head yes. He laughed, which came to a huge shock to her. Why was he laughing at her?

"Your husband created these stakes with the intent to kill dark souls. Mine is not dark, therefore it cannot kill me."

Leon sat back on the chair opening an old book he had found. "Do you know anything about the end?" Melanie untrustingly stepped forward towards Leon.

"My husband had brought it up numerous times in the past. He swore a witch named Agnes would create a war between immortals on earth if he didn't stop her."

Leon closed the book, "Agnes?"

flashbacks of his childhood came flooding in with no stop in sight. He knew that name. He knew that witch, but his father had killed her hundreds of years ago.

"Agnes was killed, I know this for a fact. My own father killed her. I helped get rid of her body." They both became silent starring at each other.

She had heard about a man who killed Agnes to protect his children, but her husband had told her it was over nine hundred years ago. Could this man be from the same family Keith told her about? "You're a Catalone?" she softly spoke, knowing Keith and his ancestors had sworn to protect this family.

"Leon Catalone, son of Nicholas and Abagail Catalone, born May third, 1152."

Melanie went to the locker pulling out a book, she placed it in front of Leon. "Jonathan Chant was your protector correct?" she said well flipping through the pages of the book.

"Sure?"

Melanie stopped on a page in the middle of the book. She read it out loud to Leon. The story went on to tell all about Agnes Adkins, how she was one of the few immortal witches on earth able to live forever.

The pages went into great detail of how she was unable to be killed only perished into another Realm. Leon could not believe what he was hearing, he dug the hole. He watched his father toss her into the shallow grave.

"I buried her not far from here," Leon said heading towards the door.

"Wait! I want to come." Melanie said following Leon.

The sun had set low behind the trees, a thick sheet of fog rolled in over the small wooded area. Leon stood out on the deck in front of the house.

"What are you planning on doing?" Melanie asked Leon as she looked out into the fog.

"Her body is just about a mile into the woods behind this house." Leon walked down the steps of the deck grabbing a shovel which laid on the ground nearby.

He started heading towards the direction Agnes was buried. Melanie followed curiously behind him. The woods were pitch black, and the sound of unknown animals filled the air. She was not one to walk outside during the night and for excellent reason.

Those woods were known for animal attacks, but for some odd reason standing close to Leon she felt safe there. A strange rustling sound could be heard every few minutes coming from behind them. Was someone following them?

Melanie latched tightly to the back of Leon's shirt. "Just keep walking ok?" his voice was deeper than normal.

"Why?"

"We are being followed."

Those words only confirmed what Melanie already thought. Walking out into a small opening Leon stopped, sizing up the area. A lot had changed since that day his father came home covered in blood. They would have done anything to keep Bash safe, even murder.

This has been something Leon carried around with him all his life. Leon drove the shovel into the ground, taking up huge chunks of grass and dirt. Melanie stood close by her eyes wondering over the scenery in case anything was to pop out at her.

Leon dropped the shovel turning quickly towards Melanie he raced at an abnormal speed towards her. This was it, she thought, he was going to end her life. She always pictured it all ending this way.

Eventually, the monsters her husband hunted would come for her as they did him. She was just going to be another townsfolk killed by some kind of animal.

Leon knocked her to the ground with a harsh blow, knocking the breath out of her. Opening her eyes, she could see the stars shining brightly in the sky. The fog had lifted, it was peaceful, beautiful almost. Then she heard an ungodly shriek echoing from afar. Lifting her head up Leon was nowhere to be seen.

The rustling sound came back, sounding even closer than before. Melanie crawled across the dirt ground grabbing the shovel Leon had dropped. She stood up, her body shaking. Clenching the handle of the shovel between both her hands.

A woman's cries could be heard approaching her quickly. Bushes crackled as something was coming through – Leon.

Melanie let out a sigh of relief seeing his face in the moonlight. Leon was holding something… someone. He flung her to the ground as she let out a cry for help. "Who is this?" Melanie scorned

"What was following us."

He turned his attention towards the young woman lying on the ground, "Who are you, and why are you following me?"

The tears fell down her face. "NOW!" Leon lashed out his eyes turning black with dark veins running down his face. She had never seen someone like Leon up close before.

"Leon!" she cried out. His bright blue eyes returned, a softened look came over his face.

"How do you know my name?" he bent down beside the girl.

"I need your help. I have to find my sister or horrible things will happen to this town." She grabbed onto the front of Leon's shirt begging him for his help.

"What dreadful things?" Melanie asked her, shovel still clenched in her hands. "I just wanted to learn, I never meant for anything bad to happen. She didn't tell me the truth, by the time I found out it was too late. She is going to use him to bring the rest over."

Leon stood up helping the woman to her feet. "Use who?" before the woman could get another word out Leon had pulled the shovel out of Melanie's hands. He had a sick gut feeling he knew what she was talking about, who she was talking about.

Leon dug and dug, but the cold dirt ground revealed nothing. No trace there had ever been someone's body there. No bones, no woman. "What is this woman's name?" he asked this question but in the back of his mind he already knew the answer.

"Tillie Adkins" the woman replied.

It was not the answer he was expecting. "She is the sister of Agnes Adkins if that helps any." the young woman said, the name rang in Leon's ears.

Ben sat on an old couch in the middle of those same woods alongside him stood Finn. He spent his night flipping through the pages of dusty old books. "What am I looking for again?"

Ben found himself flipping the pages clueless to what he was supposed to be finding. All he knew was the fact he is dead, in the middle of the woods with some kind of monster that looked like his best friend.

He found comfort knowing someone could see him, even if it was an immortal from a nightmare he knew he once had as a child.

"My sister… how is she?"

Finn looked up at Ben, who starred at him in wonder.

"The blonde? She is fine a little annoying and needy, but otherwise great." Finn felt bad for Ben, he knew what it was like to be trapped in another world alone.

Finn was once a god to wolf packs big and small. He was cunning and sly. He was well known as one of the greatest warriors to ever walk the earth. He tore through villages in seconds slaughtering hundreds of men. The kind of man you want on your team but Finn had always played both sides.

That was one of the things he was good at; deception. For he played a dangerous game that eventually caught up with him, but not before he got the love of a known which; Tillie Adkins. Finn knew the day would come that he would be ended. His life ripped out of his chest like dust in the wind, nothing more. Tillie was his lifeline. The one thing he could depend on to bring him back, but that's just what she was… nothing more.

When Finn was killed he left his men behind, unable to return to the other Realm. He needed to find those men. He needed Ben's help to find them.

Rickey sat back in his apartment, all the windows in the house wide open. He laid out on the kitchen floor hearing the voices of women yelling for help. This was it, he was turning into his father, loaded drunk in the kitchen fighting with something that wasn't there.

Is this what happened to his childhood? Did his father also see these men, hear these voices? Why are they begging him for help? The muffled sound of a closing door could be heard, but Rickey paid no mind to the sound.

"Rickey?" The sound was still muffled in the background of a million other voices. Lights flashed in his eyes as his name was called out over and over again. That didn't matter he had to ignore it, had to know what these voices wanted from him.

Oliver sat in the waiting room of the hospital alone. Grace came running in the entrance towards Oliver.

"What happened?" she shouted in fear and panic.

"I don't know, Rickey was passed out on the floor… I thought he was dead."

Oliver sobbed, never feeling so helpless. He couldn't lose Rickey. As much as they fought, Rickey was the only thing he had. "I'm sorry for calling you so late, I just didn't have anyone else."

Those words were very true, Oliver and Rickey were alone in life.

"It's ok Oli," Grace said in a soft calming voice.

Rickey could hear the doctor and nurses trying to get through to him, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak. The man from his living room was standing beside the doctor. Blood running down his face, covering his hands and clothing.

The more Rickey looked at him, the more he realized there was nothing wrong with this man. He was covered in someone else's blood.

"Save them."

He repeated these words over and over but save who, Rickey thought. "What's your name?" Rickey muttered under his breath. The doctor looked down at him. "I'm Doctor Watts, how are you feeling?"

"Jonathan Chant." The other man replied behind Doctor Watts.

"Chant?" Rickey had mumbled before his eyes closed shut. 

CHAPTER 12 – WITCHES OF ELFENNAU

Leon and melanie stood in the living room of her home. The young woman from the woods sat nervously on the couch.

"Tell me everything I need to know." Leon scorned, his deep and demanding voice told her he was not playing games.

"My name is Mia Anderson, I'm a witch. I come from a clan of witches called the witches of Elfennau. We are not like any other witches we do not master spells. Instead, we learned to control the elements of nature. My sister Reese was sent away to help the clan, but I was left alone. You have to understand I didn't want any of this, I only wanted to learn. I met a witch named Tillie, who promised to teach me, only she was a spell witch. She had me help her bring back a man from the dead; Finn her past lover."

Mia continued to elaborate as she went into great detail about her life and what had taken place. Leon stopped her when she started about a man who brought a family of vampires across the unknown waters. He knew she was talking about Jonathan, about his family.

"Why is that family significant?" asked Leon. Mia told both Leon and Melanie about the secret link between a Catalone son and the Severide daughter. That Jonathan created the spell that interconnected the two together.

The spell Tillie and Finn were planning to cast would break that link and help them open up the portal to the other Realm once again. It's something she couldn't let happen. She needed the help of her sister and begged for Leon to help find her. Leon agreed to help Mia find her sister Reese.

November 5th, 2015

Beth was having trouble pulling herself out of bed as morning sickness had taken over her life. A bucket laid beside her bed. A cold, wet cloth on her forehead. Everything turned her stomach and made her feel ill.

This wasn't just hard on Beth, but also her mother, Anna, who was sick. The phone rang in the distance, Beth could hear her mother answer it. She could also hear the sobbing as her mother spoke.

Beth pulled off her blankets forcing her tired body out of the bed.

Her stomach turned, her body felt shaky and uneasy as she made her way to the door. Beth found her mom sitting at the kitchen table sulking, crying uncontrollably.

"Mom?"

She didn't know what was going on, but it had been a very long time since her mother cried that hard. Anna looked up towards her daughter. Her eyes held in so much pain. "Their cutting off the power tonight."

Anna knew she was behind on the bills, just not to this point. How was she to take care of Beth and the baby, if she was about to lose everything.

Then the phone rang again. This time Beth's older sister Maria was on the other end. She was also crying; for her long-time boyfriend had left her. Maria had moved away three years before, with Drake, who she thought was the love of her life.

It was almost like a miracle hidden under something horrible. Maria was coming back home after all these years. She applied for a local job in the Emergency department of their hospital and was accepted. She was standing in the airport about to board the plane when she called.

Beth smiled ear to ear knowing in just a few short hours she would have her sister back home, but even with all the happiness going on Beth was still nervous. Maria was the only person who was yet to be told about the baby. She needed someone to confess her sins to, and knew Maria could be that person.

She wasn't judgmental of people, unlike some others. She was always understanding and loving. It would feel so nice to finally after three months have this off her chest. To yell out Ben is not the father, and Drew is.

Drew… she hadn't seen much of him since the café burnt. Since she told him, he would not be a part of the baby's life. That night still lingered in her mind so clear. This had to come out. She had to tell someone, anyone. Maria would know what to say.

Deep in the woods sat an old cabin. Mia and Leon sat there as the sun shined brightly through the broken glass window. The place was falling apart. "Why are we here?" asked Mia, she thought they were supposed to be finding her sister, not sitting in the middle of an old run down building.

A loud creak came from the door. Mia turned her head towards the sound, seeing Reese walk in through the door. She didn't move off the floor, she sat there in a daze. It had been many years since Reese left her behind, seeing her walk in through that door did not make her want to get up and run to her.

Why? Was she holding some sort of resentment towards her sister? This was supposed to be a moment of reconnection, but there was none, not even a spark of hope. Do I even know this person standing in front of me, she asked herself? I mean I know her. At least I know her face, but do I know the person.

She kept asking herself these kinds of questions, but it was clear to see she had no kind of love towards the woman standing in front of her. She was just a stranger under a face she used to love. Nothing more than that.

Reese was very confused upon opening the door. She was called here to help with an important errand for the Elfennau witches. Why was her sister and some man standing in front of her?

"Your sister needs your help" Leon could see the looks they were giving to each other. Something was missing between them, even he did not look at his siblings in that manner.

"I cannot help her."

Reese turned to leave when Leon grabbed her arm tightly. He didn't care what issues lay deeply between these two, all that mattered was he needed to keep his family safe. If this Tillie woman planned on bringing an end to this world, he would not sit back and wait for that to happen.

Reese looked back at her sister with saddened eyes.

"You know why I cannot help you."

She pulled her arm out of Leon's grasp and continued out the door. His eyes wandered back towards Mia, questioning what had just happened.

"Why won't she help you?" Mia had failed to tell Leon the whole truth behind why her sister left. She did have a very important job to do. It was protecting a very powerful immortal, one who did not realize what or who she was. Mia always wanted to be like her sister, but she was too young to help with such a great responsibility.

That did not stop young Mia from trying, which caused the secret to nearly escape into the hands of danger. This caused Mia to be banished from the practice of Elfennau. Leon began to understand why Reese was unwilling to help Mia.

He had now learned more about these witches and what made them so powerful. Then it dawned on him; Rickey was an Elfennau witch from Jonathan's blood line. He walked out of the cabin leaving Mia in the dust. If there really were witches planning to open some kind of portal Jonathan would know about it. The man Rickey was seeing had to be him trying to warn them.

November 7th, 2015 

Oliver sat in his bedroom hearing a strange noise from the living room. It was only him in the house, since Rickey was off on another mission impossible, trying to find the old woman.

Oliver entered the living room finding a man sitting on his couch.

"Um… Excuse me?" he managed to mutter out while trying to dial his brother's number. The man turned with a bright smile, he looked rather welcoming. "I need your help." the man said standing up off the couch, he extended his hand towards Oliver.

"Me?" Why was this man standing here in my house asking for help, he thought. The man laid an old map on the coffee table, placing a chain on top of it. "How am I supposed to help you?" He was sixteen and lucky enough to finish his homework on time, let alone help a grown man.

"Help me find my brother," he replied.

Just then the apartment door flew open in a harsh blow. "Rickey!"

The shout echoed throughout the apartment. Upon walking in Leon stood there in denial; the man standing next to Oliver was his younger brother; Ethan. He hadn't laid eyes on Ethan in 132 years.

As always, over Ethan's blank face appeared a welcoming smile. It was like returning home after a long journey on the road, that kind of ease you feel when you open your own door or lay in your own bed. It had been so long since Leon felt that feeling wash over him. A sense of belonging, of family.

Ethan's arms opened wide grabbing his older brother in a warm embrace. Leon had devoted his life to keeping his family safe, and that meant keeping Sebastian under control. Which included saying goodbye to Ethan and praying Emerald would take the right path in life.

He could see her following in Bash's footsteps this feeling shook him to the core. His once innocent younger siblings were no more. Their laughs of happiness just an echo in the past, a lost emotion he would never hear again. He had seen enough bloodshed from his family's pain. Love lost, hate gained until there was nothing left for them to hold onto. To die would be an amazing thing, but even death was too great for them.

Ethan turned to Oliver "You work fast." His laugh was a beautiful sound in Leon's ears. Oliver did not understand what was unfolding in front of him.

"Someone fill me in." An inquisitive expression covered his face as he looked at both Leon and Ethan.

"He doesn't know, Ethan." Leon knew what he was there for, only one thing would bring him back to this town – Sebastian Catalone.

He was the youngest of the four siblings. A ruthless and powerful immortal. The only happiness he knew was the warm blood of another dripping from his fingertips. The feeling of controlling someone's life. Whether they live or die was completely in his control. The twisted games he played with the poor souls, seeing how far they would go just for one more breath of air flowing gently into their lungs.

He was sick beyond the meaning, but still… Leon never looked at him the way Mia looked at Reese.

Ethan sat down on the couch looking over the map. His smile was now forced to his face. "Do you feel it running through your veins? The power you're holding inside ready to burst out at any moment." Ethan spoke as he lifted the chain into his hands.

"I don't understand quite what is going on here."

Leon laid his hand on Oliver's shoulder. He knew Ethan was about to tell him about his family, but that was not the most important thing Oliver would learn that night. In fact, not even Ethan would be ready for what he was about to say.

"Just wait, Ethan," Leon said hearing the sound of footsteps walking up the path outside. Rickey walked into the house dropping his book bag to the floor. He didn't even look concerned about Leon and Ethan being in his living room. Nothing shocked him anymore the town was going to hell, and he was ready.

Leon pointed toward the couch signaling he wanted them to sit down. He had a lot to tell them. As Rickey and Oliver took a seat on the couch, Leon began to speak. "This is my younger brother Ethan."

Soon as those words left his lips Rickey stood up in an attempt to get away from Ethan. Leon grabbed him throwing him back into the couch.

"Not that one!" he shouted knowing Rickey misunderstood Ethan for Bash.

"After I left here the other day, I went looking for answers on that man you have been seeing. I went to an old friend's home to talk with his wife. After we had got beyond her trying to kill me, we talked about Agnes."

That name lit up Ethan's face. Leon could tell he remembered her. "Ethan, father went into the woods that day to talk with her. It did not end the way he planned, I want you to know he did what he had too.

He came to me for help, we did not want anyone to find out. We brought her body a few miles into the woods and buried her. After hearing she was alive, I thought it was not possible. I set out to dig up her body to reassure myself, but it was gone, nothing was left. We were not alone in the woods though. A young Elfennue witch had been following us."

Rickey spoke up in question. "Elfennue?"

Leon began to tell both Rickey and Oliver about Jonathan Chant; the most powerful Elfennue witch who ever lived. They controlled elements of nature. Although Leon nor Ethan knew much on the subject of Elfennue Witches, they knew Rickey and Oliver were just that.

Oliver thought back "That would explain it." he said still in deep thought. "Explain what?" questioned Rickey.

"Every time I get overly upset I find the wind picks up or it will start to rain." Rickey started to really think about what his brother had just said. Remembering his childhood, it was so hard not to be mad or upset back then.

He remembered his father telling him to have self-control over his emotions. When in a rage his father would hold in tightly to his chest telling him to breathe, to calm down. The winds would pick up, the clouds would turn dark. It was as if the world was spinning in anger much as he was.

"That is not all I have to say," Leon spoke out catching their attention once again. "The woman had also informed me Agnes has big plans for this town. Her sister Tillie is in town and they plan on opening a portal to another Realm. One which is full of monsters much like…"

He paused for a moment it was hard to group Bash in with those ruthless killers, but that's just what he was. "Sebastian."

They all sat there in great silence. Only moments later Grace and Claire walked into the apartment. Grace held a suitcase in her hands obviously upset by something. "I at least thought we would have a few dates before you moved in." Rickey laughed out seeing Grace holding her suitcase. He needed to make a joke, his life was just too stressful.

"Shut up, Rick!" He opened his mouth to say something back, but William walked into the door. Leon stood up as they all looked at each other.

"Why is your teacher here?" Claire questioned. William put down another suitcase beside the door. "I hope you do not mind Chant, but I wish for my girls to stay here while I work this new case."

"New case?" questioned Rickey. What new case, he thought the animal attack was not being looked into.

"Do you ever go outside, or watch TV." Claire scorned.

The police had been busy all night into the early morning after five calls had come in. All fathers calling in that their children had stabbed their mother's numerous times. Each one leading in the death of the woman.

"We believe the children may have made some sort of pact with each other," William said, looking towards the group.

That would make eleven deaths in the town in three short months. Drew walked into the house upon hearing the news. It seemed as if everyone was showing up.

"I have to go. You kids stay here. The towns under lockdown until we find out what is going on." William turned putting his hand on Drew's shoulder before walking out the front door.

Ethan stood up off the couch staring at Drew. "Where have you been, I have been calling nonstop all morning," Grace stated as she had enough of Drew's bullshit.

"You know this man?" asked Ethan, his eyes still locked on Drew. "He is my boyfriend. Who are you?"

Ethan did not reply to Grace. Instead, he approached Drew locking eyes with him. Within a blink of an eye, Ethan had pulled out a knife from his side pocket, stabbing it into Drew's chest. Drew's eyes began to glow yellow, fangs appeared in his mouth.

The girls both yelled out for help. Grace grabbed her cell phone, but before she could dial one number Leon had it smashed on the floor. Oliver grabbed a knife off of the kitchen table.

"STOP!"

Rickey lashed out into the crowd. Ethan pulled the knife out of Drew's chest wiping the blood on his shirt.

"Enough, I'm here to help," Drew said holding the spot Ethan had inserted the knife. Grace grabbed onto Drew's top ripping it opened, there were no marks only blood.

"What are you?" she yelled backing away from him.

"I really think I am the only one who should be freaking out. Since I'm a ghost and all." Ben said standing behind Drew.

"Everyone has the right to freak out right now," Rickey replied.

Drew looked at Rickey then looked behind him.

"Did you just hear him?" he asked.

Rickey looked towards Drew getting sick to his stomach.

Everyone in the apartment was bewildered at what was going on around them. "Hear who?" asked Grace standing close by to Oliver.

"Ben…"

Rickey almost couldn't believe he heard that voice again. That strange memory echoing in his ears as if he was never gone. All eyes glanced towards Drew, who stood there aimlessly.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan once again.

"My name is Finn Lykos. I was sent here by Cameo one of our gods. My mission was to protect the nature of this Realm, but I quickly realized it was going to cost me. I learned to play both sides; the good and the bad. I had come to understand one day they would come to take my life. I had to be one step ahead of them always. Now I am here to help you be one step ahead of them."

A call was coming through on Claire's cell phone. "Do not open your mouth about what's going on here," Rickey warned her.

She answered the phone; it was her father William on the other end. He cautioned them to stay put in Rickey's apartment, as they had received their sixth phone call. Another mother arrived in the hospital after being stabbed by her son, only this one was alive. William was on his way to question her now.

Claire passed on the message to the crowd in Rickey's living room. "Are they all son's killing their mothers?" Asked Ethan waiting for Claire to reply. She asked the question to her father.

"Yes."

He looked at his brother standing only a few feet away from him. They both remember a similar incident happening. The last time was hundreds of years prior.

Year 1185

It was a dark night the sky full of clouds. The damp weather made it even more unbearable as the cold breeze followed them into their hut. Bash and Octavia laid snuggled under a warm fur enjoying each other's company. Leon spent that night skinning a day's good hunt, as Emerald tended to the fire. Ethan was only a few feet away outside cutting some logs for firewood.

It was a normal night, their parents went off for a walk like every evening before. That's when the horrible cries could be heard. The first thought that came to Leon's mind was another animal attack as he dropped the bear he was cutting onto the floor.

Leon rushed out the door only feet away from Ethan, who was also running in the same direction. The scene they ran into was a gruesome memory lodged in the back of their minds. Their father laid on the ground sobbing uncontrollably as their mother is hung by her neck in a nearby tree; her throat sliced.

Ethan dashed forward towards their mother but was held back by Leon, who detained him tightly. That was the first night they had ever seen what Bash truly was. The yell that came out of him reached the entire village. His blue eyes showed only a black soulless pit. The dark veins ran down from his eyes covering his cheeks. They had never seen a man move so quickly passed them as he ripped the rope out of the tree. Their mother's lifeless body plummeted to the ground.

He turned grabbing onto his father, it was like he did not recognize him at all.

"Stop!"

Octavia bellowed at the top of her lungs. Sebastian turned towards her as she ran toward him. Leon reached to grab her, unable to hold on. Octavia fell into Sebastian's arms. His lips slowly went towards her neck, but something stopped him. Her heart beating through her chest in perfect rhythm with his. He stood there slowly moving his arms around her he let go of his father.

Nicholas fell to the ground scrambling away from Bash. The veins covering his face slowly started to vanish. The color in his eyes returned as he looked around aimlessly confused. He looked towards his family, they all looked horrified of him. Octavia held onto him tighter whispering into his ear. "You're ok, everything is ok."

Agnes came out of the darkness putting her hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "We all knew this day would come."

Months after their mother was murdered, for adultery, Bash carried around the burden that it was his fault. Battling with the monster inside of himself for many years. After Octavia had been murdered, he lost all control.

Days, after she was laid to rest a mass murder, took place. Husbands killing their wives all across the east villages'. Son's beheading their mothers. Even though Bash had never laid a finger on Octavia or his mother, he blamed himself for their deaths. Having all those men killing helped in coping with his pain. That was the moment Leon knew he lost his brother forever.

This was not the last night Bash had brought so much pain in such a short time. Their deaths were something he could not let go of. He would always hold that pain inside of him. The love of killing slowly took over, creating the monster they all knew too well.

November 7th, 2015

"If we do not find him… more will die." Ethan said looking down towards the map laying on the coffee table. "Oliver right? I need you to do a location spell. This chain belonged to my brother."

Ethan was disparate to find Bash before more innocent blood would be spilled.

"They are Elfennau witches, not spell witches." Leon reminded his brother.

"But I may have someone who could help, stay here I'll be back," Leon said heading towards the door.

"Watch them, Ethan. Sebastian cannot be trusted if he finds out we are in town." Ethan cut him off,

"I know." for he knew too well what his brother was capable of.

Leon headed back towards Melanie's home where Mia was staying. He knew Mia was an Elfennau witch, but she did say she helped Tillie with a spell. The darkness had fallen by the time he reached the doorstep of Melanie's house. He walked into the living room grabbing Mia by her arm.

"What are you doing?" yelled Melanie

"I need her," Leon replied, once again tugging on her arm. Melanie was sick of these men walking in like they owned the place.

"Look I already told your father she is staying here."

Leon lets go of Mia's arm in utter shock. He had not heard or seen his father in over six hundred years. Only Leon knew his father was alive, for he helped fake his death.

Jonathan had told him something that he planned to take to the grave. Shortly after Jonathan's death, men came for him. They were once again running to stay alive, but this time it was for him, not Sebastian. Nicholas could not keep running anymore he wanted nothing more than for his children to be safe. Disappearing was the only way that would happen.

"My father is dead," Leon said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Like the witch? Or my husband?" Melanie was on to him, after rumbling through her husband's old files. It turned out the Elfennau witches were a huge part in everything immortal. Even her husband was an immortal, a werewolf to be exact.

It was all making sense to her now. Her husband died in a car accident, his body too burnt to recognize. How could he fake his own death? Lie to her, leave her with this empty feeling for the rest of her life. He was her soul mate, the man she promised the rest of her life too. He just left her, planned it all out and left her.

Keith told her everything about what he had done. Teaching by day and killing monsters by night, she accepted that choice. She would have loved him no matter what, but he left. Leon stood there staring at Melanie as she was lost inside her own mind; it was spinning with all those questions.

"Keith loved you. No matter what you may think."

Melanie ignored his words. How could he love her if he found it so easy to just walk away? From everything they built together. Leon leaned over to touch her shoulder, but she backed away from him. She was not about to accept the pity of a monster no matter what he thought he was.

"Leave," Melanie said as she walked away from him.

"I will help you find your husband, but first you will help me."

The full demand in his voice could not hide his pure desperation for their help. She thought about his offer for a few moments. Why would she want to see him again? If for anything it would be for closure. The closure he robbed her of.

"Why do you need her?" she had to know what she was sending this young girl into before she made any deals with the devil himself. Upon hearing everything, Leon had to say Mia stood up, "I will help you."

She helped create this danger to everyone. She had to support Leon now.

Finn was sitting in front of the map. "Who are we looking for again?"

To be honest, he did not have a care for what they were doing. He knew the real issue would be Tillie and her sister Agnes. They were just wasting their time trying to find this brother of theirs.

"Sebastian" Ethan replied in an irritated manner.

"I am here to help. If you do feel that it is not needed, I will leave."

Finn had bigger things going on than helping them find their brother. "Sebastian? The guy from the woods?" Ben murmured in the background. It registered in Finn's mind the man they have been looking for had been right under their noses.

CHAPTER 13 – A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

November 12th, 2015

A soft blanket of snow had covered the ground. Sparkling ice hung from the tree branches. A chilly wind floated peacefully in the air around the town. The last couple of weeks had passed by rather quickly; as every day brought a new kind of danger.

By this time, Beth found herself at the end of her first trimester. Her sister Maria; who was also pregnant, had arrived in town, but Beth could not conjure up the will to tell her about the baby. Tell her Ben is not the father and Drew is. She couldn't even face Drew in school as they walked by each other just like strangers do. Maybe for the fact to him she was just a stranger – Beth was the only one left to find out he was now Finn.

William sat in his office that day. The hot steam rose up from his coffee cup. A half-eaten bagel hid in the piles of paperwork. His hair was getting long and shaggy. He was in desperate need of a good shave, or maybe just a decent night sleep, considering the bags forming under his eyes.

The circumstance he was under due to their situation having yet to solve any case, or even bring in a suspect had driven him crazy. No one for the Steller Case. No sign of Elizabeth Brown. No animal found in or around the camp area. No reason to why six children would wake up and decide they would kill their mothers, and now he was waiting for the Morrison's coming in after their daughter had run away from home.

Lysandra Morrison was very much known to the town, following the death of young Ben Hennessey. Both her parents were tormented by others for weeks. Unable to walk the streets without nasty names being thrown their way.

The situation weighed heavy on her father; Tim's shoulders. Being a businessman, any kind of bad press was ruining everything he had built.

They believed the bullying and harassment caused their daughter to run away. Mr. and Mrs. Morrison walked into Mr. Hennessey's small office. It was a strange, awkward moment for everyone involved.

After Ben's death, neither of the parents had spoken two words to each other, besides the forced smile in the street. He wrote down any information they were able to provide to him. Sending out a missing person file to his officers.

Lizzy woke up, feeling a cold chill rush over her small, slender body. She was shivering nonstop. Her body was drenched in sweat. Slowly opening her eyes to see what was going on – her vision was blurred, but slowly came into focus.

Hard concrete walls surrounded her. Her throat was tender due to the dry air she had been breathing in all night. As she sat up, a pain shot through her head. Her hand brushed her hair – feeling something, she pulled it back seeing blood on her hand.

The sound of dripping water echoed through the hollow room. As she took more time to glance quickly around her surroundings, she noticed someone faintly in front of her. Blinking her watery eyes a few times the person came in more clearly.

An older woman sat tied to a chair, a gag wrapped around her mouth. The woman did not seem to be conscious. Lizzy went to stand, but her leg buckled as a stabbing pain shot up her leg into her hip.

"Help!" She yelled out praying someone could hear her cries. It was clear that no sound would make it through the thick cement walls around her. She pulled her sore body across the floor towards the woman.

A BANG came from behind her; jolting her body towards the sound. A man stood in the doorway a sick and twisted smile on his seemingly handsome face. "Do you want to leave?" the man asked Lizzy, still standing still in the doorway.

"Please. Please help me." Her body was tired, she was scared. Going home was the only thing she wanted at that moment. The man walked closer towards her. She tried to back away in fear.

"If you want to go home, you will have to do me one favor." She looked at him confused by his request. A mumbling sound was coming from behind Lizzy – the woman had awoken.

Her eyes are bloodshot, body trembling. "What? Anything." Lizzy cried out at him. He bent down to her level passing her over a knife.

"Only one of you will get to leave. You can take your own life, or you can take hers." The man turned walking out of the room. The door slammed shut.

"Why are you doing this?" Lizzy shouted in fear, her voice shaking as she turned towards the woman. Tears ran down her face as she once again tried to stand. "I am sorry, but I don't want to die," Lizzy said as she looked down at the knife.

She stumbled over towards Elizabeth falling to her knees. The adrenaline rushed through her veins as she stabbed the knife into the gut of Elizabeth Brown, over four times before crashing to the ground.

The door swung open once again, Sebastian walked into the room. "That was entertaining. You're cold little girl, I like that," he said grabbing Lizzy by her hair pulling her across the floor.

She kicked; yelling for help, twisting her body around trying to get to her feet, but none of it worked. "Too bad you have to die," he said as he pulled her out of the room. The door slammed behind them with a thud.

Leon was standing in his living room with Finn and Rickey when his phone rang. Not thinking much about it, he answered; hearing a chilling voice of which he recognized. It was Bash, his youngest sibling, his words cut through Leon like a dagger into his chest.

Sebastian gave him the location of where he could find Elizabeth, warning him to be fast if he wished to save her. He hung up and with his abnormal speed left the house without saying one word.

Leon arrived at the location in which an old abandoned building stood tall. The smell of blood was dense in the air around the site. Leon rushed in through the door. "Sebastian!" he shouted out to his brother.

The stench of blood was becoming stronger. Leon followed it down into the basement where he came face to face with an enormous door. His gut feeling told him he would find Elizabeth behind that door.

Opening it up he was hit with the strong scent of fresh blood. His eyes turned dark, but he found the strength to ignore his own temptation.

Elizabeth laid lifeless tied to an old chair in the back of the room. He fled to her side ripping off the rope which held her so tightly to the chair. Izzy fell into Leon's arms, her eyes blinked open looking him in the eyes. "You came for me." her weak voice muttered out.

"Of course I did. I make good on my promises Elizabeth." She looked at him with watery eyes as blood started to seep out of her mouth.

"Save me. Turn me like you," she forced those words out. The raspy sound of her breathing made it hard to for her to speak.

"I can't," he knew he could not grant Elizabeth her final wish.

"W..Why." her eyes were getting harder to keep open.

"Because I love you. For every person who wishes, an eternity of life never understands the pain. The darkness under what most believe to be magical. You see things you wish you never will. You lose people you could never picture your life without, and in a beautiful world you get surrounded by nightmares. The laughter dies. The sweet embrace of a loved one is never felt again. The dark tint of hatred covers not only your heart but your soul. Your own personal hell you can never be free of. How could I grant you that? A life of being alone, of having no one who cares about you. Instead of giving you a life you will never lose. I'll let you die with someone who will always love you, and in the end that is the best way to leave this world; knowing you were loved."

His final words fell upon her closing eyes as a slight smile formed on her old and wrinkled face. He pulled her in closer. "You were always loved Elizabeth Brown." Her last breath left her lungs escaping into a peaceful slumber.

A single tear fell from Leon's cheek as he lifted her lifeless body off of the ground. Elizabeth was all that was left for him besides his brothers and Emerald; now she was gone.

He buried her body beside her parents.

"Your little girl is once again with you Mark." He laid his hand on his gravestone before walking away.

Leon was not the only man to receive a phone call from Sebastian that night. Ethan also picked up a haunting call from his brother, giving him directions to the soon to be resting area of a young girl.

He loved being able to make people jump at his command, the love of control he felt playing God was undeniable.

Ethan dashed to find the young girl, praying he could save her. Coming across a vastly overgrown field, Ethan began to feel helpless. How was he to save her from bleeding out if he was unable to see her?

The smell of blood was something he tried not to notice, working hard to ignore that part of himself. Sebastian was trying to set them up for failure. He knew he would not find her without opening up that part of himself again.

He took a whiff of the air in an attempt to track down the girl. The sweet scent of blood gently surrounded him. Dashing through the field towards the smell he soon found the young girl laying in the grassy area.

He could hear her heart beating softly in her chest the blood running through her veins. It took all he had to ignore the beast inside him.

He lifted her up running as fast as his immortal body could carry them. Ethan did not believe in using his immortally, he was too afraid of what he would become if he were to give in to the dark part of himself once more. He hurt a lot of people during those times.

Ethan ran into the front doors of the hospital carrying Lizzy's body in his arms. Maria, who was working backshift at the emergency room, was the first to see Ethan and Lizzy coming in, she raced to his side pulling a gurney.

Ethan laid Lysandra's body onto the gurney, blood covering his shirt and hands. A few more nurses had arrived by their side at this time pulling Lizzy towards the operating room.

Maria stood there looking at Ethan. "I'll need some information, please." Ethan nodded his head trying hard to ignore the strong smell of blood.

Sitting in the waiting room with Maria, Ethan explained in a great lie how he came to find Lizzy. He was walking about the town since he was new to it. When he could hear someone faintly yelling for help. He went towards the sound, and that's when he found Lizzy covered in blood.

He did not have a cell phone on him at the time. Thinking quickly he ran with her in his arms before she went silent. William walked into the hospital waiting room and approached Ethan. He was asked to make a statement.

Tim and Tammy had been called with the news of their daughter. All four sat in the waiting room. The dreadful silence ringing in their ears. Lizzy's blood results came back with traces of Lysergic Acid Diethylamide or better known to the street as LSD. It seemed as if she was dealing with her problems in a more horrific way than her parents had thought.

Upon further observation, medical examiners had come to the conclusion that Lysandra's injuries were not self-inflicted, but caused by another person or persons. The bruises on her wrist and neck. Chunks of hair missing from her head. Her legs were also badly injured. Lizzy suffered from a collapsed lung, broken arm in two places. Major head injuries with bleeding on the brain. Five broken ribs, and internal bleeding.

The doctors did not provide any source of false hope for the Morrison's. It was clear Lizzy would not be walking away from such a traumatic event.

1:52 am – the doctor came out to announce Lysandra's passing to her family. Tim broke down in a bitter rage while Tammy sat there emotionless, shocked from the news. She turned towards Ethan, "Did she say anything to you?" he looked down at his shoes.

"She wanted me to tell you she loved you."

Ethan stood up walking out of the waiting room.

November 14th, 2015

In the following days, Tammy had not moved outside her home. Tim started to drown himself in his work barely making it home at night.

One misty cold night, Tammy was sitting in her rocking chair staring at a photo of her late daughter; when a knock was heard. She opened the door. Standing in front of her was a young woman with long blondish-white hair. "I am sorry I'm not interested in buying anything," she went to close the door when the woman held it open.

"Sorry. I'm not selling anything. I came here with information about your daughter." Tammy opened the door fully. Her face was pale with watery eyes. "How do you know my daughter?" she was sort of scared to ask that question.

"Can I come in," she asked. Tammy stood out of the way allowing Agnes to enter into the house. She looked around their living room at all the family photos on the walls before taking a seat on the couch. "Your daughter is just another victim of the monsters in this town."

Tammy sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the couch. "Monsters?" she questioned.

"Yes, Monsters. Have you wondered why the police cannot find any leads on any of the recent crimes? It's because it is not men doing them." she laid down a folder in front of Tammy.

Tammy hesitated for a split-second before flipping open the folder. There rested hundreds of gruesome photos. Newspaper articles. All horrible murders, missing persons, animal attacks. They all had one thing in common she thought – never solved.

"What is this?" asked Tammy looking at Agnes.

"Vampires… I have been trying to destroy them for a very long time without success." Tammy began to laugh in despair, was this some kind of joke, she thought.

"This is no laughing matter" Agnes started to flicker the lights on and off. She blew the papers into the air having them spin around Tammy's head in circles. "Is this funny?" She shouted Tammy began to yell, begging for her to stop. The papers dropped all over the surrounding floor.

"Vampires, Witches, Wolves. They're all real." Agnes shouted.

Tears poured down Tammy's face. How could this all be real? How could her daughter be killed by something that is just from in old campfire tale?

"I could use your help to kill them off," Agnes said to Tammy. She thought about the offer for only a few seconds, thinking back to how her daughter looked in her casket.

"How can I help?" This was all Agnes needed to hear come from the lips of Tammy.

"His name is Sebastian Catalone" Tammy stopped her before she could say anymore. "

"Catalone?" she questioned knowing that name was of one of the school's teachers.

"Yes, Catalone. Yes, as in Leon Catalone. They are everywhere," stated Agnes, as Tammy shook her head in disbelief.

November 16th, 2015, would be the night the moon would turn to blood, and the night she needed to destroy all they have ever known.

At first Tim thought his wife needed a mental evaluation upon hearing the news of Vampires. She had been taking their daughter's death rather hard. He decided to do his own digging to find out some more information on these so called monsters.

He walked into a small coffee shop the local teens had been using since the little boat café had burnt. This was when he noticed the group he had usually seen there had been gone. In fact, he had not actually seen any of them since Ben's death.

He looked around noticing some new faces in the crowds around town. Was there something more going on in Beachwood then they knew? After his long walk about the town, Tim came to realize maybe his wife is crazy. Maybe she's not, but he should support her either way.

He went home later in the day, as the sun was setting peacefully behind their home. He remembered how much his wife loved sitting on that big step of theirs; holding Lysandra in her arms watching the sun set. She was the only child they were able to have after trying for so long.

They have done a lot from that big step of theirs; Tammy sat there the day he taught Lizzy to ride her bike. He sat there watching her draw in the driveway. They sat there every morning with their coffees. Every afternoon watching Lizzy get off the school bus. She took her first steps on that old beat down porch. Oh, how he wished he could go back.

Tammy opened the front door staring at Tim standing in the driveway.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a concerned voice.

"I love you, Tammy Morrison. I would do anything for you." A smile reached across her face for the first time in days.

"I know my dear." Tim walked up the steps towards her. He took her hands in his bringing them up to his lips, he softly kissed them.

"I want to help you," he said looking at her hands in his. Thinking back to the time he held them in the delivery room. They were both so scared, but they pulled each other through. Tammy grabbed her jacket off the hanger just inside the door.

"We can go meet her now?" Tim nodded his head in approval.

They drove up to an old run down motel just outside of Beachwood. The sun had fully set in the town. It was a chilly winter's night, but the sky was clear and almost mystical. There was a peaceful aroma in the night air.

Tammy opened the car door walking up to the front of the motel. Agnes opened the door with a smile. "I hoped you would come," she looked behind Tammy to see Tim also with her.

"Why do you need our help?" asked Tim still skeptical with the situation.

"I am a witch, but you already knew that. My job is to keep these monsters in their own world. An old spell I know uses the blood of a victim mixing it with the blood of the grieving. This can be done the night of the blood moon which would be November 16th, two days from today."

Agnes had never planned to really help the Morrison's, but what she was saying was indeed the truth. She was meant to keep the outcast immortals in their own world. Also to open the portal she would need the blood of a victim and the grieving, but she would not be sending them back. Agnes planned to bring immortals into this Realm.

The outcast would come to rule over the lands creating hell on earth. All that was left was to sign the deal between the three of them. Agnes punctured Tammy's finger with a sharp needle. She used that finger to write her name on the paper Agnes had put out.

Tim followed suit but was a little more wary of what they were getting themselves into. Everything was done, just to wait for the night of November 16th

CHAPTER 14 – NOVEMBER 16th

November 16th, 2016

The bright sunlight shined in on Oliver's face. His eyes slowly started to blink open looking towards the window. Rain ran down the window softly as the sound of it hitting the roof could be heard. The sun was still managing to shine into his eyes. He sat up looking at the bedroom door.

"Help!" he shouted in a panic, jumping off his bed. A huge fireball hovered in the air, closely resembling the sun itself. Rickey barged in through the door after hearing Oliver's cries for help.

He saw the ball of fire but somehow knew what to do. It was as if someone was doing it for him. He lifted his hand wide open in front of the ball. Then he slowly started to close his hand which caused the ball to become smaller in size. Once his hand was fully closed the ball of fire had vanished.

Someone's voice came from behind them, "Good job." Finn stated as he stood behind the boys.

"Why are you here?" asked Rickey walking out of the bedroom towards the living room.

"I heard a rumor that Agnes was back in town." Rickey brushed his hand through his hair. It was almost like bad news came to them every day each time becoming worse.

If Agnes had returned to town that must mean what they are planning is getting closer. He reached for his cell phone.

"I have already contacted Leon and Ethan." Finn was ready for whatever was going to happen. "Leon will be getting Mia on his way over."

He sat down on the couch. "What is Mia going to help with? She couldn't even locate their brother or Agnes."

Finn understood his frustrations. They had no leads to go with or any way to find out what was about to come. They both were sitting there when Oliver walked out of his room, "Does anyone care that a ball of fire was in my bedroom?"

Finn started to laugh at his comment. "It is one of your powers. You must have dreamt it last night." He stood up off the couch walking towards Oliver. "Has it ever happened before?"

It had, but Oliver had never told anyone about it. Rickey was gone with Leon that night when the power went out due to the winter storm. He was cold and tried rubbing his hands together to get some warmth when he pulled them apart a small spark was seen. Oliver was curious as to why it happened. The more he tried, the bigger the spark would get until he held a small ball of fire between his hands.

He decided that maybe he should tell them about that night. After telling them in detail, Leon, Ethan, and Mia walked into the apartment. Finn turned looking at Mia "Has your little friend called?"

In a snotty remark, she shot back. "Has yours?" They both had shared a relationship with Tillie.

"Agnes is back in town. We should start working towards a plan of action. If what Tillie has been saying is true we are all in great danger."

Grace walked into the apartment only moments behind the rest. "Rickey!" she shouted upon coming into the home.

"What's going on?" asked Leon at her alarming actions.

"My father and many other officers are being called out to the edge of town. A man is shooting people in the streets."

Finn cleared his throat. "She is shedding blood, but why."

Ethan started to piece everything together.

"How much blood does it take to master a powerful spell?"

Finn looked at him making eye contact. "Too much, and it would all have to be spilled in a 24-hour time frame." Nothing was making sense to them.

"Tonight there is supposed to be a blood moon… would that count as blood?" asked Oliver.

"They're going to open the portal tonight," Finn shouted in despair. Depending on how many men she killed today the blood moon would shoot those numbers out of proportion.

"The only thing she would need is the blood of a victim. Which would have to be someone killed by an immortal? Then the blood of the ones grieving the victim. As long as she does not find one she won't be able to open the portal."

Ethan looked around the room. Finn noticed his awkward glances.

"Ethan?" he questioned.

"That young girl."

Grace cut him off, "She died of an overdose that does not count." Grace still carried some hard feelings towards Lizzy even after she passed.

"No, she didn't. Sebastian called me that day telling me where she was. He was trying to force me to unleash a part of me I would not. I found her at the location he told me she would be."

Rickey threw himself back onto the couch in a helpless motion. "Now all she needs is her parents."

Leon walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Ethan "To find her parents before Agnes does."

No means of transportation sat in the driveway of the Morrison home, as Leon knocked on the door, not a sound came from inside the residence. He took out his cell phone texting Rickey – No one is here

Back at his apartment Rickey received the text message, "They're not home," he announced this to the rest of the room.

Mia's cell phone then rang; she put her finger up to her mouth making a hushing sound. "Hello?" she said answering the phone call. It was Tillie on the other end.

"We need you for tonight. My sister has everything we will need to perform the spell." She hung up on Mia before she was able to respond.

Hanging up the phone she looked at Finn.

"I have to go… they need me for tonight." Finn nodded.

"Keep us updated with what they are planning. Do not let them catch on to you," he said to her before Mia left the apartment.

Grace arrived home, this was becoming too much for everyone. Grace could not hold it inside anymore sitting in the kitchen with her father. She knew people were going to be killed: Rickey, Oliver.

"Dad I know who killed those people." She cried out across the table. He looked at her with a very puzzled look. How would she know who killed them? Did Drew confess to his parent's death?

"How would you know that?" he asked somewhat more curious than concerned.

"Because it's my teacher's brother, and he told us."

He stood up from the table. "Leon Catalone?" he asked.

Grace shook her head yes.

"Ethan Catalone?"

"No their brother Sebastian, and sister Emerald. They started the murders. Sebastian also killed Ben, Elizabeth Brown, and Lizzy. Now there are these girls; witches. They planned the mass shooting today and plan to bring a bunch of monsters into our town." She took a deep breath choking on her tears.

William was taken aback by what he was just told. What is going on with his daughter? This is the second time he heard this kind of thoughts come out of someone's mouth.

Tim Morrison had confided in him about his wife's belief that vampires killed their daughter. "What is Leon's brother?"

Grace wiped her hand across her face brushing away the tears. "A Vampire."

William grabbed his jacket "Take me to Leon. NOW!" Grace knew they would be upset with her, but maybe her father could help.

They arrived at the Chant apartment entering inside. "Hello, Mr. Hennessey," Oliver said.

"Where's the vampire?" he replied back to Oliver. Ethan and Finn both turned towards William.

"Grace!" Oliver shouted in anger.

"So it's true?" William was lost for words, how could there be such a thing. "Both of you?" he said towards Ethan and Finn.

"No just him. I'm a wolf." Finn replied as he was done holding anything back. William felt the room spinning out of control as he fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Grace shouted.

After William had awoke they had time to talk over everything that had been going on the last three months. He was ready to bring in his officers as much as Finn hated the idea of human help. The night was approaching fast, and they didn't have time to argue over who was helping or not.

William went to talk to the mayor of the town with Ethan by his side. It did not take much convincing to get the mayor on their side after Ethan showed his immortal side.

Troy walked into the office. "Another body found down by the beach." William looked towards the mayor,

"Bring me all our officers. NOW!" Don yelled towards Troy. He was not going to let a bunch of immortal monsters take over his town tonight.

Every available officer; Bruce, Troy, Adam, Aaron, Ray, and Dani, stood in front of both William and Don. Some laughed while others really thought about the mental health of William as he explained what they would be doing that night.

Ethan stood off to the side of the office. Their smirks and giggles under their breath started to nag at him. "Enough!" he shouted his eyes turning black. The veins forming down his face as he crossed the room in split seconds. "Would you laugh in my face?" he scorned towards the officers.

Bruce pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot it, Ethan had the barrel bent towards the ceiling. "No!" Dani shrieked, trying to reply to Ethan's question.

"The monsters you will face will look like me, but they will not hold back from ripping off your heads. From spilling your blood all over the ground below you. Do you understand me?"

Their plan seemed to be flawless. Mr. Hennessey and his officers would act as if they had come alone seeking Agnes and Tillie. Leon and Ethan would be close by hidden from their sight. Mia and Finn would be playing on the side of Agnes and Tillie.

A text message from Mia gave the location from which Agnes planned to perform the spell. Finn held some bullets in his hand. They were meant to kill spell witches or any kind of immortal besides the five – Catalones. Keith had created them long before thoughts of this night.

William led his men into the woods. The same woods that were featured around campfire tales. The ones about monsters and beasts killing all who entered. A surreal feeling washed over them. How could they be ready to take on vampires? Something that was not even real hours prior. Their flashlights were the only thing leading them into the unforeseen darkness, and hell.

Troy trembled at every sound coming from the woods, "Are you sure these monsters have our back?" he said, William looked back at Troy unable to see his face.

"Either way if we do nothing we are dead." It really did not matter if they went into those woods that night. They could have stayed home, but either way these immortals were going to come. Going to destroy everything in their town. William would rather fight then sit back and watch it happen.

Tillie sent Finn deep into the woods to scout out their surroundings. Tim and Tammy stood close by next to Agnes. "Is he gone?" Tillie said to Agnes pulling out a knife which was strapped to her hip.

"Sorry, Mia you were an enjoyable friend when I needed one." Mia turned confused by Tillie's words. She noticed the knife in her hands, spinning in a circle she attempted to run.

Tillie threw the knife which hit directly between Mia's shoulder blades. She plummeted to the ground hitting her face on the sharp rocks. Agnes walked up beside her pulled the knife swiftly out of her back.

Agnes grabbed her back by the hair revealing her neck to the cold air. "We needed the blood of an Elfennau witch. You're the only one stupid enough to help us." She pulled the knife quickly across Mia's throat spilling her blood onto the ground.

Tim and Tammy backed up frozen by fear. Agnes looked at them. "Run if you want too. It all depends on how much blood you wish for us to spill."

They only needed a few drops of their blood to finish the spell, but Agnes was ruthless she had no issue with just killing them.

Finn heard the cries coming from behind him. He dashed through the woods as fast as he could go ripping branches right off of the trees. He stopped leaving skid marks in the dirt from his feet. Mia laid lifeless on the ground as Agnes was dripping the blood from Tim and Tammy onto the ground.

"What is going on?" he shouted, never once had Mia's death crossed his mind.

"We needed her blood… sorry if you got attached."Finn was full of rage, but they were too close for him to blow his cover now.

Acting as if he had heard something, "I'll go check that out." This was his time to text Leon letting him know they are needed now.

Leon and Ethan dashed towards the officers. Everything was falling apart. Their plan was flawless, but Mia was never supposed to die. William and his men were now forced to go on without the backup of Leon and Ethan, as they were needed elsewhere.

The skies started to cloud over quickly covering all but the bright blood moon. Loud noises could be heard coming from every direction.

The officers formed a circle covering each other from all ends. They knew it was getting closer as a dark shadow started to appear in the middle of the moon. It was as if the moon itself was cut open.

Raindrops could be felt hitting them softly, but as they looked down a dark red liquid was on them. William ran his fingers through it.

"It's blood," he said in a soft and tormented voice.

How could blood be falling onto them? Looking up once again it was clear to see the moon itself was bleeding.

 **For blood shall spill before the immortals are set free, to once again roam the earth.**

The blood fell faster covering their bodies, there was no hiding or denying what was happening to them. As the dark spot in the moon began to expand something more was showing.

Dark shadows with gruesome yellow eyes looked down on them. Plummeting to the earth like falling angels to hell. They were too late to stop the portal from opening.

Their only chance now was Leon, Ethan & Finn. A small glimpse of light slowly becoming surround by darkness. Was there a future left for the town. For William, his officers, or for Leon, Ethan and Finn?

CHAPTER 1 – NICHOLAS 

My name is Nicholas Catalone; I was born in 1131 on August 18th. My father was Samuel Catalone, a Hungarian Warrior. My story is one of few to be voiced, an imperative part of history not recited in a book. You must understand it all started with my ancestors; as my father had told me.

The Catalone family had a tie with an old man of the wolves; he went by the name of Jakobe. Our ancestor had been passed down a sword in honor. He vowed to keep this sword safe and never to forget the great battles the sword had overcome.

It was a battle I had always wondered about, every time he would tell the story. It was not until I turned ten years of age he sat me down. He spoke to me of a world where every being lived in peace together. A resilient darkness had taken over the beings, and a great war had begun.

The mighty gods prepared to end the existence of those beings. Nature was given the chance to find a solution. Together they banished all beings into their own worlds. Before they could pass each being made a vow. The vow was that each Realm would care for the weak, never to allow the power to turn them dark again. Anyone unwilling to make this vow would be destroyed.

The day I was told the details of this war my father had handed me down that very sword. He had warned me of the power it held. That I must never forget the battles it had conquered, for if I allowed it to be forgotten the world would not be forgiving again.

Throughout the many years, as much as I tried to follow in my father's footsteps sometimes life has a way of pushing you down another path. Life pushed me, and it pushed hard many times. The first push was the day I ran into a beautiful woman; Abigail Rousseau.

Abigail was not my perfect match in life. In fact, we did not fit together in any way. Rumors flew around our village of her witchery, the darkness that layered her very soul. I never did understand how they may think such a beautiful woman might hold so much evil.

I became captivated by her, attracted by the danger she brought me. It was an adrenaline rush I could not get enough of. Her kiss like the sweetest of wines. The strong desire to hold something I was not supposed to touch drove me to my wildest temptations.

Although I was warned not to wed Abigail, in 1149 on June 12th I took Abigail as my wife. This action brought great disrespect to my name in the village. My father swore never to forgive my actions, he would never understand my love for this woman.

We lived just outside the village where I grew up. I was not a nobleman to them as I once was. I was a disgrace to my family name. My father cursed that my ancestors looked down on me no longer. I was not his son; I gave in to the temptation. The very temptation that turned a pure soul dark. Nevertheless, that was not me; I was just an average man who loved a very ordinary woman.

It was not long until I grasped there was nothing left in my village for me. Abigail and I left in pursuit of another home. The journey was a long one, and several times Abigail would cry herself to sleep. I felt as if I might not be the husband she needed. Not long into our journey we settled in a small village outside Hungary.

We were not overly welcomed at the beginning. I offered myself to become a soldier to their village. To fight alongside the other village men and keep our woman safe. This is how I was to earn my welcome into their community as one of their own.

My first time out in the field with those men shook me. I was never one to pay mind to the village wars when I was younger. I was good at what I had to do. I don't understand how, however, I found it naturally to drive my sword into the chest of my enemy. To watch their lifeless bodies slide off the end of my sword.

I stood above men who begged me for their lives; effortlessly I took it away from them. No emotion that's what they told me. To have, emotion was to show remorse. To show remorse was to show weakness, and weakness got you killed.

It was not long until my respectable name had returned. I was one of the best soldiers the settlement had. My death toll climbed each year, and with that the voice of reason my father had pushed into me faded away.

Abigail gave birth on May 3rd, 1152 to our first born son; Leon Nicholas Catalone. Leon was my joy, the very light in my life. I promised myself I would raise him to be a great man, with no judgment. I would not become my father, even though at one time that would have been my only wish.

I watched him grow with great pride. The small child who looked up to me with my own eyes. The smile on his face which was a picture of his mothers. I had never been so in love with anything in my entire life, then that of the child we created together. My love for Abigail only grew.

It was not until I watched with horror as Leon; who was now three, struggled to lift my sword from the ground at which it laid. As I held my small child in my arms that night; looking down at his steadily closing eyes my mind wondered.

My child was no longer my child that night; I can no longer picture him as such. The image of him holding my sword lodged in the back of my mind. How one day he will carry that sword just like I have. He will do with it what I have done many times. I watch the innocence of my child leave him that day.

My father's voice echoed in the back of my mind, his disappointed face wedged deep inside my head. It was the first time in so long I had thought of him. I wondered what had happened to my village in the time I was away. I wondered what had become of my parents. I looked over at the sleeping face of my wife. Of course, she was well worth anything I possibly will ever have sacrificed… but still I wondered.

On November 24th, 1155, Abigail blessed our family with a second child, Ethan Samuel Catalone. I had prayed he could bring back the part of my father I had long ago lost. For I cannot even recall the sound of his voice any longer. His wise words slipped out of my mind no matter how hard I tried to remember.

Everything changes once you become a father, your morals, your future, your very being changes. I was not the same man who left my village for a woman. With every step I took, I grew further and further from that man. I was a father who fought beside others for a purpose, to protect my sons no matter what. My father had fought for the same reasons. However, my purpose seemed unlike his.

During this time, our village was falling to the war. It was clear to see we had no choice, we had to leave. Abigail and I, along with our two sons relocated to Donji Miholjac Croatia. With the new name I had earned myself, I received a very noble place in their village.

War had overtaken me, it became a passion of mine. I basked in the pleasure of being the greatest. Of being more powerful than even my supreme of rivals. The battles I had won, the blood I had shed, brought tears to my wife's eyes. She watched our sons grow up without a father. I promised to always be there for them. However, I found myself controlled by the power. I had become consumed.

October 28th, 1159 my first and only daughter, Emerald Rose Catalone was born. Ten years of marriage and three children could not save us from drifting apart. For it was true we did not lay our heads down as lovers no longer. We had become distant with each other, almost as strangers in our own home.

Her face only reminded me of what I have left behind. I had started to see what my father had warned me of. I loved Abigail. However, I was not in love with her. The spark that once united us had long ago burnt out, like the wind through the trees it had passed on. Or maybe she was always just need and needs change.

As I looked over at my eldest son who was now seven; fighting with his brother Ethan. Leon was older, Stronger, more capable of that kind of battle. Ethan fell to the ground as I went to intervene, I stopped; watching Leon extend his hand to Ethan.

This young boy pulling his enemy off the ground. His heart was kind, it was soft. No emotion; that's what I told him. To have emotion was to show remorse. To show remorse was to show weakness, and weakness got you killed.

Later that night as I laid him to sleep I had to ask why. Why did he help his brother off the ground that was not what I had taught him?

"No emotion" he replied as I glared down at him.

"No emotion turns you cold, coldest turns your heart dark and darkness is lonely. I don't want to be cold and lonely father."

He closed his eyes without uttering another word to me. I looked over at his siblings who laid fast asleep. Was I cold? Abigail had stood strong beside me for over ten years; she gave me three wonderful children. What did I give her? Was I wrong to think of her as less than myself? To think I had giving more than her?

Over the next few years, I was unable to look my wife in the eyes. I had destroyed her in every way. The light that once radiated off of her, I had dimmed it down to nothing. I was ashamed of myself. Nevertheless, even that could not stop the need for battle running through my veins. I lusted for the cries of my enemies, for the blood I could shed.

In 1163, a war had once again raged in our village. I was ashamed to say I had waited for this to come. For a reason to leave the guilt, I felt looking at my wife. To leave the duty's, I had to my family behind.

We marched for days. for weeks, but nothing. I longed to see a man in the distance, for that horn to bellow out that war was afoot. However, just as soon as I was about to give up, a bright spark lite up the night sky. Like a ball of fire falling from the heavens.

Men jolted out of their sleep as the horn echoed over us. The fire erupted over the dead grass. I heard my fellow soldiers cries as their bodies went up in a hefty smoke. It was as nothing I had seen before. They came out of nowhere… everywhere. Ruthless and cunning.

I reached for my sword as I crawled into the taller grass for cover. My hand touched a familiar feeling; a man's body. I looked to my right praying it was one of my own. The moon lite up his cold dead eyes. It was clear to me the man had been dead for quite a while, on the other hand, that did not stop the sick feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

Everything around me became muffled as I tried to focus on my next move. Something wrapped around my foot, and in a split second I was being dragged through the tall grass that was once my cover. My body hit off many rocks and branches. I could feel the sharp pain cutting through my body. The yells of my men only foretold of what I was about to face.

I came to a sudden stop, unknown of where I was, or where my men were. My sword had been forgotten in the tall grass; I was defenseless. One by one long stick like poles started to light up in a line; revealing countless dead bodies posted around the site. Fear; it was never a feeling I had until now.

It was all a big distortion to me as I tried to untie my foot from the tangled rope. I crept through the mud, exhaustedly dragging my cut and bleeding body. Piles of dead men laid in front of me as I heard the footsteps of my enemy.

I scuttled into the lifeless pit of bodies, covering myself in their blood. I tried to limit my breathing in order not to be seen. The guards walked by leaving me to take a deep breath of air. I gasped in relief; I was yet again safe for the moment.

I had never prayed so hard than I had in those next few minutes. I rolled off of the men I had once fought beside, trying hard to get away. My foot was for a second time grabbed; I looked back seeing the eyes of this man shoot open.

"Help me," He mumbled out to me. No remorse is what they told me… I went to leave him behind and like a flash in the night sky, my father's voice came bolting in. Everything he had ever told me or ever taught me was there as if it was never gone. I knew then I could not leave this man to die. He was of my own.

I pulled his lifeless body down with me, dragging him into the tall grass. He cried out for his wife, for his parents, for the heavens to help him. Abigail's face came to my mind, my children's laughs echoed through the night air. This man begging for all he believed in gave me somewhat of a small hope we could survive this.

I drug his body for what seemed like hours across the blood covered fields. With every step, he cursed and cried out in pain. With every dead body I saw I knew I needed this man to live. I needed someone, some hope.

Shining in the moon's light ahead of us I caught the reflection of a sword. It was the glimpse of hope I was looking for. I ran to it, crashing to the ground beside it. The sword laid stuck inside the dead man's hands. He clenched tightly to his only defense.

I pulled at the sword, nonetheless even in the afterlife the man held firmly. I found myself begging him to let go, telling him how badly we needed him to help us make it home. Telling him stories of my family that I must return home to. I tugged at the sword a few more times.

In tears, I fought with this dead man. A man who only hours ago laid beneath the stars telling tales around the small fire. Only weeks ago kissed his wife goodbye, held his children close. Again shame washed over me, for a family was the one thing I had taken for granted.

I cried and pleaded; pulling on the sword before his hand released it into the air. I looked back at the man lying in the dirt, too soon will he be forgotten. However, John and I now had a chance. I dashed back for John, trying to reassure him we will make it back to our families.

As the sun came out over the darkness, it showed me just how horrifying this war really was. I was fighting to take, not to protect. We were on another's land, not there to help but to harm. I was just as dark as those monsters in the story my father had told me of.

I could not drag John's body any longer, we both needed rest. I sat there in the mornings soft rays as John told me stories of his family. He expressed to me of why he joined to fight alongside the other men, for then I only wished I could tell him the same.

John was pure, he was wise and brave. Unalike myself, I was dark and greedy. Looking at the endless field of blood and death I let all my emotions spill out. I held them in for way too long at this point.

Between my cries, I could hear men… many men. John and I ducked back into the tall grass. Hundreds of men marched before us, burning the bodies of the dead. We both watched as they burned the men who once laughed with such joy, who lived with such life. It was all gone now – and for what?

In the next couple of weeks, John and I did what we must do to survive. We did things I cannot talk of, things that would give children nightmares. I realized if not for John I could have never made it as far as we did. We had become close friends, as if brothers.

I was on watch this night as John rested beside the fire. I thought back to the night he had grabbed ahold of me through the piles of dead men. I also thought of how I was going to leave him there to die. I never told John of this, I never would. I was no longer that man; I had a new hope 

Thank you, for taking the time to read the first installment of the Realm series. I hope you enjoyed it.

New and upcoming books in the series:

Realm: The Great Deceit  
Realm: The Forgotten

New and upcoming film series:

Realm: The Second Beginning.  
/TheSecondBeginning  
Twitter - Realm Series

Author – Kayla A Lambert.

/KaylaALambert91

Twitter - Kaylambertt91


End file.
